


Белградский гамбит

by whisky_soda



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: Bromance, Detectives, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-02
Updated: 2016-03-02
Packaged: 2018-05-30 08:17:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 29,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6415960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whisky_soda/pseuds/whisky_soda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Основная идея Белградского гамбита — белые предлагают жертву второй центральной пешки в обмен на активность фигур и не поддающиеся расчёту осложнения.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Беты: Lios Alfary, Elsker_Dig_For_Evigt  
> Иллюстрация: Птица
> 
> Предупреждения: упоминаются наркотики и случаи жестокости; авторские хэдканоны; смерть персонажа.  
> Примечание: цитаты из Бонда и Агаты Кристи, реверанс в сторону Ле Карре, аллюзия на случай в мировой истории шпионажа, и некоторое историческое допущение в отношении пары деталей

Отец Антуан жил на краю света — там, где из года в год на город безжалостно наползали джунгли. Раз в месяц он заглядывал в город. Приезжал на смешном раздутом «Динарго» с выпученными фарами и ворчащим мотором. И на весь день местная жизнь водоворотом закручивалась вокруг него. Он покупал овощи, обсуждал последние новости и делился байками. Его истории никогда не повторялись. И главное — они всегда были правдивыми. Так утверждал отец Антуан. Иногда он рисовал: садился на бортик засохшего фонтана на центральной площади, вытаскивал потрепанный альбом с карандашами и погружался в работу. А после он неизменно возвращался назад, на край света. Так говорили старожилы.  
— Отец Антуан? Четыре месяца его не видел. Быть может, дела, — пожал плечами сеньор Мануэль и с наслаждением вытянул ноги под прилавком. — В нашем краю нет расписания для гостей. А уж для своих и вовсе. Зачем он тебе? — торговец, худощавый старик, нарочито громко зевнул и поправил поношенную тирольскую шляпу.  
С утра сидеть на рынке — терять время. Но сеньор Мануэль любил эти прохладные часы тишины: можно было подремать, и любимая женщина не устроит головомойку за безделье, можно поругаться с безалаберным Сантьяго, дать советы сонным туристам или полистать вчерашние газеты, а если повезет — за фрукт получить поцелуй какой-нибудь прелестницы, выпорхнувшей от любовника до завтрака.  
— Он мне жизнь спас. Хочу отблагодарить, — оказавшийся на торговой площади в ранний час Матиас широко улыбнулся. — Да и перед вами в долгу не останусь.  
— Это когда такое было? На войне? Долго же ты собирался, приятель, — старик подтащил радиоприемник к себе и стал деловито менять настройки в попытках поймать чистый звук. — Сейчас-то что спохватился? Не первую неделю же здесь.  
— А я и не знал, — развел руками Матиас. Приемник шипел, шуршал и трещал, заглушая едва пробивающуюся музыку. — Случайно услышал. До этого думал, что отец Антуан в Бразилии. Как раз и письма по всем адресам разослал, а тут вдруг… — Матиас покачал головой. — Вот такое счастливое совпадение. Это сеньор Марко сказал, что никто другой так, как отец Антуан, не ценит его паштеты. А что до этого, ну… Чтобы вернуть долг, самому нужно в живых остаться.  
— Паштеты? — Сквозь треск помех внезапно прорвался задорный отсчет Билла Хейли. Сеньор Мануэль довольно вздохнул. — Старый южанин все никак не перестанет по ним страдать. Южная эта забава, паштеты из рыбы. Повадился он все перемалывать, мельчить, толочь. Ерунда какая-то, — покачал головой торговец овощами. — Запомни, что бы там не говорил сеньор Марко, ничего нет вкуснее простого, хорошо зажаренного куска говядины, асадо, поданного с вином. Все остальное — издевка над желудком.  
Старик прищурился, внимательно оглядывая послушно кивающего Матиаса. Хороший парень, решил сеньор Мануэль. Решил еще тогда, когда тот в первый день в городе со знанием дела, восхитившись урожаем, выбрал лучшие плоды с его прилавка. Матиас, правда, был излишне красив, и сеньориты стали чаще прохаживаться под его окнами. Но дальше целования ручек дело не зашло — то ли к счастью, то ли к горю.  
— Ты, конечно, правильно говоришь. Нужно и самому выжить, и спасителя ненароком не выдать. Ты кто по крови? — сеньор Мануэль откинулся на стуле, отбивая пальцами ритм американской песенки.  
Они хорошо принимали незнакомцев: туристы — это деньги, да и польза от задержавшегося толкового человека была. Матиас радостно помогал пройдохе Николасу в его автомастерской. Тому оставалось только досадливо коситься в сторону ленивого зятя, не желавшего перенимать опыт, да ждать толковых внуков. Как-то сгоряча он пригрозил, что оставит все Матиасу, если дочь с мужем не одумаются. Только если подумать, сеньор Мануэль покачал головой, Матиас не так долго был с ними — успел за пару месяцев притереться, примелькаться, полюбиться.  
— Итальянец, — Матиас расплылся в улыбке.  
Улыбался он хорошо: от души, всегда широко, беспечно и абсолютно всем — от дворовых кошек и куриц до почтенных сеньор со вставной челюстью.  
— Хорошие ребята — итальянцы. Понимают толк в кухне, — довольно кивнул торговец. — И хорошо, что ты свой долг помнишь. Только все равно не смогу помочь. Дорог на край несколько, а сам край, ты понимаешь, бесконечный, в этих джунглях можно и затеряться, — он развел руками. — Но ты подожди. Быть может, со дня на день отец Антуан и появится, я ему сообщу про тебя. Четыре месяца все-таки не было.  
— Не слишком ли долго? — Матиас обеспокоенно нахмурился.  
— На здоровье отец Антуан не жаловался. Так стоит ли волноваться? У нас край хороший, свободный, с добрыми людьми. Здесь всем рады. А чужак не сунется в джунгли. Их нужно знать, чувствовать. Тут ни одна карта не поможет. Да и ничего плохого за отцом Антуаном не значится, все его любят, — сеньор Мануэль озадаченно нахмурился и тут же расплылся в улыбке: — Доброе утро, прекрасное создание! — он стянул с себя шляпу и взмахнул ей, приветствуя Анну, владелицу местной табачной лавки.  
Та подмигнула, послав воздушный поцелуй и пританцовывая, скрылась в маленьком магазинчике. Заработал еще один радиоприемник: по улице разлился перебор гитарных струн.  
— Душа моя, кто же слушает танго по утрам? — притворно возмутился сеньор Мануэль.  
Ответом ему стал ворвавшийся в мелодию аккордеон и крепкий аромат табака.  
Разговор был окончен. Матиас кивнул, признавая мудрость старшего, и распрощался с торговцем. Насвистывая под нос мелодию, подхваченную из шипящего радио, он шел по улице, то и дело останавливаясь, чтобы поприветствовать знакомых. Улица оживала: распахивали свои двери маленькие магазинчики, из пекарни семьи Варгас доносился аромат свежего хлеба, Фредерик разворачивал на прилавках поделки из кожи. Все новые и новые радиоприемники подключались к общему городскому гулу, сплетая задорные хриплые нотки рокеров, поющих о свободе, и томные женские голоса, проникновенно шепчущих о том же самом.  
— Доброе утро, сеньор Матиас! — звеня, словно кот с привязанными к хвосту консервными банками, на велосипеде пронесся мимо младший Сантьяго.  
Мальчик-беда, мальчик-курьез и вечная головная боль всей улицы: раз в три дня, совсем не по графику, он сваливал на пороги домов газеты — то были залежавшиеся номера недельной давности, забытые в прошлом месяце письма, открытки с перепутанными адресами. Жители ругались, грозя кулаком вслед, обменивались почтой, а через минуту под ворохом повседневных дел забывали.  
— Я вам почту доставил. Письмо! — подпрыгивая на выступающих булыжниках, проорал младший Сантьяго.  
Он едва не наехал на бродячую Агату, старую дворнягу, но вовремя вывернул руль. Агата и не шелохнулась. Зато вслед, вплетаясь в общий шум, понеслись крепкие ругательства сеньориты Софи да пара удивленных возгласов зазевавшихся туристов. Усмехаясь, Матиас покачал головой — у него еще было время завернуть домой и проверить почту. Телефонный звонок застал его на пороге.  
— Как отдыхается? — спокойный ровный голос в трубке заставил улыбнуться.  
Матиас прикрыл глаза: он не слышал этот голос четыре месяца.  
— Просто чудесно. Тишина, абсолютное безделье, красивые виды и местная кухня. Никто не поднимает среди ночи, потому что работа. Кажется, я в раю, — прижав трубку щекой к плечу, Матиас рассматривал почту. Три номера местной газеты за конец прошлой недели и письмо — чистый конверт с именем сеньора Матиаса Филипепи, выведенного знакомой рукой. Матиас удивленно вздернул бровь.  
— Говоришь так, как будто умираешь от скуки, — усмехнулся голос.  
— Не льсти себе. Я представляю, каково сейчас у вас. Дождь, сырость, ветер и туманы. Март в Лондоне просто ужасен, — для достоверности Матиас постучал зубами, изображая дрожь от вечных английских сквозняков. Он повертел в руках конверт — судя по штемпелю, тот был отправлен из Нью-Йорка.  
— Что ж, тогда, думаю, мы как-нибудь заглянем к тебе в гости.  
— Я даже не сомневаюсь. Никакого покоя от вас, — Матиас печально вздохнул. — Надеюсь, ты не заявишь, что звонишь из аэропорта и рейс с минуты на минуту, — он уселся на низкий табурет.  
— Должен разочаровать, еще пока нет. Зато мы присмотрели пару любопытных мест. Разведаешь обстановку?  
— Наглецы. Ты же сам запихал меня в самолет, сунув предписание врача о тишине и покое. Там было написано «никакого стресса».  
Бросив газеты на пол, мельком заметив жирный заголовок «Цукурс, убийца рижских евреев, похищен и найден убитым в ящике в Уругвае», Матиас распечатал конверт. Он вскинул бровь, обнаружив под ним еще один, усеянный визами и штемпелями о съехавших адресатах. Знакомым прижимистым почерком было выведено: мистеру Кэссиди.  
— Мы с твоей сестренкой, тебе от нее, кстати, привет, подумали и решили, что было бы здорово снять на месяц домик на окраине города. Джунгли, экзотика…  
— Мошкара и другие насекомые, — пробормотал Матиас.  
Он облизнул губы, осматривая письмо, вновь и вновь проходясь взглядом по двум знакомым почеркам, принадлежавшим никак не связанным между собою людям. Матиас прикрыл глаза и глубоко вздохнул, распечатывая второй конверт. Тот явно уже вскрывали и не потрудились замаскировать это. Внутри оказалась небольшая карточка: хороший, плотный картон с одним-единственным аккуратно выведенным перьевой ручкой словом. «Джекпот». Матиас резко выдохнул, с силой сжав телефонную трубку.  
— Тишина и в то же время близость цивилизации, — голос на мгновение стих, а затем, изменив интонацию, небрежно спросил: — Ты там от счастья язык прикусил?  
Матиас усмехнулся, запуская в волосы пальцы: таким тоном, приправленным странной смесью из ненавязчивого участия и искреннего беспокойства, обычно задавался один вопрос — слова могли быть другими, но не смысл.  
— Я от счастья готов сбежать к пингвинам, вы все уже распланировали.  
Стараясь дышать размеренно, Матиас вертел между пальцами карточку.  
— Вряд ли среди пингвинов найдутся ценители хотя бы овсянки, они даже приготовленную рыбу не поймут и любовь к музыке не разделят. Конечно, танцы на морозе довольно полезны для самочувствия. Но ты же сам назад попросишься, — вдохновенно вещал голос. — Естественно, мы все уже распланировали, стал бы я тебя беспокоить. Ведь врач сказал: минимум физических нагрузок.  
— Я все еще могу наставить тебе пару синяков.  
— Ну да, ну да. Можешь попробовать. Так вот, мы обо всем позаботились. Тебе нужно просто проверить пару адресов. Вдруг хозяева не прочь сдать свои хижины для туристов. В этом месяце неплохая премия, в деньгах мы почти не ограничены.  
— Что-то я не почувствовал это по своему банковскому счету.  
— Не наглей.  
— И так всегда, — Матиас преувеличенно печально вздохнул. — Пока меня нет, вы поделили мои деньги. Как я могу доверять вам?  
— Между прочим, ты сейчас говоришь о своей единственной, горячо любимой сестре и самом лучшем друге, который имеет доступ к твоему банковскому счету.  
— Ну конечно, ни у кого другого наглости на такое не хватило, — Матиас фыркнул. — Доступ к счету, — он пораженно покачал головой, едва не спросив, какого черта они забыли в Нью-Йорке, ведь там есть своя контора. — Это попахивает шантажом, мой лучший друг. После вашего набега там хоть что-то осталось?  
— Пока да. Но твоей сестре нужно было обновить гардероб, — вздохнув, заявил голос.  
— Почему же об этом не позаботился наш обожаемый дядюшка?  
— Мы не могли с ним связаться. Зато о тебе вспоминали с благодарностью, — голос был почти что искренним, только вот Матиас мог легко представить еле сдерживаемую усмешку собеседника.  
— И как ощущения после содеянного? — фыркнул Матиас.  
— Я бы сказал, превосходные. А вот тебе все-таки не стоит нервничать. И, если ты не передумаешь по поводу пингвинов, как вернемся, обязательно свожу тебя в зоопарк.  
— Я передумал, приезжайте сейчас. Все-таки наставлю тебе пару синяков, — Матиас оскалился. Прикидывать, как «его лучший друг и единственная сестра» вышли на его счет в Нью-Йорке, было бесполезным занятием. Он слишком долго прохлаждался в Аргентине, не зная, что происходит в мире. Матиас засунул почтовую карточку в нагрудный карман рубашки — с этим он решил разобраться позднее — и вытащил блокнот с карандашом.  
— Говори, что вы там нашли?  
— И все-таки соскучился. Долго мотаться не придется, всего пять домиков, — деловито заявил голос. — Твоей сестре нравится первый в списке, я бы настаивал на третьем. Последнее слово за тобой. Записывай…  
  
***

Илья оказался прав. Наверное, были едва уловимые признаки, сложившиеся для Курякина в указательный знак — этот милый маленький домик, построенный по всем местным традициям, принадлежит священнику, на досуге исправлявшему документы беглым нацистам. И потом, решил Наполеон, он обязательно об этом спросит. В чем причина уверенности: расположение дома? Соло перебирал варианты в голове, пытаясь найти разницу в возможности для бегства, удаленности от города, удобстве незаметно проворачивать свои дела. Простая интуиция? Какие-то сведения, недоступные сейчас Наполеону? А может, Илья сам при желании скрыться из вида выбрал бы такой вариант?  
Мотаться, аккуратно проверяя адрес за адресом, Соло пришлось целый день. В первом хозяин, решивший отойти от дел наркобарон, долго не открывал дверь. В его дворике медленно догорал костер, а флегматичный сфинкс дожевывал лист марихуаны.  
Второй дом был занят молодоженами. Наполеон поздравил их, откланялся и, получив выброшенную из окна бутоньерку с прикрепленной запиской с номером телефона, отправился на поиски дальше.  
Третий дом пустовал: слой пыли на полках, оставленный завтрак, засохшие цветы, неухоженные тропинки на заднем дворе и трещащее радио, сброшенное на пол. Дверь была открыта. Соло прошелся по комнатам, аккуратно изучив содержание комодов, шкафов и погреба — царства гончарного круга и глиняных горшков. Ни фотографий, ни писем — ничего, что указывало бы на личность владельца. Его интересы выдавал только книжный шкаф, нелепые самодельные горшки, расставленные в порядке обретения мастерства, и забитый колой холодильник. Хозяин дома не показывался здесь месяца три, решил Соло. Он ушел совершенно внезапно, просто что-то заставило резко встать посреди завтрака — Наполеон хмуро оглядел кухню, — отчего радиоприемник свалился на пол. Он все еще работал, и сигнал перескакивал с одной волны на другую, смешивая звуки и заполняя тихим треском пустое пространство кухни. Отец Антуан — Соло был готов поспорить на кепку Ильи, что именно он жил здесь — либо так спешил куда-то, что не поднял его, либо ему этого сделать не дали. Наполеон присел на корточки, осматривая пол: никаких признаков тайника, никаких признаков обыска. Он был уверен, что знает причину исчезновения отца Антуана. Наполеон хмыкнул. Если конечно, этот спаситель нацистов, приберегший на черный день список своих добрых дел с именами и адресами, не перешел дорогу кому-то из своих. Соло вздохнул, он подошел к замызганному окну. Как и предыдущие два, этот домик стоял в одиночестве: никаких соседей с шумными вечеринками и дружескими приглашениями на барбекю, никаких свидетелей в случаях тайных встреч или убийства. Бежевый раздутый «Динарго» с удивленно распахнутыми фарами, покосившись, стоял у обочины.  
Вероятней всего, решил Соло, отец Антуан давно мертв. Наполеон вскинул бровь, вглядываясь в плотные заросли джунглей. Быть может, отец Антуан где-то там — лежит захороненный в собственноручно вырытой могиле. Соло видел такую однажды, почти сразу же после войны. Это был мелкий надсмотрщик, пацан лет девятнадцати — его, Наполеона, ровесник. Он жалко скрючился в маленькой яме, вырытой под дулом пистолета, сжался и так и застыл посмертно. Из ямы несло вонью.  
Соло вышел из дома, аккуратно прикрывая за собой дверь, стянул перчатки и уселся за руль мотоцикла. Ему, согласно легенде, нужно было проверить еще пару домов, а потом вернуться в город и доложиться лучшему другу — пусть вызывают подмогу. Он не найдет в этих джунглях труп отца Антуана.

***

Слежку за собой Наполеон заметил еще в аэропорту. Их было двое. Один, казалось бы, совсем неприметный, серый с унылым выражением лица, он явно плохо перенес полет. Он сидел за два ряда от Соло и постоянно бегал в туалет. Он плохо скрывался, шел следом — быть может, в надежде, что останется незаметным в толпе. Наполеон сбежал от него, словно нерадивый подросток от родителей — вылез через окно туалета закусочной. Второй появился в поле зрения позже. Соло решил проверить, нет ли кого еще на хвосте, дважды сделав вид, что меняет дорогу. Вот тут-то второй и попался. Правда, сбросить его со следа оказалось не так просто, как первого. Соло пришлось попетлять: он прошелся по магазинам, зашел в сувенирную лавку, пекарню, магазин парфюмерии и побродил по музею. Хвост неизменно маячил рядом: он следовал за Наполеоном словно по учебнику для шпионов. Если, конечно, хмыкнул Соло про себя, такой существовал. Там бы какие-нибудь бюрократы, не поднимавшие свою задницу от стула и не поработавшие в поле, обязательно бы так и написали: держаться от цели строго на расстоянии двухсот метров, да еще и линейку выдали.  
Неспешно бредя по улице, Наполеон размышлял, кто же мог так сильно соскучиться. Сандерс только в прошлом месяце должен был получить открытку с поздравлениями на день рождения. На открытке красовалось изображение «Спящей Венеры» Тициана. Для Уэйверли он отправил посылку с лучшим аргентинским мате с добавлением китайской классики. С бывшим начальством Ильи он, к счастью, не был близко знаком. Но всегда был готов загладить эту оплошность чем-нибудь приятным — например, парой яиц Фаберже. Свои были дороже. Илья, если бы знал, встретил бы лично — лицом к лицу и с Габи в придачу. В А.Н.К.Л. не знали, что Наполеон вернется во вторник. У него были личные планы, да и в агентство Соло хотел заявиться с иголочки свежим, сияя улыбкой, а не синяками под глазами после длительного перелета. В Аргентине он тщательно замел следы за собой, оставив Матиаса Филипепи на пыльных дорогах к Буэнос-Айресу. В самолет Наполеон сел под именем Джованни ди Лоренцо, мелкого журналиста, решившего изучить свингующий Лондон. Наполеон перебирал в голове вереницу имен из прошлого: клиенты, обворованные коллекционеры, женщины. Ему не нравилось такое любопытство к собственной персоне.  
Отобедав в вегетарианском кафе — хвост мрачно пил кофе, — Соло подозвал официантку, симпатичную девушку с наспех заплетенной косой, сунул купюру в руку, шепнул просьбу и чмокнул в щечку. Та оказалась прекрасной актрисой: она опрокинула дымящийся суп на хвоста, схватила его за отвороты плаща и отказалась отпускать, потому что должна загладить вину. Через квартал, в туалете другого кафе, Соло переоделся, аккуратно сложив свой костюм в портфель. Из кафе среди многих других посетителей, слегка сутулясь и поправляя очки, вышел профессор, клерк или, быть может, бухгалтер. Он слегка горбился, оправляя манжеты и отряхивая бежевый с вытянутыми локтями кардиган. Наполеон Соло растворился в толпе.

***

— Не думаю, мистер Кэссиди, что я в курсе ваших договоренностей с… — разглядывая посетителя на случай, если придется давать показания полиции, девушка подалась вперед. — Дедушка ни о чем таком не говорил, — она пожала плечами. В ее тоне сквозило недоверие.  
Затянутая в белоснежную нейлоновую сорочку с узким воротничком и в юбке-трапеции в сине-белую широкую полоску, она больше походила на завсегдатая модных показов, чем на примерную внучку, унаследовавшую книжный магазин. Элеонора Брант — гласил небрежно прикрепленный к поясу бейдж.  
— С миссис Бернард, — стиснув пальцами карточку с одним-единственным словом «Джекпот», мистер Кэссиди нервно поправил очки.  
В слегка заношенном бежевом кардигане, с испачканными в чернилах манжетами, портфелем и зализанными назад волосами он напоминал какого-нибудь профессора колледжа. Мистер Кэссиди слегка сутулился и старался не смотреть в глаза, изучая то полки за спиной, то прилавок, то руки мисс Брант. Элеонора теребила помолвочное кольцо.  
— Перед смертью ваш дедушка не отправлял никаких писем? — спросил он.  
Говорил мистер Кэссиди тихо и монотонно, заставляя прислушиваться, хмуриться и постоянно ловить себя на далеких от разговора мыслях. Точно профессор, решила Элеонора. Мистер Дент вот так же с занудной настойчивостью допытывался у них на экзамене о действиях при родах.  
Элеонора хлопнула длинными ресницами.  
— У него было так много всего. Он постоянно думал о смерти, хотя выглядел бодро. Он боялся, что не успеет завершить дела. Писем было много. Адвокаты, клиенты, продавцы букинистических изданий. Мне даже пришлось вести записи и составлять распорядок дня, — наследница потерянно развела руками. — Если вы скажете, на какой адрес было отправлено письмо, то, быть может, я и найду его в списке. Но я не помню. Потом были похороны, встречи с адвокатами, гробовщиками. Какое счастье, что дедушка выбрал себе гроб сам, еще когда был жив. Никогда бы не подумала, что с этим могут быть такие проблемы. Да даже если б я не любила дедулю, я бы рыдала на похоронах от усталости и стертых до крови пальцев. Я стала видеть свой блокнот в кошмарах, — она хмыкнула, выуживая из-под прилавка распухшую от вложенных листков и обрывок салфеток записную книжку. — Почему родители не захотели второго ребенка, — вздохнула Элеонора себе под нос. — У нас бы никогда не было бы споров о наследстве.  
— Письмо было отправлено в конце прошлого года, в Нью-Йорк, Уильямсберг, Бруклин. На имя мистера Кэссиди, — посетитель, казалось, пропустил мимо ушей всю тираду несчастной наследницы. Выражение его лица было то ли уставшим, то ли утомленным — каким-то отстраненно задумчивым.  
Элеонора мрачно взглянула на него и окончательно решила: зануда. Она резко раскрыла записную книжку на самой первой странице и тяжело вздохнула.  
— Вы не англичанин? — Элеонора покосилась на мистера Кэссиди.  
Тот вновь отвлекся от нее: облокотившись на прилавок, он рассматривал книжные стеллажи. В основном зале их было немного: три небольших стеклянных шкафа, расставленных у стены, в центре пара столиков с массивными ножками. Старый Брант не терпел захламленности, он считал, что нечего вываливать на витрины весь товар сразу. «Книги, — учил он Элеонору, — как изысканный деликатес. Ими нельзя пресытиться, но наслаждаться ими нужно постепенно. Поэтому самое главное в магазине Брантов — это чай и тишина для умиротворенного любования книгами». Поэтому у магазина не было ни вывески, ни богато украшенной витрины. Дедуля Брант был тем еще снобом.  
— Англичанин, — кивнул он. — Просто долго жил в Америке. Работа, — он прижал странную карточку к стойке и стукнул по ней пальцем.  
— А… — качнула головой Элеонора и перевернула вторую страницу.  
Записную книжку она начинала вести на скорую руку: странные сокращения, которые были теперь непонятны, рисунки на полях и совершенно неразборчивый почерк. Элеонора скривила губы, с надеждой посмотрев на дверь — но новых посетителей, которые бы отвлекли от занудного мистера Кэссиди, не было. Полицейские, временами околачивающиеся у соседней пекарни, тоже куда-то подевались.  
— Мне кажется, что я не… — начала она, захлопнув блокнот.  
— Ваш дедушка заказал себе гроб на день рождения, — внезапно перебил ее мистер Кэссиди.  
Он повернулся и мягко, понимающе улыбнулся. Как профессор Дент, обреченно подумала Элеонора, в точности как Дент перед тем, как смириться, что его глупая студентка от страха путает кровеносные сосуды. Она вновь открыла записи.  
— Вы знали дедулю? — грустно спросила Элеонора.  
— Да, — кивнул мистер Кэссиди.  
Он прищурился и впервые за все время посмотрел прямо в глаза. Красивые глаза, решила Элеонора.  
— Он рассказывал эту историю, — не заметив восхищенного взгляда наследницы, тихо продолжил мистер Кэссиди, — когда однажды решил, что самым практичным подарком будет гроб. Удивительный был человек. Мне жаль, что я его не застал.  
— И как же вы познакомились?  
Нужная отметка нашлась на пятой странице, Элеонора зажала ее пальцем, с интересом разглядывая друга дедушки.  
— Это было после войны, в самом ее конце. Мне не исполнилось и двадцати пяти… — мистер Кэссиди покачал головой и вновь отвел взгляд. — Можно сказать, ваш дедушка оказал на меня влияние, помог с учебой. И, представьте себе, некоторые книги из теперь уже вашей коллекции помог найти я. Ваш дедушка был заядлым книголюбом, а у меня талант к нахождению сокровищ. Можно сказать, у нас были деловые отношения.  
— И поэтому мой дедуля приберег для вас кое-что?  
— Да, для меня и миссис Бернард. С ней мы познакомились чуть позже. Это было что-то вроде общей шутки, пари. И тому, кто выиграет, достанется приз. А сигналом к этому послужит письмо. Вот это письмо, — мистер Кэссиди вновь стукнул пальцем по карточке. — Мне жаль, что оно так задержалось.  
— Поздравляю с выигрышем, да? — Элеонора с тоской посмотрела на стеллажи. — Это печально. Мне нравилось, когда к дедушке приходили его друзья. Они рассказывали столько потрясающих историй. Я нашла запись. Ноябрь, да, это было еще в ноябре. Одно из самых первых среди отправленных, его успел написать дедуля. Но только через неделю после похорон я смогла отослать первую партию писем. Увы, слишком много дел, — она закрыла записную книжку.  
— И никаких записей об оставленных вещах? — уточнил мистер Кэссиди.  
Он не выглядел разочарованным, подумала Элеонора: этот занудный учитель расстроился на какое-то мгновение, а сейчас массировал переносицу так, будто у него всего-то болела голова.  
— После смерти дедули мы провели полную опись имущества. Дедушка, вы же его знали, любил, чтобы все лежало по полочкам. И все, что здесь было, полностью совпадало с описью к завещанию. Если бы он не был таким милым, можно было б назвать его мелочным скрягой, — Элеонора улыбнулась, сжимая в руках блокнот. — Скоро обед. Не хотите остаться на чай? Я бы поговорила с человеком, который знал дедулю. А то все, что нового я узнала о нем за последние дни, — это просто перечень бумаг.  
— Благодарю за приглашение, — мистер Кэссиди вновь повернулся к Элеоноре. Он снял очки и прищурился. — Я обязательно заскочу к вам еще как-нибудь, и мы выпьем по чашечке чая, — он обещающе улыбнулся.  
— А если я найду, что вам нужно… Но что именно я должна найти?  
— Я не знаю, — покачал головой мистер Кэссиди, — это было частью пари. Потому что ваш дедушка был не только мелочным скрягой и рационалистом, у него было отличное чувство юмора. Никто из нас не знал, что достанется другому в случае выигрыша. Сюрприз.  
— Узнаю дедулю, — радостно кивнула Элеонора. — На мой день рождения он обычно рисовал карту сокровищ, устраивая из магазина замок, полный ловушек и подсказок. Я должна была найти собственный подарок за сутки. Или ждать до следующего года.  
— А на Рождество подарки доставались после победы в нарды или еще чем-то?  
— Да-да, — Элеонора рассмеялась и хлопнула в ладоши. — Оставьте мне ваш номер, как с вами связаться? Вдруг все-таки дедушкин сюрприз найдется.  
— Боюсь, я могу уехать из страны на какое-то время. Поэтому давайте договоримся так: как вернусь, загляну к вам в гости на чашечку чая. Быть может, и для меня у вас будет хорошая новость.  
— Пусть будет так, — Элеонора протянула руку, и мистер Кэссиди крепко, но осторожно пожал ее.  
— Вы не возражаете, — внезапно начал он, — если я выйду через служебный вход? — и вновь улыбнулся.

***

Джаз-клуб «Королевские оборванцы», занимавший часть первого этажа небольшого кирпичного здания, зажатого между кондитерской и рестораном, был закрыт до самого вечера. Сам Ронни Скотт обещал заглянуть на огонек. Работники, закатав рукава рубашек, лениво протирали окна, меняли афиши,ругались на всю улицу с поставщиками, перетаскивая музыкальные инструменты. Охранник, старина Альберт, которому в этом году четвертый раз подряд должно было стукнуть шестьдесят, подпирал черную колонну и обманчиво дремал. Стоило Соло оказаться рядом, он хмыкнул, приоткрыл один глаз и тут же кивнул, вновь возвращаясь к дреме. Наполеон считал, что Альберт по ошибке родился человеком. Ему стоило стать котом — ленивым сварливым засранцем, довольно притаскивающим «в зубах» нарушителей.  
Наполеон для вида помахал перед носом Альберта членской карточкой — тот фыркнул — и проскользнул через тяжелые двери клуба. Внутри было светло. Меланхолично вглядываясь в зеркальную стойку, бармен Оливер присматривал за подмастерьем, любовно протирающим бутылки. Алиса, официантка, без музыки в обнимку со стойкой микрофона танцевала на сцене. Гарри, бухгалтер, пристроившись за столом, трагически вздыхал над какими-то бумагами. Наполеон им кивнул вместо приветствия и скрылся за черной шторой — «Только для персонала».  
Уэйверли рассказывал: в Нью-Йорке штаб-квартира А.Н.К.Л. спряталась за стенами ателье, в Берлине отделение, занимавшее на первых порах пару комнат, запихнули на задворки прачечной. Соло краем уха слышал: работа велась и в других городах, где старые сувенирные лавки, архивы и кондитерские получали новую жизнь. Джазовый клуб ему нравился больше всех. Не стоило труда догадаться, чья это была идея.  
Поцеловав ручку милой Грейс, чьи очаровательные ножки и большие серые глаза служили главным украшением приемной, Соло прошел в зал совещаний. Оттуда доносились мелодичные восточные напевы саксофона и тромбона. Наполеон улыбнулся: было невозможно не заразиться «Караваном» Эллингтона и не последовать за ним. Уэйверли он так и застал: тот, закрыв глаза, откинулся на спинку кресла и увлеченно дирижировал руками. Отбивая пальцами ритм, Соло замер на пороге, оглядывая кабинет. У окна по-прежнему красовался любимец шефа — огромный глобус. На стенах за четыре месяца прибавилось фотографий: рыбалка, костер в ночи, следы на снегу, пустынный пляж и ни одного человека в кадре. У входа по-прежнему висела репродукция Мондриана. Временами Уэйверли скептически посматривал в ее сторону, молча задавая вопрос, а копия ли. На что Соло только расплывался в улыбке. Центр занимал круглый стол Александра Уэйверли, на одной из секций которого лежала стандартная серая папка с бумагами и фотографиями.  
Музыка закончилась. Наполеон подошел и аккуратно снял иголку с пластинки.  
— Доброе утро, сэр, — Соло слегка кивнул.  
— Доброе, доброе, — Александр махнул рукой в сторону стула, приглашая сесть. Он сцепил пальцы в замок, с легким прищуром наблюдая за агентом. — Поразительная способность выглядеть бодро после многочасового перелета. Выспались?  
— Вы не поверите, какие чудеса творят беруши и маска для сна, сэр, — Соло расплылся в ответной улыбке.  
Он сел на указанный стул. Одна из черт, которая нравилась Наполеону в его новом начальстве, — это любовь к комфорту. Поэтому даже такая мелочь, как стул в зале совещаний, была сделана с учетом удобства. Уэйверли не считал, что для почтительного отношения подчиненных нужны какие-либо пыточные средства. Для этого у Уэйверли был сам Уэйверли.  
— Действительно. Просто чудеса, — Александр приподнял бровь и довольно вздохнул. — Могу ли я надеяться, что ваш перелет был настолько продуктивным, что отчет по делу отца Антуана сейчас находится во внутреннем кармане пиджака?  
— Увы, — Соло покачал головой. Он подтянул к себе папку, но открывать не стал. — Пока такие фокусы неподвластны мне. Отчет находится у Грейс, которая своими божественными пальчиками подошьет его к нужной папке, поставит соответствующие печати, занесет в картотеку и подаст его вам с чашечкой зеленого чая и обеденной сигарой. Как вы и любите, сэр.  
— Хорошо, очень хорошо, — Уэйверли положил подбородок на сцепленные пальцы. — Тогда я могу порадовать вас небольшим продолжением истории отца Антуана. Его тело, как вы и предсказывали… — Уэйверли замолчал, будто что-то вспоминая, и процитировал по памяти слово в слово: — В этих джунглях нет ничего примечательного, разве что где-то посреди зарыто сокровище.  
Соло пожал плечами: у него было несколько фраз на подобный случай — ни одна ему не понравилось. Он импровизировал, за что получил тяжелый вздох Ильи на другом конце провода.  
— Так вот наше сокровище, — продолжил Уэйверли, — нашли наши дорогие коллеги из Моссада. После вашего сообщения, мистер Соло, я связался с ними, и они оказались полны энтузиазма, — Александр указал на папку пальцем, разрешая ее открыть. — Они любезно предоставили фотографии могилы и медицинский отчет. Отца Антуана убили приблизительно около двух месяцев назад. На первый взгляд, типичная картина казни нациста народным судом. Судя по ногтям отца Антуана, могилу он выкапывал собственными руками. А там не маленькая ямка. Так что процесс был долгим. На теле обнаружилась стандартная записка с приговором и признанием отца Антуана, написанным его собственной рукой. Предусмотрительно ее завернули в целлофан. — Слушая Александра, Наполеон перебирал фотографии одну за другой, рассматривал и складывал в ряд. — Так что она пострадала меньше, в отличие от трупа. Только, к сожалению, признание не очень подробное. Оно не содержит главного — конкретных имен нацистов, которым помогал отец Антуан. Да и сам факт наличия списка умалчивается. Коллеги из Моссада тоже были немного опечалены. Дома, как вы и докладывали, ничего примечательного.  
— На первый взгляд, типично, — согласился Соло. — Если этот список не миф, то мстителям обеспечены еще долгие месяцы работы.  
Наполеон вернулся к фотографии признания. Быть может, графологи и смогут сказать что-нибудь про эмоции отца Антуана, про ярость, отчаяние или смирение. Быть может, добавят что-то про характер. Наполеон видел только аккуратно написанные буквы: признание явно писалось не в спешке, не в скачущем по неровной земле грузовике, не на шатком стульчике с какой-нибудь случайной подставкой. Они застали его врасплох, представил Наполеон, ворвались в дом или же просто постучались, представились путниками. Когда начали угрожать — Соло прищурился, — отец Антуан вскочил или, наоборот, отшатнулся, тогда и упало радио. Через некоторое время, вероятнее всего, под дулом пистолета он написал признание. Быть может, оно было надиктовано.  
— Да, несколько грубо, не всегда эффективно и чаще всего шумно, — покачал головой Уэйверли, он внимательно наблюдал за Наполеоном. — Наши дорогие коллеги тоже преисполнились вдохновения отыскать этот таинственный список. Кстати, на всякий случай мы отправили признание в технологический отдел. Пусть дешифровщики с ним поработают.  
Наполеон приподнял уголок рта в недоусмешке. Он тоже подумал о возможном скрытом послании.  
— Так вот, — продолжил Уэйверли. — Единственное, что выбивается из картины типичной казни — это ее способ. Отец Антуан умер от укола фенола в сердце.  
— О, — Соло вздернул бровь. — Личная месть? Отец Антуан был связан с кем-то из медицинского персонала концлагерей?  
— Возможно, таинственный список помог бы пролить на этот вопрос свет. И либо мы имеем дело с характеристикой конкретного мстителя, о котором еще услышим, либо с прошлым отца Антуана. Как вариант: это могла быть работа своих, которые узнали о списке и решили подстраховаться. В любом случае, — Уэйверли потер ладони друг об друга, — не удивляйтесь тому, что Грейс не поставит печать о закрытии дела и не отправит в архив. Оно все еще ваше. Если поступит информация от Моссада, я передам.  
— А Илья с Габи? — Наполеон закрыл папку.  
— По-прежнему работаете вместе, — пожал плечами Уэйверли и добавил: — Пока не возникнет необходимости в ином. На данный момент вы трое нужны в Лондоне. Есть одно небольшое дело. Думаю, оно вам понравится.  
— Хм? — Наполеон заинтересованно склонил голову.  
В последний раз, когда шеф обещал, что они останутся в восторге от задания, все обернулось слишком тесным знакомством с пираньями.  
— Это дело частного порядка, — Уэйверли задумчиво посмотрел на копию Мондриана. — Был ограблен Альфред Томас Фицалан, один уважаемый человек.  
— Ограблен? — Соло не скрыл своего удивления.  
— Ограблен, — серьезно кивнул Уэйверли. — Разве не любопытно побывать по ту сторону баррикад? — он приподнял бровь и усмехнулся. — Мистер Курякин и мисс Теллер уже занимаются этим делом, так что присоединяйтесь, — Александр развел руки, показывая, что у него больше ничего нет.  
Соло моргнул, ожидая, что Уэйверли что-то добавит, и встал. Он сделал шаг к двери, но остановился и вернулся к проигрывателю.  
— Спасибо, мистер Соло, — Александр вновь закрыл глаза, улыбаясь первым тактам музыки. — Кстати, это не копия, не так ли?  
— Ммм? — Наполеон вновь замер на пороге.  
— Это не копия Мондриана. Отличное подражание. Кажется, в оригинале было меньше квадратов. Или линий, — Уэйверли взмахнул рукой.  
Наполеон ничего не ответил, расплываясь в улыбке. Музыка набрала обороты, к ней присоединилась веселая песенка, уверявшая, что все пустяки, главное — петь. Соло аккуратно прикрыл за собой дверь.

***

— А у нас поговаривали, что ты давно того, с дьяволом развлекаешься, — довольно выпуская сигаретный дым, ухмыльнулся старина Джек, грузный мужчина лет сорока. — Старый плут, — он потряс сигаретой, — всегда знал, что мне нравится. Я не курил шесть лет, восемь месяцев и черт знает сколько часов… Когда тебя арестовали? — он хохотнул.  
Наполеон скептически приподнял бровь и небрежно бросил:  
— Утром, — он пожал плечами и усмехнулся, повторив: — С дьяволом. Можно и так сказать.  
Лавируя между людьми, Джек шел быстро и не поворачивался в сторону собеседника, слегка прищуриваясь и поджимая губы от недовольства, что нарушился его привычный ритуал дороги на работу.  
— Я ждал твоего сообщения до четырех утра, а вместо этого получил дикие заголовки газет, — вздохнул Джек. — Шесть лет, восемь месяцев и, — он прищурился, — где-то около пяти часов.  
Наполеон не отставал ни на шаг. Засунув руки в карманы и беспечно улыбаясь, он рассматривал старого приятеля по черному рынку. Джек изменился: остепенился, натянул на живот рубашку, нашел пиджак нужного размера и, быть может, научился повязывать галстук. Он по-прежнему неумело чистил ботинки, грыз ногти и не застегивал плащ. Джек сильно постарел и осунулся.  
— Здоровый образ жизни тебе не повредит, — безмятежно заметил Наполеон. — Правда, никогда не думал, что ты его сторонник.  
— Просто в ту ночь я выкурил слишком много. Потом тошнило, — с отвращением произнес Джек и вновь затянулся.— Я, знаешь ли, все. Семья, дети, работа. Новая жизнь, в общем, — пробурчал Джек.  
Он уронил сигарету и чертыхнулся. Наполеон протянул ему оставшуюся пачку. Сглотнув и с тоской посмотрев на Соло, Джек отрицательно мотнул головой.  
— Джек, я просто хочу узнать, что случилось с Оливией Бернард. Помнишь такую? — выкидывая сигареты, мягко спросил Наполеон. Какой-то бездомный возмущенно посмотрел в его сторону и полез вслед за выброшенным сокровищем в мусорный бак.  
— С удовольствием забыл бы, как страшный сон. И тебе рекомендую. Когда тебя поймали, всем же досталось. А эта сучка наслаждалась.  
Случайная женщина, оказавшаяся рядом, возмущенно посмотрела на Джека и тут же отвела взгляд, прижимая к себе маленькую сумочку.  
— Конкуренция, — Наполеон развел руками. — Ты один из немногих…  
— Оставшихся в живых, — мрачно перебил Джек. — Соло, — он резко остановился и повернулся к Наполеону, шипя ему в лицо, стараясь говорить как можно тише: — Я, правда, все. Я не знаю, что стало с ней после твоего ареста. Ты хоть помнишь, кто был твоим заказчиком? Думаешь, если мафия лишилась Рембрандта, которого она так сильно хотела видеть на стенах своей усадьбы, она просто сложила руки и сказала, что не судьба? Я думал, сдохну у них в гостях, пока пытался найти нового исполнителя.  
— Оливия? — довольно протянул Наполеон и расплылся в улыбке.  
Они стояли посреди оживленного тротуара; спешащим на работу лондонцам, ворча проклятия, приходилось поднимать взгляд на них и обходить. Бело-серое небо, сплошь затянутое тонким слоем облаком, не пропускало солнечный свет, было под стать хмурым, торопящимся жителям города.  
— Я же говорю, сучка. Но к кому мне было еще обращаться, — Джек вздернул подбородок. — Разное потом про нее говорили. Но с тех пор я ее больше не видел. И тебя, думал, не увижу, — он покачал головой.  
— Хорошо. Джек, если вдруг появятся новости, пришли мне открытку. Как раньше, — мягко добавил Наполеон.  
— Иди ты к черту, — Джек отмахнулся, выуживая из кармана платок и вытирая вспотевшие ладони.  
Наполеон кивнул, хлопнул его по плечу и взмахнул рукой, подзывая такси.  
— Соло! — Джек окликнул его.  
Наполеон обернулся и вопросительно склонил голову.  
— Я рад, что ты живой, — хмыкнул Джек. — Сукин ты сын, — пробормотал он себе под нос, вздохнул и поплелся на работу. Он почти не отличался от общей толпы, сливаясь с ней своим серым, практичным плащом и растворяясь окончательно.  
Слежки за собой на этот раз Наполеон не заметил.

***

— Два месяца? — от удивления Наполеон застыл на пороге комнаты с джезвой.  
Он заявился в квартиру к Илье уже в полдень. Оставив такси через два квартала от места встречи с Джеком, Наполеон попетлял по улицам Сохо, рассматривая витрины и обследовав магазины в поисках нужных продуктов, убедился, что хвоста все-таки нет. Он размышлял, была ли та слежка глупой случайностью. Кому мог быть нужен Джованни ди Лоренцо? И кто знал о путевке Соло в Аргентину? По всем официальным документам Наполеон Соло четыре месяца после небольшой травмы — неудачная игра в гольф — провалялся в одной из лондонских клиник. Быть может, размышлял Наполеон, за ним ходили подручные какого-нибудь частного детектива — перепутали, пошли по ложному следу или всплыли из прошлого, роя компромат на какую-нибудь ветреную женушку. Бывает ли такое, задавался вопросом Соло, решая, что в следующий раз он обязательно поговорит с хвостом.  
— Два месяца, — хмуро повторил Илья, не отрывая взгляда от развернутой во всю стену миллиметровки с прикрепленными фотографиями и вырезками из газет. — Мистер Фицалан не хотел большой огласки, ведь под удар попали бы его друзья. Поэтому он не обратился в полицию.  
Сгорбившись и поставив локти на коленки, он сидел на диване и гипнотизировал составленную им схему. Наполеон фыркнул, сел рядом и подтащил кружку Ильи к себе. Он осторожно налил кофе и отставил джезву в сторону, на подставку. Соло осмотрелся, подмечая изменения в обстановке: пара новых книг, нераспакованная подарочная коробка, пачка газет. Квартира напарника ему нравилась: небольшая, всегда аккуратно прибранная. В ней не было привычного духа конспиративных квартир, менявших своих хозяев как перчатки, подолгу пустующих и, словно консервные банки, заполненных затхлым воздухом. Илья собирал книги, копил технические журналы, имел слабость к красивым шахматным наборам, небольшой коллекции фотоаппаратов и коробке с пластинками, аккуратно убранной в шкаф. Где-то сразу после Стамбула Соло выяснил: после миссий и больниц Илья сам обставил квартиру. Наполеон еще два года назад сделал дубликаты ключей от квартир Ильи и Габи. Когда Габи отошла со своими ножницами от его костюмов, он объяснил: для их же безопасности — мало ли что может случиться. А когда Илья ослабил захват, хрипло добавил: мы же теперь команда.  
— Конечно же, куда стоит идти, когда тебя ограбили? К шпионам, — словно проговаривая всем известную истину, Наполеон покачал головой. — То есть он знаком с Уэйверли, да?  
— Сам Уэйверли ничего не сказал. Он охарактеризовал это дело как развлечение, сказал, что нам понравится. И мы сами потом будем только рады, что дело не передали полиции, — Илья хмыкнул. — А в конце мы встретимся с каким-нибудь Доктором Зло. Габи, кстати, поставила на сожжение.  
— Электрический стул, дыба, яд, еще раз яд, — загибал Наполеон пальцы, — пираньи, удушение — какая банальность! — простреленные подушки. Ставлю на утопление. Или какой-нибудь взрыв. Слишком много вариантов. Твоя версия?  
— Как насчет подстроенной автомобильной аварии? — пожал плечами Илья.  
— Слишком просто. Пусть к ракете, что ли, привяжут, — задумчиво произнес Наполеон.  
— В следующий раз на это поставишь, — Илья улыбнулся краешками губ и протянул ладонь.  
— И выигравший оплачивает победный ужин, — торжественно произнес Наполеон, сжимая руку Ильи на секунду дольше, чем это было необходимо. — Где Габи?  
— Изучает семейные счета Фицаланов. Уэйверли сказал, что это ей будет полезно. — Илья вздохнул.  
— Итак, Фицалан. — Наполеон отзеркалил позу Ильи, поставив локти на колени и устроив подбородок на сцепленных руках. — Он явно друг Уэйверли. А дальше? Давай я угадаю. Он затворник, в доме гостей не бывает, сигнализации нет, и никто ничего не видел. Так?  
Наполеон с интересом всмотрелся в фотографию их клиента: вытянутое лицо с серыми глазами и тонким ртом, вьющиеся, зачесанные назад пепельные волосы и нарочито старательно повязанная бабочка. Фотография была с какого-то приема, где мистер Фицалан явно скучал.  
— Нет, — Илья потянулся за кружкой и сделал глоток. — Спасибо, — он вздохнул и отставил кофе. — Мистер Фицалан — не особый любитель светской жизни, но и не затворник. Театральный сезон, галереи, громкие выставки, поездки за границу — в светской хронике его замечают, — Илья ткнул пальцем в газетные вырезки. — Гостей принимает не так часто, по большей части это проверенные временем люди, которых он знает не один год. Жена погибла во время бомбардировки Лондона. В армию не взяли из-за астмы. Есть сын и дочь. — Илья взмахнул рукой в сторону общей семейной фотографии: дети, которые, наверное, пошли в мать, взяв ее жгучие черные волосы и правильные черты лица, вновь скучающий мистер Фицалан и пара такс. — Оба уже давно живут отдельно. В гости наведываются пару раз за месяц, чаще встречаясь где-нибудь в обществе: в ресторанах, театре, на выставках.  
— Хм, — протянул Наполеон, подтаскивая к себе чашку Ильи. Рассматривая фотографии семейства, он сделал глоток. — А это кто? — он указал на изображение красивой дамы лет за пятьдесят. Дама стояла под ручку с Фицаланом.  
Наполеон нахмурился, поднеся снимок близко к глазам: Фицалан носил перстень-печатку на мизинце. Кажется, решил Соло, он был сделан из простого металла.  
— У тебя есть своя кружка, — мрачно сказал Илья.  
— Она на кухне, — размышляя о перстне, отмахнулся Наполеон и сделал еще один глоток. Бронза, решил Соло.  
Илья развернулся к нему и хмуро посмотрел в округленные от притворного возмущения напарника глаза.  
— А это, — Илья встал и прошел на кухню, по пути заглянув в джезву, — помощница мистера Фицалана. Луиза Стюарт. Старая подруга семьи, знакомы лет с восемнадцати. — Из кухни донеслось хлопанье дверцами шкафчиков. — Ее муж тоже погиб во время войны. Вот и сошлись на одном горе, она стала помогать с домом. Дети Фицалана, кстати, были бы не против, чтобы они поженились. Но… — Илья показался на пороге комнаты с чистой чашкой и тарелкой бисквитного печенья и сэндвичами. Он пожал плечами.  
— Твои с огурцами, — предупредил он Соло, наливая себе оставшийся кофе.  
— А что украли? — спросил Наполеон, оглядывая вырезки с новостями о выставках картин, благотворительных обедах.  
— Пару картин, и сын, Альберт, сказал, что они ничего не стоят, несколько семейных драгоценностей, которые после смерти миссис Фицалан никто не носил. Самое главное — был вскрыт сейф.  
Илья выудил из разбросанных по столу бумаг несколько больших фотографий и протянул их Соло.  
— О, — выдохнул тот восхищенно, — я знаю эту модель. — Расплываясь в улыбке, Наполеон осторожно погладил изображение. — Неприступная красавица. В нее встроены дополнительные диски, создающие ложные щелчки при вскрытии. Невозможно просчитать комбинацию на слух. И сверлам с алмазной коронкой она не поддается. Роковое создание, — благоговейно прошептал Соло. — Требует полной самоотдачи и отличной подготовки. Такие сейфы стараются красть целиком, чтобы вскрыть в более безлюдных местах. Если, конечно, их можно унести, — он покачал головой и улыбнулся Илье, внимательно наблюдавшему за ним. — Знаешь, — хмыкнул Наполеон, — я тут подумал, твой углекислотный лазер мог бы справиться с этой красоткой. Немножко модернизации, увеличить мощность… — он осекся под внимательным взглядом Ильи. — Что?  
— Его как раз и вскрыли чем-то наподобие углекислотного лазера, — спокойно ответил Илья, — Модернизированного, видимо, — он протянул последний снимок.  
— О, — Наполеон провел пальцами по фотографии, запечатлевшей раскуроченную дверь.  
Он печально вздохнул. Любой сейф можно вскрыть. Вопрос в том, сколько уйдет на это времени. Наполеону было жаль стремительно павшую с Олимпа красавицу. В оставленном после взлома шраме не было ничего изящного. Главное — эффективность.  
— Сейф из дома не выносили, — продолжил Илья. — Видимо, знали, что Фицалан в отъезде. Они с Луизой отправились по делам в Европу.  
— Фицалан говорил, что было в сейфе? — вернувшись к снимку, спросил Соло.  
Дерзко, подумал он, дерзко, расчетливо, нагло. Отъезд хозяев никогда не гарантировал спокойного ограбления. Значит, грабитель был уверен, что никто не помешает. Наполеон пригубил кофе, моргнул и заглянул в опустевшую чашку.  
— Нет, — Илья покачал головой. — По словам Луизы, стоило ему только увидеть развороченный сейф, он тут же слег с ударом. До сих пор в больнице, врачи запретили разговаривать с ним на эту тему. Любая попытка приводит к приступу паники.  
Под удивленным взглядом напарника Наполеон подтащил к себе его чашку и сделал большой глоток.  
— К слову, никто в семье не знал о существовании этого сейфа, — приподняв бровь, Илья наблюдал за Соло. — Он был очень аккуратно припрятан за книжным шкафом. Тяжелый перелет, ковбой? — Илья склонил голову к плечу: Наполеон вертел в руках опустевшую чашку.  
Курякин откинулся на спинку дивана и скрестил руки.  
— Возможно, мне нужна будет твоя помощь, — беспечно произнес Наполеон и поставил чашку на стол.  
Он сдвинул две пустых чашки рядом, стукнул ногтем по ободку и посмотрел на Илью. Тот, едва уловимо нахмурившись, изучал потолок, словно что-то высчитывая. Илья размеренно дышал, изредка покусывая изнутри губу, и смотрел будто сквозь предметы. Таким он был, когда разрабатывал миссии или играл в шахматы. Однажды Наполеон предложил сыграть в нарды, некогда игру королей, и получил к себе в партнеры внимательного и прилежного ученика.  
— Возможно, — кивнув, повторил Илья.  
Соло фыркнул:  
— Итак, у нас есть запертый в больнице старый друг Уэйверли, взломанный сейф, про существование которого никто не знал, украденное нечто, способное довести человека до удара, и два месяца после ограбления. Мы можем хотя бы осмотреть дом?


	2. Chapter 2

***

Отгородившись от всего мира каменной стеной и усаженными в ряд деревьями с идеально подстриженными кронами, дом Альфреда Фицалана спрятался посреди Стипл Астона. Это было небольшое двухэтажное здание с превращенным в гараж флигелем. «Семнадцатый век», — тоном скучающего знатока оповестил Наполеон, когда они вместе с Ильей оказались во внутреннем дворе с аккуратным газоном. Флигель почти полностью скрывали зацветшие, сладко пахнущие глицинии.  
Их встретил закутавшийся в шарф, с блокнотом под мышкой Альберт. В жизни он больше, чем на фото, походил на отца. Такой же высокий, статный, худощавый, с едва уловимой улыбкой. Разве что скуки не хватало в глазах. Наполеон поймал себя на сравнении, что Альфред Фицалан был выцветшей фотографией яркой, безудержной и несколько нервной молодости, которую представлял сейчас Альберт. Рукопожатие у него было крепкое. Он широко улыбался, тряс руку и благодарил за приезд. Он устроил экскурсию.  
— А как давно ваша семья владеет этим домом? — светским тоном поинтересовался Наполеон. Заложив руки за спину, словно на выставке, он прогуливался вслед за Альбертом.  
— Три поколения. В библиотеке отца есть книга о нашей семье. Традиция, — Альберт пожал плечами. — Но никаких тайных ходов, секретных подземелий. В детстве мы с Лидией мечтали найти что-нибудь такое. Даже проникли в кабинет отца, нашли чертежи. Были разочарованы, — доверительно сообщил Альберт. — Отец посмеялся тогда, и мы вместе соорудили новый план дома, там было все, что нам нужно, — он мягко улыбнулся. — Отец до сих пор хранит у себя эти рисунки.  
Наполеон одобрительно хмыкнул. Илья молча шел рядом. Он был в этом доме раньше, к стене его квартиры были прицеплены подробные планы комнат. Наполеон готов был поспорить: Илья изучил этот дом, он мог бы гулять по нему с закрытыми глазами. Сам Соло с любопытством оглядывался: он пробежался взглядом по деревянным балкам под потолком, по высоким окнам, отметил отличную звукоизоляцию комнат и недурной столовый набор с антикварными канделябрами, выставленными на окне кухни.  
— Отец не считает, что нужно трястись над историей, — заметив взгляд Наполеона, прокомментировал Альберт. — Однажды я пригласил друзей, они дышать боялись на обед, поданный на китайских антикварных блюдах. Ну, — он ухмыльнулся, — те, кто понял, конечно. Нет, — он тут же вскинулся на прищур Соло, — друзья не могли. Да и тот набор уже давно переехал к Лидии. Она обожает фарфор, и отец с удовольствием все ей отдал. Они с Луизой потом неделю выбирали новый столовый набор, — он хмыкнул.  
Соло понимающе кивнул: он заметил нелепый, ни с чем не сочетающийся аляповатый и странный набор тарелок и кружек, аккуратно сгруженных в раковину. Он заметил еще и следы легкого ожога на пальцах Альберта, будто тот работал с химикатами, и небольшой серебряный перстень на мизинце — не такой, как у отца, более изящный, более дорогой.  
— Альберт, ваш отец носит интересный перстень. Кажется, он из бронзы. Я думал, что это фамильная традиция, но ваша печатка…— начал Наполеон, ожидая, что младший Фицалан его подхватит.  
Альберт пожал плечами и, оправдывая ожидания Соло, сказал:  
— Да, у нас разные перстни. И как-то так получилось, ведь у семьи есть свой герб. Забавно, — он покачал головой. — Кулон с гербом есть у Лидии. Вот уж кто чтит семейные ценности. Отцовский перстень изготовлен из пенни. Это, как он рассказывал, была дружеская шутка, еще в студенческие времена.  
— А ваш? — небрежно спросил Соло. Он думал о том, как можно было бы ограбить этот дом, перебирал варианты и мысленно одобрял действия неведомого вора. Сам Наполеон поступил бы так же. Он покачал головой своим мыслям и посмотрел на Альберта.  
Альберт удивленно моргнул, нахмурился, явно не понимая, как украшения связаны с ограблением, и бросил взгляд на Илью. Но тот только коротко улыбнулся, демонстрируя легкую заинтересованность и поддерживая Наполеона.  
— Тут мы с отцом похожи. Дружеская шутка, — Альберт прикрыл перстень рукой. Он посмотрел на золотую печатку Соло, но ответный вопрос не задал. — Илья, — Альберт откашлялся, — вы говорили, что узнаете, — он нервно улыбнулся. — Когда отец установил сейф?  
Альберт распахнул перед ними дверь кабинета и отступил в сторону, пропуская вперед. Кабинет старшего Фицалана утопал в книгах, в сложенных на полу стопках бумаг и географических картах, которым была отдана отдельная стена. Наполеон с любопытством подошел к ним: здесь были карты девятнадцатого века, карты путешественников, а в центре в рамках висели детские планы. Альберт встал рядом, он протянул руку и дотронулся до рамки.  
— После войны, — спокойно ответил Илья и бросил взгляд на тяжелый маятник у окна. — В «Chubb» сказали, что ваш отец — их давний и любимый клиент. Альберт, могу ли я позвонить от вас?  
Выдохнув под нос что-то про двадцать лет, Альберт растерянно кивнул в сторону телефона на отцовском столе. Младший Фицалан перевел взгляд на Соло.  
— Я до сих пор не могу понять, какие тайны были у отца, — печально улыбаясь, Альберт говорил тихо. Он вглядывался в Наполеона так, как смертельно больные смотрят на их врачей — с надеждой, что те скажут: ваш диагноз был нелепой ошибкой. Наполеон понял: Альберт не в первый раз говорит все это. Скорее всего, они говорили об этом с сестрой. Возможно, Илья тоже слышал эти слова.  
— Он был простым преподавателем Кембриджа, — продолжал Альберт. — Он до сих пор не может сделать предложение Луизе. Но я видел кольцо, которое он купил пять лет назад. Боже, да даже Луиза его видела. Он отказывается разобраться в тонкостях рыбалки, хотя разбирается в астрономии и тонкостях римского права, но время от времени упорно ездит на нее с друзьями. Из вещей он берет только работы студентов, плед и старую шляпу с пером. Луиза до сих пор повязывает ему галстук. И тут вдруг тайны двадцатилетней выдержки, — он вздохнул.  
— И никогда не было ничего подозрительного? В нем или в его старых друзьях? — Соло любовался старинными картами.  
— Никогда. Отца можно назвать консерватором, самым скучным человеком Англии, но никогда — скрывающим какие-то секреты, способные довести до приступа. Его друзья... — он вздохнул. — У отца хорошие друзья. Этакое небольшое собрание не повзрослевшего кембриджского студенческого братства. То есть годы прошли, появилась степенность, занудность, вырос статус, но остальное не ушло. Не знаю, как объяснить. — Альберт посмотрел в сторону книжного шкафа. Наполеон проследил за его взглядом и хмыкнул, значит, там спрятан сейф. — Что такого он сделал? Илья сказал, — продолжил тихо Альберт, он осекся, вздохнул и продолжил: — Он сказал, что мы можем доверять нашему отцу.  
Наполеон вскинул бровь и обернулся. Ни его, ни Габи, ни тем более Уэйверли, изучившего их, не удивляла способность Ильи сопереживать попавшимся им во время операций невинным жертвам. И все-таки эта черта характера не стала приевшимся фактом.  
Устроившись у окна и аккуратно просматривая сваленные на небольшом круглом столике письма, Илья с кем-то тихо разговаривал по телефону. Скатывающееся к закату солнце все еще заливало комнату теплым светом, который среди обилия дерева насыщался медовым оттенком. Илья и маятник отбрасывали две длинные тени. Почувствовав на себе взгляд, Курякин поднял голову и вопросительно посмотрел на Наполеона. Тот мотнул головой: все в порядке.  
— Расскажите про друзей вашего отца? — вспомнив об Уэйверли, спросил Наполеон.  
— Их четверо, — Альберт подошел к стопке альбомов. — Здесь не всегда такой бардак. Отец педант. Просто, — он неловко сел на корточки, — вы понимаете… — его руки, когда он вытягивал альбом с темно-синей обложкой из стопки, дрожали.  
— Вы проверяли? Искали, не упустили ли чего? — мягко продолжил Наполеон.  
— Да, искал. — Он вытащил альбом, встал и, раскрыв его на нужно странице, протянул Наполеону. — Вот их студенческое фото. Забавно, их как раз фотографировала Луиза.  
На снимке пятеро выпускников — пиджаки были аккуратно сложены рядом — сидели в нижнем белье на бортике фонтана. Соло расплылся в улыбке. Он сомневался, что сможет использовать фотографию для шантажа Уэйверли. Но видеть того в роли безрассудного студента было приятно. Александр Уэйверли определенно был на снимке. И годы его изменили мало. Фицалан даже в такой момент выглядел скучающим. Остальных троих Наполеон запомнил.  
— Не удивлюсь на самом деле, если эта пятерка вытворяет что-то подобное и сейчас, — тепло сказал Альберт. — Рассказывать почти что нечего. Все окончили Кембридж, превратились в важных и скучных персон. Отец — единственный, кто остался преподавать. — Альберт легко похлопал пальцем по изображению молодого человека с густой копной волос и лицом утомленного поэта времен Байрона. — Отслужив, дядя Алекс, то есть Александр Уэйверли, нашел свое место в тихом правительственном кабинете. — Палец Альберта переместился на широко и открыто улыбающегося студента. Он был самым высоким среди всех, и, судя по всему, самым пьяным. — Фрэнк Картер — он, кстати, американец — неожиданно для всех пошел в полицию. Он учился праву, и все ожидали от него карьеры юриста. Но вместо этого Фрэнк стремительно дослужился до звания суперинтенданта. А потом ушел из полиции, стал частным детективом. А вот Роберт Босуорт, — палец указал на худого юношу, зажатого между пытающимся обхватить всех своими длинными руками Картером и вальяжно устроившимся Уэйверли. — Он как раз занялся правом. Правда, не в Англии. Работает в Берлине. Как говорит дядя Фрэнк, совершенно не по-английски влюбился в немку. Джеймс Дункан, — Альберт указал на абсолютно серьезного и, кажется, абсолютно трезвого студента, единственного в странном всклоченном судейском парике, поверх которого, будто придавливая и не давая упасть, лежала ладонь Картера. — Он стал журналистом. Так что Джеймс колесит по всему миру, от Китая с Индией до Антарктиды. Он даже был в СССР по специальному приглашению и теперь временами страдает по каким-то огурцам в банках. Это его хобби — пробовать различные кухни мира. Он, кстати, мечтает осесть и написать об этом книгу. Или хотя бы вести кулинарную колонку в газете. — Альберт улыбнулся. По тому, как он вскинул взгляд, Наполеон понял: Илья завершил разговор и уже некоторое время стоит у них за спиной. Скорее всего, зная дотошность Ильи, подумал Соло, тот уже слышал этот рассказ. Альберт продолжил: — Они все раскиданы по миру, но время от времени обязательно собираются на свою излюбленную рыбалку. Естественно, в той точке мира, где она возможна, — Он погладил снимок по краю. — Когда отец слег, они тут же все позвонили. Наверное, дядя Алекс рассказал. Он приезжал лично, уверил, что дело будет тихим, не дойдет до газет. Сказал, что у него есть связи.  
— С его-то работой в тихом правительственном кабинете, — хмыкнул Наполеон, — ничего удивительного.  
Он посмотрел на Илью: тот, заложив руки за спину, со смиренным видом покачал головой. Соло беззвучно ахнул: старый плут Уэйверли. Костерить шефа виртуозно не особо получалось. Вот ведь манипулятор, интриган — под понимающим взглядом Ильи Наполеон расплылся в улыбке, переходящей в ехидную усмешку: ну и что этот старый козел еще не рассказал. «Есть одно небольшое дело. Думаю, вам понравится», — вспомнил Наполеон. Он глубоко вдохнул. Уэйверли, Соло не сомневался, знал, что они раскопают этот снимок. Он уже не в первый раз своеобразно отходил в сторону, позволяя агентам самостоятельно разбираться в деле, изучая всю картину без подсказок и чужих эмоций вкупе с привязанностью. Наполеон с укором посмотрел на Илью: тот тоже хорош, тоже предпочел не расскаать и насладиться вихрем эмоций от осознания на лице напарника. Улыбаясь глазами, Илья состроил оскорбленное выражение лица. Сукин сын, медленно выдохнул Наполеон. Фрэнк Картер — об этом как-то проговорилась Грейс — возглавлял американское отделение А.Н.К.Л. Частный сыск, восхищенно подумал Соло, какие сказочники. И не нужно быть гениальным Шерлоком Холмсом, чтобы дополнить остальную картину: и Роберт Босуорт, и Джеймс Дункан, и, несомненно, Альфред Фицалан тоже каким-то образом были связаны с А.Н.К.Л. Соло облизнул губы и решил сменить тему.  
— А как выглядел кабинет, когда вы обнаружили взлом?  
— Все было как обычно, — Альберт закрыл альбом и вернул его на место. — Только грабители не потрудились скрыть следы взлома сейфа. Книжный шкаф, — он взмахнул рукой, приглашая Наполеона подойти к ни чем не отличающемуся от остальных книжному отделению, — за которым он был спрятан, был отодвинут, а сам сейф — вытащен наружу.  
Наполеон прошелся пальцами по полкам.Ему было жаль, что он не видел, как выглядела комната до ограбления. Были ли признаки, что какой-то полкой пользуются меньше, казались ли какие-нибудь книги самыми читаемыми, а где пыль была стерта только около корешков. Сейчас весь кабинет, несмотря на разложенныепо полу бумаги, блестел чистотой.  
— Все еще учусь, — проворчал Альберт, осторожно проведя рукой по боку шкафа. Сосредоточенно сопя, он что-то нащупал и слегка выдвинул вперед секцию — нижняя часть стеллажа со щелчком отъехала в сторону. За ней следом, поскрипывая, открылась ничем не придерживаемая вскрытая, словно консервная банка, дверца сейфа.  
— Собственно, в «Chubb» сказали, что это был индивидуальный заказ. Так что помимо сейфа они разработали конструкцию шкафа, — тут же пояснил Илья, изучающий не раскуроченный сейф, похоже, теперь намертво застрявший в небольшом отделении, а книжные полки.  
Наполеон присел на корточки перед сейфом. Как можно узнать, он задавался вопросом, о сейфе, о котором не знают домочадцы. Наполеон нахмурился: пути были, но при этом нужно было или отслеживать весь поток покупок и заказов на установку сейфов, или иметь определенную цель. Как-то во Франции Наполеон завел дружбу с очаровательной секретаршей «Fichet». У той была странная страсть к занятиям любовью на рабочем столе. Но Соло был не против: дама была бесподобна, а чертежи сейфов со списком клиентов — всегда под рукой.  
Итак, Фицалан, размышлял Наполеон, установил сейф лет двадцать назад. Соло складывал картинку в голове, которая почему-то превращалась в схему на любимой Ильей миллиметровке. Двадцать лет назад, война, секретный заказ сейфа, ублюдок Уэйверли, Картер, А.Н.К.Л., украденное нечто, что способно довести до приступа, Босуорт и Дункан, чьи роли были не определены, но вполне понятны. Берлин и мировое турне, Соло едко ухмыльнулся. Наполеон бросил взгляд на рассматривающего книги Илью. Небольшое дело, вспомнил Соло, небольшое дело, которое нам, черт побери, понравится. Этого и следовало ожидать, мрачно решил он.

***

— Терпеть не могу мировые заговоры, — вздохнул Наполеон, усаживаясь на переднее сиденье.  
Он потер пальцами виски, наблюдая, как Илья заводит машину. Провожая их, Альберт до сих пор стоял у калитки.  
— Думаешь, какой-нибудь сумасшедший ученый, решивший изменить географию или численность населения, лучше? — мягко спросил Илья.  
— Понятней, — пожал плечами Наполеон и откинулся на спинку кресла. — А тут что-то связанное с А.Н.К.Л., или с каким-нибудь темным прошлым Фицалана, или, — он хмыкнул и заговорщицки прошептал, — с темным прошлым нашего прекрасного шефа.  
Выруливая на основную дорогу, Илья покачал головой.  
— И тебе совсем не любопытно, какие скелеты в шкафу прячет Уэйверли? Кто потратил пару месяцев, соблазняя Грейс и выведывая информацию о шефе и А.Н.К.Л.?  
— Или распивал чай с женским составом технического отдела, починил пару радиоприемников и несколько сломанных замков, умудрившись после всего получить доступ к архивам? — сцепляя пальцы на колене, вдохновлено продолжил Наполеон.  
Они посмотрели друг на друга и понимающе улыбнулись.  
— Кстати, Габи сказала, что приступ был настоящий, — вновь смотря на дорогу, произнес Илья.  
— М-м-м? Ты звонил Габи?  
— Да, мы договорились созвониться в это время, — кивнул Илья. — Луизу Стюарт никто из окружения не зовет личной помощницей Фицалана. Только сам Альфред, я бы сказал, шутит на эту тему. Поэтому Габи, которая занималась счетами семьи, не составило труда выдать себя за помощницу. Ей удалось разговорить медсестру, присматривающую за Фицаланом. У того и в самом деле был приступ. Никакого притворства.  
— Удалось разговорить, — медленно повторил Соло.  
— Да, пара бутылок вина, задушевный разговор о бывших женихах, которые, несомненно, идиоты, — пожал плечами Илья. — Габи сказала, что больше не выйдет на связь. Они пошли за мороженым, а затем устроят вечер на троих с Эллой Фицджеральд. Без мужчин. Просила не беспокоиться и не слушать жучки, — он хмыкнул.  
— А Габи не собирается завести дружбу с кем-нибудь из компании, продавшей сейф? — ухмыльнулся Соло.  
— Думаешь, так наш грабитель вышел на Фицаланов? — спросил Илья, моментально поняв, к чему клонит Соло. — Пока тебя не было, Габи расширила свой круг знакомых. И кое-кто из компании «Chubb» в него вошел. Так вот, — он вздохнул, — все чертежи на месте.  
— Что приводит нас к тому, — подхватывая мысль, продолжил Наполеон, — что действовал кто-то из своих. И кто-то из домочадцев хорошо скрывает, что знал о сейфе. Либо…  
— Либо, если предположить, что, к примеру… — Илья вздохнул. — Из этой пятерки двое точно связаны с А.Н.К.Л. Ни Фицалан, ни Уэйверли не захотели афишировать ограбление. Хотя, казалось бы, какой позор может навлечь взлом домашнего сейфа. Если, конечно, там не лежал компромат. Но если предположить, что вся наша пятерка связана с А.Н.К.Л., если предположить, что украденное как-либо связано с А.Н.К.Л...  
— То можно предположить, — отозвался Наполеон, — что тут замешан кто-то из своих, кто-то из этой пятерки. И именно поэтому Уэйверли хочет решить дело тихо.  
Илья кивнул. Он бросил взгляд в сторону Наполеона, тот задумчиво рассматривал аккуратные старинные домики, мимо которых они проезжали.  
— Все-таки лучше бы это был какой-нибудь сумасшедший ученый, — покачал головой Соло.  
***

«Double R» процветал. Он светился яркими огнями, пропуская сквозь стены музыку. Какофония смеха волнами выплескивалась на улицу, стоило только очередному посетителю покинуть или войти в заведение. Окружающие дома боязливо жались друг к другу, утопая в темноте и надежде, что все веселье в эту ночь останется за стенами когда-то заброшенного магазина. На входе стоял Ронни. Одетый в твидовый модный костюм с аккуратно повязанным галстуком, он курил, с удовольствием выпуская облака дыма и цепко осматривая местность. Соло он приметил мгновенно. Ронни оскалился, растянул губы в улыбке и выпустил дым в лицо подошедшему Наполеону.  
— А говорили, ты честным стал, важным, — вальяжно протянул он, выставив ногу поперек прохода в клуб. — Говорили даже, что мертвым.  
Наполеон вздернул бровь и ухмыльнулся:  
— Не смог отказаться от хорошего предложения, — пожал он плечами.  
Ронни цокнул языком и вытащил левой рукой из кармана пачку сигарет. Соло понимающе улыбнулся. У Реджи после бесконечных уличных драк осталась привычка: предлагать сигарету правой и бить левой.  
— Решил вспомнить старое? — Ронни подождал, пока Наполеон возьмет сигарету. — Основы? Неужели наскучили аристократы? — имитируя светский тон разговоров о погоде, ехидно спросил он. — Хотя, скажу я тебе, сейчас аристократы сами спускаются к нам.  
— Есть разговор к Часовщику. Ребята сказали, что он сегодня здесь, — благодарно кивнув за появившуюся под носом зажигалку, Наполеон прикурил.  
— Ребята слишком много болтают, — недовольно пробурчал Ронни.  
Двери клуба распахнулись, и на улицу выпорхнула обнимающаяся пьяная парочка. Ронни недовольно убрал ногу, с презрением фыркнув на похотливо забирающиеся под платье руки мужчины.  
— Это не связано с вашим бизнесом, — Наполеон пожал плечами. Он затянулся и поморщился — давно не курил.  
— Если ты тащишь на себе хвост, малыш, — Ронни внезапно ухватил Соло за лацкан пиджака и притянул к себе, шепча на ухо, — это связано с нашим бизнесом. Все связано с ним, если ты переступаешь границу нашей территории. — Сжав волосы на макушке Соло, он шумно дышал ему в ухо.  
От Ронни несло дорогим парфюмом, и Соло мог бы назвать его марку, пивом и табаком. Наполеон прикрыл глаза: слежки за собой в этот раз он не заметил. Он попросил Илью высадить его за несколько кварталов и долго петлял по улицам, спускаясь в сердце Ист-Энда. Наполеон облизнул губы и спокойно повторил:  
— Это никак не связано с вашими делами.  
— Тогда, я думаю, ты будешь не против, если мои ребята развлекутся с ним, — Ронни довольно хохотнул и чмокнул Наполеона за ухом.  
— Без проблем, — Соло пожал плечами.  
Ронни выпустил Наполеона, и тот недовольно хмурясь, одернул пиджак. Соло затянулся сигаретой.  
— Старина Джек сказал, что ты ищешь крошку Олив, — Ронни щелкнул пальцами и махнул куда-то за спину Наполеона. — Старина Джек совсем сдал за последнее время. Но ты понимаешь, семья, дети, новая жизнь, — он хохотнул.  
Из тени отделились две фигуры — Соло не помнил их имен, но они как-то встречались — и направились на противоположную сторону улицы.  
— Да, — кивнул Наполеон, надеясь, что Джек отделался легким испугом.  
Раздался крик, звон разбитой бутылки и гогот. Наполеон сглотнул и нервно усмехнулся, надеясь, что это действительно был хвост, а не какой-то несчастный прохожий. Ронни бросил тоскливый взгляд за спину Соло — явно хотел поучаствовать в драке.  
— Крошка Олив помогла мне с подарком на день рождения Реджи, — тоном обиженного ребенка произнес Ронни. — Она часть нашего бизнеса, — он нервно затянулся. Его рука дрожала.  
— Я просто хотел узнать, как у нее дела. Ребята сказали, что Часовщик с ней работал.  
Ронни расхохотался. Он хлопнул со всей силы Наполеона по плечу, согнулся, схватившись за живот, а потом, задыхаясь, шумно хватая ртом воздух, выпрямился.  
— Он с ней работал так же, как я работал с малышом Тедди, или с малышом Лесли. Поверь, — он провел ладонью по щеке Наполеона, — тебе не стоит разговаривать с Часовщиком. Он до сих пор носит траур, — трагически выдохнул Ронни. — Любовь, — он растянул губы в пошлой ухмылке.  
— Траур? — Наполеон вздернул бровь.  
— Малышка Олив мертва. И года еще не прошло. Часовщик скорбит, и я скорблю. Кто сможет помочь мне порадовать Реджи на следующий день рождения? — Ронни покачал головой и сделал затяжку. Он сделал шаг, оказавшись нос к носу с Наполеоном. — Знаешь, малыш, что у нас поговаривают? Ребята тебе не сказали? — Соло мотнул головой. Ронни вновь наклонился к его уху и шепнул: — Говорят, ты убил малышку Олив. — Он сделал шаг назад и с любопытством всмотрелся в лицо Наполеона. Тот моргнул, открыл рот, но Ронни тут же положил на его губы палец.  
— Ш-ш-ш, ты же знаешь, скорбь и траур так эмоциональны. Они зовут и требуют крови, — он улыбнулся. — Поэтому, думаю, ты не будешь возражать.  
— Я не представляю… — начал Наполеон, но тут же получил удар под колени.  
Он пошатнулся, на мгновение теряя равновесие. Этого хватило, чтобы охрана Ронни скрутила его руки, с хрустом вывернув их назад. В рот Наполеону сунули тряпку. Чистая, отметил Соло.  
— Помнится, ты всегда был белоручкой. Боялся испачкаться, — потирая подбородок, задумчиво произнес Ронни. — Убил ли ты Олив? Говорят, ради какой-то картины убил или чтобы вернуться в наш мир, — он пожал плечами. — Реджи сказал, что тебя, в любом случае, надо отдать Часовщику. Он сказал, что к нему приходили какие-то важные птицы и говорили об этом. Так странно, — он покачал головой. — Реджи любит красивые вещи, не любит их портить. А тут отдать Часовщику, — Ронни цокнул языком. — Так что можешь сказать мне спасибо.  
Ронни кивнул своей охране, и те моментально, разрезав рукав пиджака, вытянули вперед правую руку Наполеона. Ронни присел на корточки рядом и погладил белую кожу.  
— Больно падать с Олимпа? — с грустью спросил он, втыкая в вену иголку от шприца.

***

Наполеон приходил в сознание медленно. Он чувствовал, как мерно покачиваются под ним волны, как ветер легко касается лица. Наполеону казалось: он лежит на легком плоту. Ему хотелось развалиться, раскинуть звездочкой руки и ноги и отдаться на волю течения. В ушах стоял мерный гул, и Соло едва различал шелест волн. Он улыбнулся — все было хорошо, только не хватало теплого солнца. Соло спустил руку с плота, чтобы дотянуться пальцами до прохладной воды. Плот исчез, Наполеон ушел под воду. Он бил по ней руками, барахтался, хватал ртом воздух. В голове сквозь треск помех зазвучала с середины припева итальянская песня. И на него упал грузовик.  
— Ковбой, — прошипел Илья в ухо Наполеону.  
Курякин держал крепко: прижал руки к торсу, обхватил ногами, пыхтел. Наполеон дернулся. Он чувствовал, как внутренности медленно скручивает, и черная волна грязи топит, давит на горло. Соло раскрыл рот, пытаясь дышать. Илья среагировал мгновенно: кровать куда-то исчезла, и Наполеон свесился на пол — прямиком к заготовленному ведру. Соло вывернуло — его трясло, выкручивало, глаза щипало. Илья придерживал его голову. Когда все закончилось, Курякин полотенцем вытер рот Наполеона, уложил на кровать и завис над ним, внимательно разглядывая.  
— Жучок? — просипел Соло.  
— Да, — ответил Илья, убирая волосы с его вспотевшего лба.  
— Курица-наседка, — простонал Наполеон.  
Он комкал в пальцах простынь и тяжело дышал. В ушах стоял гул, а кости, казалось, растягивают, рвут плоть.  
— Где? — выдохнул он.  
— В Ист-Энде, в мусорном контейнере, — без тени эмоций ответил Илья.  
— Воняю, — простонал Соло.  
— А я думал, это твой очередной щегольской парфюм, — мягко произнес Илья.  
— Наркотики, какая банальность, — скривил губы Соло и попробовал открыть глаза. Комната, поменяв пол с потолком, крутанулась перед ним, стены сжались, скрутились и пошли пятнами. И Наполеон вновь оказался подвешенным над ведром. Его вырвало желчью.  
Когда полотенце появилось перед лицом Соло во второй раз, он безуспешно попробовал его отобрать. Мягко придерживая ладонью за затылок, Илья старательно вытер лицо Наполеона.  
— Посмотри на меня, — попросил Илья.  
Соло промычал, что ему больно, что перед глазами плавают рыбки, а если он их откроет, то грузовик обязательно ослепит его фарами. Но Илья ничего не понял и повторил вновь:  
— Ковбой, посмотри на меня.  
— Не хочу, — смог выдавить из себя Наполеон.  
Илья мягко погладил его по щеке, водя большими пальцами под ресницами.  
— Наполеон, — шепотом раздалось над ухом Соло, — покажи мне свои бесстыжие глаза.  
— Не могу, — выдохнул Соло, стараясь поймать Илью. Он тонул, исчезал в бликах воды, и Наполеон все никак не мог подхватить его. — Открою глаза, и грузовик меня найдет.  
— Понятно, — спокойно сказал Илья и оставил его в покое.  
Соло болезненно вздрогнул, вцепился в руки напарника и вновь погрузился под воду.

***

Илья нагло сидел рядом: убрал подушку под спину, вытянул ноги и занял половину кровати. Он просматривал какие-то документы, сложенные аккуратной стопочкой на коленях. У его правого локтя лежал вальтер. Наполеон нахмурился, тщетно пытаясь сфокусироваться и разобрать слова на бумагах. Он фыркнул и отстучал пальцем по бедру Ильи: «Пить» — азбукой Морзе. Курякин зашуршал бумагами, вздохнул — и через мгновение под носом у Наполеона оказался стакан воды. Соло облизнул губы и, схватившись ладонью за стакан, прижав к стеклу пальцы Ильи, осторожно сделал глоток.  
— Почему нельзя просто использовать хлороформ? — прошелестел Наполеон между глотками.  
— Потому что они плохие люди, которым плевать на твое здоровье? — предположил вернувшийся к разбору непонятных бумажек Илья.  
— Что читаешь? — Соло отпустил стакан, и Илья вернул его на пол.  
— Хм, — Илья почесал подбородок. — Я бы сказал, что это приключенческий роман с элементами драмы, эротики и, даже не знаю, черного юмора. Местами очень поучительно.  
Соло вздохнул, заворачиваясь в одеяло. Он нахмурился, пытаясь вспомнить, что мог такого заполучить Илья, еще и в черновиках. Год назад Уэйверли на день рождения достал Курякину рукопись Стругацких. Когда они оба лежали в госпитале, Габи читала вслух «Хищные вещи века» — тренировала свой русский.  
— Флеминг? — попробовал угадать Соло.  
— Нет, — усмехнулся Илья.  
Наполеон усиленно засопел: голова соображала плохо, кости по-прежнему ломило как после хорошей драки. Он зевнул.  
— Хм, Илья, это что-то из вашего подполья?  
— Приключенческий роман с элементами драмы и эротики? — даже под одеялом Наполеон с легкостью представил, как Илья выгнул бровь, на мгновение отвлекшись от бумаг.  
Соло выглянул наружу и прищурился, часто моргая, пытаясь разглядеть Илью. Тот легко улыбался.  
— Почитаешь вслух?  
Илья пожал плечами:  
— Стиль местами хромает. Зато с картинками. Вот одно из моих любимых мест, — он вытащил из стопки уже отложенный лист, откашлялся и начал читать: — Целью объекта, несомненно, могли стать драгоценности семьи Олдрен. Поэтому для поимки вора 5 июня 1956 года было решено установить круглосуточное наблюдение за банком. Часть банковских работников была заменена полицейскими, переодетыми в штатское. В хранилище — за счет владельца банка — была установлена система видеонаблюдения по типу германского «Волшебного зеркала». Чтобы избежать возможности подкупа какого-либо из сотрудников, штат периодически частично менялся. Рапорты о происходящем делались каждый час. Наблюдение велось круглосуточно в течение недели. За это время было выявлено два случая мошенничества с чековой книжкой, обнаружены фальшивые купюры и предотвращено одно мелкое хулиганство. 12 июня 1956 года при посещении Анной Олдрен обнаружилась подмена драгоценностей. Была произведена повторная проверка личных дел сотрудников, в ходе которой выяснилось: за три недели до установки наблюдения в штате появился новый уборщик. Его личное дело вместе с личными делами других сотрудников не вызвало подозрений со стороны специально собранной комиссии полиции и ЦРУ. И он продолжал свою работу на протяжении всей операции по поимке предполагаемого вора. В данный момент адрес и данные, предоставленные им при трудоустройстве, находятся в процессе анализа. 13 июня 1956 года в связи с признанием нецелесообразности, неэффективности и крайней расточительности наблюдение было снято. Драгоценности миссис Олдрен (список в приложении) объявлены в розыск. Полиция штата начала проверку местных скупщиков, ломбардов и теневых аукционов.  
Когда Илья закончил читать, он аккуратно отложил листок и внимательно посмотрел на Наполеона. Соло моргнул, нахмурился и просто спросил:  
— Действительно, стиль хромает. Кто автор?  
— Тут их много. ЦРУ любезно составило антологию, — Илья сложил ладони поверх стопки документов. — На самом деле эта тысяча и одна сказка предназначалась для развлечения наших дорогих коллег из Моссада. Но курьер перебрал в баре с красоткой, а на утро проснулся без почты. Бывает, — он хмыкнул.  
— Хм, — Наполеон откинул одеяло, обнаружив, что Илья оставил на нем только трусы, и сел, сцепив пальцы. — И как тебе?  
— Как я и сказал, местами увлекательно, местами познавательно и довольно-таки нравоучительно. Жаль, что, наверняка, не в единственном экземпляре. Всегда хотел почувствовать, что такое обладать раритетом.  
— Быть может, в Моссаде нашелся редактор, — Наполеон потер щеку. — Зачем оно им?  
— Затем, что твои пальчики обнаружили на признании отца Антуана. Думаю, Моссад хотел узнать своего героя и побеседовать на тему списка.  
— Понятно.  
— И еще. Ты интересовался судьбой Оливии Бернард, — Илья протянул тонкую папку со штампом нью-йоркского отделения полиции.  
Соло молча принял ее: в ней оказался стандартный отчет об убийстве в одном из отелей недалеко от Центрального парка. По сведениям администратора, последним посетителем был некий Наполеон Соло, которого дама ждала с особым нетерпением: заставила горничных дважды убраться в номере, заказала ужин на двоих, шампанское. Наполеон провел пальцем по напечатанной дате: ноябрь 1964. Он грустно улыбнулся: он был в Нью-Йорке в тот месяц, от Центрального парка до него было совсем ничего.  
— Оружие не терял? — спокойно спросил Илья, словно интересуясь, взял ли Соло с собой ключи.  
Наполеон отрицательно качнул головой.  
— Ты поэтому был в Нью-Йорке? — спросил он.  
— Не совсем, — Илья внимательно посмотрел на Соло, осторожно, без резких движений устраивавшего из подушки и одеяла что-то наподобие гнезда. — Уэйверли подозревал, что в А.Н.К.Л. завелся крот. Нужно было тихо проверить информацию.  
— Подозревал? — хмыкнул Наполеон.  
Илья посмотрел на него с пониманием. За два года они убедились: Уэйверли никогда не высказывал подозрений, если не имел на руках хотя бы несколько подтверждений теории. Уэйверли мог просто решить, что для эффектного выхода в стиле ЭркюляПуаро или Шерлока Холмса время пока не настало. Остальное было делом словесности.  
— Пять агентов американского отделения погибло за 64ый. Причины разные. Один попался в ловушку на задании. Второй — под машину. Водитель попался неопытный, шестнадцатилетка угнала покатать отцовский «Форд». Третий во время слежки за объектом упал с высоты. Четвертый умер от анафилактического шока при, казалось бы, простом бытовом несчастном случае. Его укусила оса. Пятый тоже неудачно упал. Уэйверли не нравилась такая статистика. И когда тебя ранили, он попросил аккуратно заняться этим делом. Фрэнк Картер, — ухмыльнулся Илья, видимо, вспомнив кембриджскую компанию, — шеф нью-йоркского отдела, не очень торопился бить тревогу. А тут как раз был повод вмешаться в их работу. В Нью-Йорке открылась подозрительная фармакологическая компания, «Квант». Чудеса медицины, — Илья вздохнул, — которые вызывают привыкание. У А.Н.К.Л. не хватало рук, и я оказался там весьма к месту. На первый взгляд, смерти агентов казались нелепой чередой совпадений, сплошь человеческие факторы. Но когда мы нашли офис «Кванта», то обнаружили поименный список всего американского подразделения. Висел, прикрепленный булавкой к доске объявлений, — Илья покачал головой. — Ясное дело, офис был почти пуст. Осталась только пара запуганных рядовых белых воротничков. Документы вывезены — служащие сказали, что компания решила переехать. А из тех документов, что остались, выяснилось немногое. Разве что пара поставщиков лекарственных средств, а еще некий мистер Кэссиди, услуги которого оплачивались довольно-таки прилично. Вот мистером Кэссиди я и занимался первое время.  
— Успешно, как я понимаю, — Наполеон нахмурился и многозначительно посмотрел на стоящий на полу графин с водой.  
— Естественно, — Илья подхватил графин со стаканом и передал их Соло. Наполеон благодарно кивнул. — Получить доступ к найденной банковской ячейке оказалось просто. Картер в приступе злости вспомнил всех своих информаторов со времен работы в полиции, каким-то образом заручился помощью ЦРУ, даже мафию поднял на ноги, и через некоторое время у меня на руках были всевозможные данные по мистеру Кэссиди, включая доверенность на мое имя для доступа к ячейке.  
Наполеон облизнул губы и сделал глоток.  
— Мне нравился мистер Кэссиди, — Соло прикрыл глаза.  
— Да, хорошая была работа, — Илья аккуратно сгрузил стопку бумаг с колен на пол. — Зачем ты искал Оливию Бернард?  
Наполеон вздохнул и потер висок.  
— А ты еще не узнал? — он слабо улыбнулся. — Письмо…  
— Письмо на имя мистера Кэссиди как раз попало мне в руки. Оно успело погулять по Америке, вернуться в Лондон и вновь оказаться в Нью-Йорке. Я подумал, что это важно.  
— И решил посмотреть на мою реакцию, — хмыкнул Наполеон, допивая стакан воды.  
— И это тоже, — признал Илья.  
— Что ж, — тихо выдохнул Наполеон. — Не то чтобы я хотел ворошить прошлое. Когда-то мы с Оливией считались конкурентами. Я был первоклассным вором, она была первоклассным вором. И нам нравилось наше соперничество. Было весело уводить из-под носа друг у друга заказы, антиквариат и картины, обводить вокруг пальца, своеобразно подшучивать. Например, зная, что она хочет что-то украсть, я мог выкрасть это первым, оставив на месте вещи коробку конфет в утешение. Она могла поступить так же. Правда, я пришел на черный рынок после нее. Она уже была, образно говоря, королевой воров. И тут появился я, амбициозный, талантливый, превосходный вор, к слову, очень красивый, — Наполеон улыбнулся тяжело вздохнувшему Илье. — Однажды нас свел в одном деле, как оказалось, общий знакомый. Старик Брант.  
— Который отправил то письмо, — констатировал Илья.  
— Это ты разузнал, — Наполеон улыбнулся. — На самом деле старик Брант был моим первым крупным провалом. Я хотел украсть у него картину, мне ее заказали. И он меня поймал. Смеялся потом долго, но полиции не сдал. Сказал, что эта картина подделка, а меня пытались подставить. Оказалось, что он и сам связан с черным рынком. Не вор, отнюдь не вор. Он контролировал часть рынка. И через его лавку перепродавались многие украденные вещи. Можно сказать, он был своеобразным посредником. — Наполеон откашлялся и налил себе еще воды. — Я понравился старику Бранту, и он взял меня в дело. А потом свел с Олив. Какое-то время мы работали втроем. Однажды Брант, кстати, у него было своеобразное чувство юмора, объявил: кто из нас двоих с Олив останется в живых, тот получит приз. Конечно, условием было, что смерть одного из нас не будет проделкой второго. Все должно быть по-честному. Старик обещал, что призом будет что-то важное, — Наполеон вздохнул. — Я хотел узнать, что случилось с Олив. Она никогда не страдала безрассудством. Железная королева, — он печально улыбнулся. — И, несомненно, мне крайне интересно, что же задумывал старик Брант. Но, увы, он оказался тоже мертв. Правда, по естественным причинам. Вот и вся история.  
— Ясно, — приходя к каким-то своим выводам, Илья потер подбородок. — Возвращаясь, к американскому отделению, — хмурясь, начал он. — Позже я вышел еще на один след. Был такой наемный убийца по прозвищу Невидимка. Его профиль — незаметные и скучные смерти. Никаких эффектных выходов, устрашающих пыток. Скучно, серо, буднично.  
— Ага, — кивнул Соло, отпивая воду. — В ЦРУ про него ходили слухи, почти что легенды. Так что многие просто не верили, что такой есть. — Он оперся макушкой в изголовье кровати и с осознанием смысла повторил: — Был.  
Илья кивнул:  
— Профессионал. Бывший военный, к слову. Я с ним поговорил немного. Оказалось: однажды на его голову накинули мешок, запихнули в машину и там предложили работу. Платили хорошо. Главное — добросовестно. Как положено, аванс дали тут же, после согласия. Выдали основные данные по жертвам: имена, адреса проживания, некоторые медицинские характеристики. Остальное он сделал сам. К слову, жертв было ровно пять. Хотя в списке, висевшем в «Кванте», значилось все подразделение А.Н.К.Л.  
— Хм, — Соло поскреб щеку. — Показательное выступление? Или они готовились к чему-то большему, но просто не успели?  
— Возможно. Нью-йоркский штаб свернули полностью, всех агентов отозвали, операции заморозили. И Уэйверли сказал глаз с тебя не спускать. Слишком многое на тебе почему-то сходится. — Илья щелкнул пальцами. — Стоит еще добавить, что ограбление Фицаланов очень уж напоминает серию ограблений коллекционеров во Франции. Незаметное и очень наглое проникновение во время разъездов хозяев. И при этом все чертежи и параметры сейфов на месте. А украдены только определенные вещи, хотя в домах было чем еще поживиться.  
— Друг мой, — важно вставил Наполеон, — должен сказать, что организаторов и исполнителей этой серии ограблений так и не удалось найти.  
Илья ухмыльнулся:  
— Да, это твои обвинители не доказали. И все же, если не брать во внимание этот прискорбный случай судебной практики, стоит признать, ограбления организованы по одной схеме. И в итоге у нас вырисовывается твой страстный поклонник, — покачал головой Илья. — Кому же ты так хвост отдавил, ковбой?  
Наполеон покосился на вальтер и прискорбно вздохнул, разведя руками.  
— Ты же знаешь, я предпочитаю другие формы выражения страсти, — он потер переносицу. — А из Аргентины меня не отозвали, чтобы был на виду, — Наполеон покачал головой. — Или же, наоборот, сослали в Аргентину, чтобы был на виду.  
— Верно, — кивнул Илья. — Предатель ты или нет, ты бы в любом случае выполнил миссию. По разным причинам, конечно, — он пожал плечами. — Все понятно, если ты на нашей стороне. Если нет, то чтобы не вызвать подозрений, ты все равно бы довел миссию до конца.  
Наполеон хмыкнул, переводя взгляд со стены с однотонными обоями на потолок и обратно. В тишине он осмотрел комод с водруженным сверху проигрывателем.  
— Знаешь, ковбой, ты ужасный шпион. Я удивляюсь твоей изворотливости, благодаря которой ты долгое время умудрялся выходить сухим из воды. Я удивляюсь твоей наглости и благосклонности фортуны к тебе… — на одном дыхании выдал Илья.  
— Да-да, спасибо, напарник, — пробурчал под нос Наполеон. — Твоя поддержка так много для меня значит…  
— Ты увиваешься за всеми юбками подряд, — не обращая внимания на ворчание Соло, продолжал Илья. — Смешиваешь работу и личное. Ты ввязываешься в авантюры и иногда не знаешь, что нужно вовремя заткнуться. — Илья перевел дыхание и мрачно посмотрел на Соло. — Но ты не дурак.  
Наполеон возмущенно фыркнул, стукнув зубами о край стакана.  
— Если бы ты захотел предать А.Н.К.Л., попутно убрав с пути конкурента по кражам, ты бы так не наследил, — веско закончил Илья.  
— Какая высокая оценка моих способностей, — ехидно выдал Соло. — А вот представь себе, что я предатель. Продал список американских агентов, выкрал список бежавших нацистов. Зачем, кстати? Ради страховки и денег? Еще убил конкурента, чтобы вернуться в мир свободного передвижения искусства. Хотя зачем? Ведь нормально же раньше работали. Напоследок и Фицаланов зачем-то ограбил. Но, видимо, тоже хотел насолить А.Н.К.Л. А все остальное — притворство, — он сладко улыбнулся, распахнув глаза и состроив самое невинное выражение лица, по мнению Ильи, больше похожее на выражение наглой кошачьей морды, сожравшей, не слезая со стола, последний кусок колбасы.  
— Определенно не знаешь, когда нужно вовремя заткнуться, — невозмутимо констатировал Илья. — Ты мог бы просто сбежать, если бы захотел. Исчезнуть на какой-нибудь миссии. А не тащить за собой хвост из разозленного руководства А.Н.К.Л. или Моссада.  
Наполеон внимательно посмотрел на Курякина, разглядывая напарника так, словно решал какое-то сложное математическое уравнение. Илья был спокоен, быть может, он выглядел чуть-чуть уставшим, и тени под глазами созданы были не игрой света. Наполеон едва улыбнулся и выдохнул, сунув пустой графин со стаканом Илье. Тот хмыкнул и вернул посуду на пол.  
— Значит, это все началось в 1964ом. Убита Оливия Бернард, — Наполеон сжал кулак и, перечисляя дела, разгибал пальцы, — и, предположительно, в это же время выкрадены данные американского отделения А.Н.К.Л.  
Илья остановил его взмахом руки.  
— Список украден немного раньше. Среди имен на стенде «Кванта» значился Роберт Пул. Он погиб в конце 63его. Нарвался на растяжку.  
— Хм. Значит, сначала список, затем Оливия. После этого где-то в январе убивают отца Антуана, забирая его список. И ни в одном из этих случаев, не нарушив секретности, я не смогу доказать, что я был там, где я был.  
— Ты забыл ограбление Фицаланов в январе… — начал Илья, но осекся.  
Раздался щелчок открываемой входной двери. Наполеон осекся и хмуро посмотрел на Илью, аккуратно опустившего ладонь на вальтер.  
— Мальчики, это я! — вслед за хлопком двери и звуком скидываемых туфель из прихожей раздался голос Габи. — Илья, не застрели меня, пожалуйста, — весело попросила она.  
Наполеон покачал головой, с улыбкой наблюдая, как Илья возводит глаза к потолку. Соло натянул одеяло до талии и откинулся на спинку кровати, поправив под собой подушку. Он выразительно посмотрел на подушку Ильи, но тот нахмурился и всем видом показал — не отдаст. Габи, что-то ворча про уставшие ноги и дурацкие новые туфли, хозяйничала на кухне, хлопая дверцами шкафчиков и холодильника.  
— Алкоголь? — шепотом поинтересовался Соло.  
— Чай и кофе, — прислушиваясь к ограблению холодильника, тихо сказал Илья.  
— Привет! — слегка растрепанная, держащая тарелку с жареной картошкой Габи возникла на пороге спальни.  
Наполеон помахал ей рукой.  
— Надеюсь, я ничего важного не пропустила, — сунув тарелку Илье, подтянув брюки, Габи залезла на кровать и уселась в ногах, поерзав и приняв позу лотоса, взъерошила волосы, вытягивая из прически шпильки, и потянулась. Илья вернул ей тарелку.  
— Ужасно голодная, — подцепив вилкой пару кусочков, пробормотала Габи. — Наполеон, ты у себя дома не появляешься совсем? Совершенно пустой холодильник.  
— Между прочим, там есть спаржа с голландским соусом, и утиная грудка, и… — возмущенно начал Соло.  
— Вот я и говорю, совершенно пустой холодильник, — жуя картошку, мрачно сказала Габи.  
— И еще сыры, и… — фыркнул Наполеон, с возмущением глядя на сдерживающего смех Илью. — И что ты делала у меня дома? — сдаваясь, вздохнул он.  
— А, так вы не дошли еще до самого интересного, — усмехнулась Габи. — Как думаешь, Наполеон, что сказала бы полиция, обнаружив тебя, пребывающего в объятиях наркотиков в квартире вместе с украденными у Фицаланов вещами? — она отправила себе в рот очередную порцию картошки и довольно прикрыла глаза.  
Наполеон, прикрыв глаза, потер щеки.  
— А что сказала полиция, увидев тебя? — устало спросил он.  
— Ну что она могла сказать, — Габи пожала плечами, — милой девушке в одном полотенце, которая слишком громко смотрит телевизор в ожидании своего любовника? Пожурили, облапали своими взглядами фигуру, проверили, что все в порядке, и ушли, решив, что соседи, вызвавшие их из-за якобы звуков стрельбы, ошиблись. — Прожевав очередную порцию, Габи довольно выдохнула. — Картины и драгоценности я передала Уэйверли. А вот никаких странных бумаг не нашла.  
Наполеон мрачно посмотрел на Габи.  
— Ронни приказал своим ребятам доставить тебя до квартиры. Но у них возникли неприятности на дороге, так что им ничего не оставалось, как выбросить твое тело в мусорный контейнер и сбежать, — мягко вмешался Илья. Наполеон удивленно вскинул бровь, без слов спрашивая про возникшие неприятности, но Илья покачал головой. — Уэйверли сообщил о звонке твоих соседей в полицию, те якобы слышали стрельбу. И я попросилГаби присмотреть за твоей квартирой и поискать украденное у Фицаланов. Мы решили подстраховаться. — Илья усмехнулся. — Думаю, даже в полотенце я бы не произвел на полицию такое впечатление, как Габи.  
— Значит, и в деле Фицаланов меня хотят подставить, — невозмутимо сказал Наполеон, возмущенно глянув на Илью, состроившего саркастическое выражение лица: — Повторяю, агент Курякин, организаторы и исполнители французской серии ограблений установлены не были. Не смотри на меня так.  
— То есть, — Габи задумчиво вертела вилку в пальцах, — тебя подвели под удар в Нью-Йорке, по сути, сдав полиции и А.Н.К.Л., там и до ЦРУ недалеко. Моссад тобой тоже интересуется. Кстати, и Картер не прочь устроить личную вендетту. И вот теперь лондонская полиция, — она вздохнула. — Не слишком ли мелко? Быть может, мы что-то не знаем про МИ-6, к примеру?  
— То есть лондонская полиция на мою голову — это все равно что комарик укусит? — хохотнул Соло и мрачно добавил: — Думаю, английское отделение А.Н.К.Л. тоже было бы не против поговорить со мной по душам. Наверное.  
Габи пожала плечами и, перегнувшись через ноги Ильи, поставила тарелку на пол.  
— Почему именно ты, вот что интересно, — задумчиво произнесла она.  
— Я не против уступить главную роль в этой истории, — патетично произнес Наполеон, за что тут же получил укоризненный взгляд Ильи. Соло фыркнул.  
— Но в этом для нас есть и плюс, — ровным тоном начал Илья. — Во-первых, мы знаем, что все эти дела связаны между собой. Во-вторых, если Наполеон служит связующим звеном, то через него можно подергать за ниточки, ведущие к организатору.  
— Предлагаешь Наполеону сыграть роль перебежчика? — опустив плечи, устало спросила Габи.  
— Нет, — сразу же ответил Илья.  
— Но почему? — Наполеон повернулся к напарнику. — Это хорошая мысль. Я могу сделать вид, что меня загнали в угол. Поводов для этого прямо-таки масса. И мне даже не придется самому искать этого страстного поклонника. Он сам на меня выйдет.  
— Нет, — вновь повторил Илья. — Если ты не заметил, тебя пытаются не соблазнить или переманить на свою сторону, тебя пытаются подставить. Довольно успешно, к слову.  
— Согласись, — настойчиво продолжил Наполеон, — если бы хотели моей смерти, при таком-то размахе, давно бы уже нашли способ убить. У нас на руках карт-бланш, — в недоумении он развел руками. — Стоит ли упускать такую возможность?  
— Может быть, твой поклонник как раз этого и ждет. Может быть, он дожидается момента, когда Наполеон останется без опеки А.Н.К.Л. И тогда он выйдет на связь, предложит перейти на свою сторону, — Габи грустно усмехнулась. — Мне тоже не нравится этот вариант, — она положила ладонь на колено Ильи. — Но, согласись, — обращаясь к Илье, Габи пытливо всматривалась в Соло, — Наполеон — единственный из нас, кто оказался в разведке не по своей воле. Я тоже, конечно, не жаждала вначале, — она покачала головой, — но это другая история. У Наполеона была не одна возможность скрыться. Помнишь взрыв в Стамбуле? Мы думали, что он умер. Он мог бы сбежать. Это же был Стамбул. Сразу после Рима. Мы бы поняли. Но он вернулся. — Габи перевела взгляд на Илью. Приподняв уголки губ, она грустно улыбнулась, ее глаза оставались серьезными. — Быть может, тот, кто хочет подставить его, хорошо все изучил и понял, что мало предложить деньги и свободу от А.Н.К.Л., чтобы переманить. Нужно подставить, загнать в угол и не оставить иного выбора.  
— Очень важная персона, — мрачно сказал Илья. — Я бы понял, если бы Уэйверли так загоняли в угол.  
— Спасибо, я всегда знал, что ты меня высоко ценишь, — приложив ладонь к сердцу, на выдохе произнес Наполеон.  
— Ты, — Илья повернулся к Соло, — хреновый шпион, — Наполеон закатил глаза, что-то пробормотав под нос. — И мы не знаем, чего именно добивается твой поклонник. Нет.  
— Русские так не поступают? — оскалился Соло. — Но согласно моему досье, которое, кажется, не прочитал только ленивый, предательство идеально впишется в послужной список. Хреновый шпион, как ты и сказал. Авантюрист. Когда все закончится, надо будет прислать коробку лимонов Сандерсу. Я просто вижу его счастливую физиономию и «Так я и знал».  
— На тебя откроется настоящая охота. Для правдоподобности присоединимся и мы, — мрачно пробасил Илья.  
— Боже, столько внимания моей скромной персоне, — усмехнулся Наполеон.  
— Я выставлю тебя на лестницу в трусах и с одним одеялом. И начну по тебе стрелять, — продолжил Илья, смотря исподлобья.  
— Ты бесчеловечен, — выдохнул Наполеон. — Мой поклонник сразу же поймет, что я остался без поддержки, и поспешит на помощь с самым заманчивым предложением в мире.  
— Я захватила твою пижаму, — рассмеялась Габи.  
— Женщина, ты божественна, — расплылся в ответной улыбке Наполеон.  
— И свою пижаму я тоже захватила, — зевнула Габи.  
— У вас есть свои кровати, — обреченно вздохнул Илья.  
— В других квартирах, ага, — Габи переползла через Илью и сползла с кровати. — Зубные щетки я тоже взяла. Я первая в душ! — и она выскочила из спальни.  
За захлопнувшейся дверью ванны вскоре зашумела вода. Наполеон потер лицо ладонями и покосился на Илью. Прикрыв глаза, тот по-прежнему сидел, облокотившись на спинку кровати. Пальцами он легко поглаживал вальтер. Соло открыл рот, но смог только криво улыбнуться. Илья, подумал он, обращался с пистолетом словно с домашним котом. Наполеон не стал говорить это вслух.  
— Надеюсь, пока меня не будет, вы не уничтожите запасы сыра в моем холодильнике, — слабо улыбнувшись, произнес он.  
— Первым делом займемся, — спокойно ответил Илья. — Купим ящик вина, пригласим Уэйверли, Сандерса позовем и отпразднуем. КГБ вздохнет спокойно: больше не нужно будет волноваться, что от скуки ты попытаешься проникнуть в Эрмитаж. Гарри тоже будет рад, что прекратились траты на твои костюмы. У него закончились варианты, как их записать в отчет по расходам.  
— Зачем варианты? — недоуменно пожал плечами Соло. — Расходы на боевую амуницию. Все просто.  
Илья хмыкнул. Из ванны сквозь мерный гул воды послышались завывания. Илья с Соло переглянулись.  
— О Боже… — прошептал Наполеон.  
Илья согласно кивнул и доверительным тоном произнес:  
— Но я не рискнул ей говорить, что у нее нет голоса.  
— Предусмотрительно с твоей стороны, — на какой-то невообразимо высокой ноте Наполеон округлил глаза и покачал головой.  
Илья вновь кивнул. Наполеон закрыл глаза. В комнате по-прежнему было тепло. Пахло картошкой и духами Габи. Через гул воды доносились обрывки страданий по постскриптуму с признанием в любви. Поерзав и удобно устроив подушку, Соло растянулся под одеялом. Перед его носом оказалась рука Ильи, лежащая на вальтере. С глушителем, отметил Наполеон и зевнул. Он подумал, что нужно дождаться Габи, принять душ, смыв с себя наркотический морок, почистить зубы, нужно спросить у Ильи, что стало с его костюмом, в чем завтра ему пускаться в бега. Пальцами ног, пыхтя, Соло подтянул к себе край одеяла — чтобы никакая Габи его не отобрала — и уснул.


	3. Chapter 3

***

День только начинал набирать обороты, но, казалось, земля еще не остыла после вчерашнего, и само море должно закипеть, будто в чайнике. Птиц не было, а редкие служащие порта, выгнанные на воздух, обмахивались бумагами, папками и старались как можно быстрее ускользнуть в тень. Наполеон стоял на причале, хмуро провожая взглядом небольшое рыбацкое судно. Капитан Бруско что-то прокричал ему с палубы и помахал рукой. Соло махнул в ответ. Вчера капитан предлагал дождаться его, уладить свои дела и вернуться в Геную, где всегда была работа. Соло обещал подумать. Они ударили по рукам. И оба знали: когда капитан Бруско с командой вернутся в Геную, Соло исчезнет. Через сети Драгунского наконец-то пришли документы с печатями и заверениями Красного Креста. «Франческо Джесси», — Наполеон привыкал к своему новому имени. До этого его звали Лука Биази. А еще ранее, в Бельгии и Франции — ровно до Женевы, — ему пришлось быть Генри Андертоном. Документы были дешевыми, сделанными на скорую руку, но выбирать Соло не мог: его счета оказались замороженными, а в Кале, у банковской ячейки с документами, поджидала охрана. В Цюрихе было хуже всего. Загнанный А.Н.К.Л. Наполеон пробирался по городу карманным и мелким — вытащенная пара кошельков, вынесенный из магазина костюм, неоплаченный заказ в кафе и мимоходом прихваченная со стола корзинка с бесплатным хлебом — воришкой без документов и денег. И только в Милане ему, представившись Герхардом Нольде, удалось передать письмо отцу Драгунскому, известному своей помощью беглецам. Наполеон погладил обложку нового паспорта и тяжело вздохнул. Завтра он отправится дальше по крысиной тропе.  
Засунув руки в карманы легких брюк, Наполеон неспешно пошел в сторону города. Он не собирался устраивать долгие сборы: за все эти месяцы, каждый раз расставаясь с очередным небольшим чемоданом — то на вокзале, то в гостиничном номере, то посреди улицы, — он не скопил приличный багаж. Остался цел, считал Наполеон, — уже счастливчик. На него не выходили с заманчивыми предложениями, не пытались завербовать. Зато А.Н.К.Л., словно разбуженный по весне медведь — Наполеон смаковал это сравнение, надеясь, что однажды с Ильей он пошутит об этом, — неумолимо гнался за ним. В Монсе, в Сен-Кантене Наполеону показалось, что он видел Курякина: его светлая макушка мелькнула в толпе. В Париже Илья пил кофе в соседнем кафе. Но полиция добралась до Соло раньше — там было не до дружеских встреч. В Шамбри он наткнулся на снайпера — еле унес ноги. А в Женеве с удовольствием полюбовался искусством фотографов А.Н.К.Л.: его портреты украшали все местные полицейские отделения. Соло бы выбрал другое фото из личного дела. Срезая отросшие кудри, он взял эту мысль на заметку. В листовках Наполеон значился как вор и мошенник. Злопамятные, усмехнулся он. Впрочем, в Женеве после ограбления банка с ним были особые счеты. И побродив по Музею искусства и истории, Соло поспешил убраться из города.  
В Генуе выдались три месяца удивительной тишины. За помощь по дому и вечерние разговоры за партией в карты он снял комнату у старухи Марго, местной сварливой ведьмы, которой он приглянулся. Она же помогла с капитаном Бруско, посоветовав отчаявшемуся парню, потерявшему все, устроиться на рыболовецкое судно. У тех выдался хороший сезон, и рук не хватало. «Эх, была бы я молода, — беззубо хохотнула старуха Марго, шлепнула Соло по заду и подмигнула: — А впрочем». Похожая на сказочную ведьму она частенько оставалась дома, устраиваясь в кресле-качалке у открытого окна со стопкой кроссвордов. Ей не хватало только черного кота или какой-нибудь птицы. Но кошек с воронами она не любила. А похоронив пятерых мужей, больше давать брачные обеты не собиралась, хотя и не прочь была повеселиться. На этом месте она грустно вздыхала и томно смотрела в сторону Соло. Тот с улыбкой целовал ее длинные пальцы, до сих пор хранящие следы былой красоты. Старуха Марго была истинной дочерью неаполитанской земли.  
Соло неспешно возвращался домой, на маленькую шумную улицу недалеко от порта. По ней обычно гуляли моряки да торговцы, туристы, уткнувшиеся в карты, пробегали мимо. Распахнув окна, соседи громко болтали между собой: дома стояли вплотную, и проще было легонько стукнуть по раме, чем вспоминать номер телефона, а потом выяснить, что сеньор проиграл деньги на его оплату.  
Нащупывая в кармане ключ, Наполеон прошел через небольшую кованую дверь, пригнулся, чтобы не удариться о низкую балку, и тут же оказался на лестничной площадке. Дверь в квартиру была приоткрыта. Трещало радио: сквозь помехи и шум пробивалась нежная песнь о другом солнце. Наполеон сразу отметил: без взлома, просто забыли захлопнуть. Быть может, и не забыли, он усмехнулся. Соло аккуратно толкнул дверь, та плавно раскрылась. В коридоре все было по-прежнему: аккуратный ряд туфель, кокетливый зонтик, снятые перстни и россыпь соломенных шляп на стойке. Мужской голос запел о главном солнце в своей жизни и оборвался на полуслове, исчезнув за шипением помех.  
— Нет, — шепча про себя, покачал головой Наполеон, — нет, нет.  
В квартире пахло лилиями, хлебом, вишневым табаком и старым деревом — так было и утром. Старуха Марго сидела в кресле-качалке у окна, листы с кроссвордами рассыпались вокруг нее на полу. Она была в излюбленной длинной шелковой черной юбке с широким поясом и белой блузке с алым от впитавшейся крови воротником. Рядом стоял Илья.  
— Ковбой? — он моргнул и, все еще держа руку на пульсе, выпрямился, вскидывая любимый вальтер.  
Наполеон увидел себя в отражении: за месяцы работы на солнце он загорел, от чего глаза казались ярче, остриг волосы короче, чем обычно, и уже давно не носил излюбленные дорогие костюмы. Илья не изменился вовсе. Соло с болью посмотрел на старуху Марго.  
— Беги, ковбой, — спокойно приказал Илья и выстрелил.  
За окном завизжали сирены. Шипя от полученной царапины — Илья и не думал промахиваться, просто Соло оказался быстрее, — Наполеон вылетел на площадку — вновь без вещей, — бегом по лестнице, не знавшей суеты со времен постройки, забрался на крышу. Припасенной палкой он заблокировал люк. Наполеон решил: и эту шутку он потом расскажет Илье. Обязательно расскажет, кивнул сам себе Соло. Три месяца назад он уже прогулялся по крышам — проверил варианты отхода. В доме не было запасных выходов и черных лестниц. Но по крышам можно было добраться до конца улицы. Над кафе в последнем доме натянули тент: сеньора Офелия, страстная женщина, временами в порыве эмоций вслед мужу выкидывала то чемоданы с его вещами, то горшки, а однажды, заподозрив в измене, вылила на голову помои. Перебираясь через ограждения, Соло добежал до тента и, осмотревшись, соскользнул вниз — прямо в руки карабинеров.

***

У старухи Марго не было родственников, думал Соло. Она не рассказывала про них, кокетливо заявляя, что о детях ее спрашивать рано. Однажды Наполеон нашел сцепленные друг с другом фронтовые извещения о смертях. В них разными были только имена. Спрашивать о большем Соло не стал.  
Криво улыбаясь, Наполеон огладил коротко стриженный затылок. Карабинеры не предъявили никаких обвинений: молча скрутили и запихнули в новенький темно-синий «Фиат». Илья исчез. Кто позаботится о старухе, Марго, вздохнул он, сцепив руки и осмотрев свою небольшую камеру. Из-за стены доносилась пьяная, тоскливая песня о несостоявшемся свидании. Пахло мелом и кислым потом. Кто-то ругался, и до Соло долетали обрывки фраз: контрабанда, корабль, ловушка, проверьте документы.  
Спорящих было трое, прислушался Наполеон. Он вытянул ноги, поерзал и, прикрыв глаза, уперся макушкой в стену. Первый, мужчина в возрасте, говорил с легкой одышкой, он округлял буквы и выговаривал слова как бы на французский манер. Местный, решил Соло, коренной генуэзец. Второй говорил чище: просто, обрывочно — Соло не разобрал диалекта. А с третьим было забавней: тот говорил вычурно, сыпля литературными оборотами, метафорами и идиомами, говорил долго, с долей надменности. Соло не мог по голосу определить возраст. Наполеон поморщился. Сосед из-за стены сменил песню и сыпал теперь отборной похабщиной. Неожиданно рядом с камерой возник молодой карабинер: он осторожно открыл замок и молча кивнул на выход. Соло приподнял бровь. Карабинер печально вздохнул, а потом вытянулся и оттараторил, смотря куда-то в стену:  
— Прошу прощения, сеньор Джесси. Мы совершили ошибку, перепутали вас с пособником контрабандиста, капитана Бруско, — у него дернулся уголок рта. — Ваш адвокат позаботился о документах и ожидает вас.  
— О… — Наполеон удивленно приподнял бровь.  
Он встал и не спеша вышел из камеры. Его музыкальный сосед притих, потом громко вздохнул и запел вновь — что-то о свободе и страстной Марии, приветливо встречающей моряков в порту. Эту песню Наполеон тоже не знал.  
Его ожидали трое — все карабинеры, отметил про себя Соло. Они замолчали, тяжело посмотрев в его сторону. Один из них выругался, махнул рукой и прошел мимо Соло.  
— Получите свои вещи, — не оборачиваясь, бросил он.  
— Благодарю, — кивнул Наполеон и уже через десять минут после пересчета имущества вышел на крыльцо.  
Во дворе было немноголюдно. Стояла парочка новеньких «Фиатов», еще не успевших покрыться пылью. Поджаривая землю, солнце добралось до зенита. И люди старались реже появляться под его ликом, урывками перебегая от тени к тени через открытое пространство. Но из-за стен двора доносился людской гул и шорох машин — город и не думал сдаваться перед природой. Соло глубоко вздохнул, прищурился, решая, что ему делать дальше. Возвращаться назад, в квартиру старухи Марго, было нельзя.  
Сзади послышался осторожный шорох: вслед за Соло на крыльцо вышел человек. Наполеон обернулся. Он был высок — одного роста с Наполеоном — смугл, подтянут. У него были пышные усы, копна вьющихся черных волос и сросшиеся на переносице брови. Вопреки жаре он разгуливал в черных брюках с темно-синей рубашкой с короткими рукавами.  
— Люблю я такие дела, — довольно улыбнулся незнакомец, упирая кулаки в бока и потягивая из стороны в сторону шею. — Дель Боско, — он протянул руку, — ваш адвокат.  
— Не помню, чтобы вызывал адвоката, — удивился Соло, пожимая ладонь, та оказалась крепкой и сухой. Наполеон отметил пару шрамов на предплечье.  
— Значит, у вас отличная память, — пожал плечами адвокат. — Могу поздравить. — Он заложил руки за спину и громко зевнул, продолжая делиться своими наблюдениями: — Ты приходишь, бросаешь бумаги на стол, а все остальное за тебя делает старый добрый алфавит. И при этом за это хорошо платят. То, что надо для правильного настроения.  
— И какими же были обвинения? — поинтересовался Наполеон, с любопытством рассматривая залетевшего во двор изумрудного попугая с красным клювом. Подняв пыль, тот неловко приземлился на землю и потоптался на месте.  
— Контрабанда. Они давно уже пытаются поймать капитана Бруско, а тот, старый черт, под носом у них ходит и улыбается только. Ничего криминального, только рыбалка, все документы в порядке. А всё остальное — так надо меньше читать Флеминга, — хохотнул адвокат. — Умеет изворачиваться. Говорит, так дешевле, без законников всяких, да и в аду на сковороде будет легче, — с удовольствием, явно наслаждаясь проделками капитана Бруско, выдал Дель Боско. — Карабинеры думали схватить новичка, мол, тот быстрее расколется. Но какая оплошность, — он развел руками, — перепутали. Ловили сеньора Биази, а поймали сеньора Джесси. Злые теперь, как отцы, застукавшие в постелях своих юных дочерей парней без штанов. А ружья-то не заряжены, — адвокат прищурился.  
— Так кого мне благодарить? — хмыкнул Наполеон.  
На серо-коричневом земельном фоне попугай был ярким пятном. Он попрыгал вокруг себя, встряхнулся и деловито засеменил в сторону людей. За птицей на расстоянии руки полз кот.  
— Да этого старого черта, Бруско, — доверительно сообщил адвокат. — Он мне вчера вечером позвонил и сказал. — Дель Боско откашлялся и пробасил: — Присмотри за одним хорошим малым. А то эти пираньи, стоит мне отчалить, вцепятся в него. Вот я и присмотрел.  
— Спасибо, — кивнул Наполеон. Мимоходом кота подхватил карабинер, а птица засеменила дальше. Соло улыбнулся, безразлично спросив: — И сколько я должен?  
Мысленно Соло пересчитал оставшиеся деньги в кармане: бегство его приучило всегда брать с собой деньги и документы. На похороны ему бы не хватило. Но он и не планировал их с утра, как и не думал про адвоката. Наполеон поджал губы. Вечером в доме Франческо был объявлен турнир в итальянские кегли — на кону небольшая, но приятная сумма.  
— Это наши старые счеты. Лучше тебе в них не влезать, — хмыкнул Дель Боско. Он оценивающе посмотрел на Соло. — Бруско сказал, что ты смышлёный малый, специалист, — отвернувшись, начал он. — Сказал, что при сделке в Радесе ты очень помог. Нашел нужных людей, быстро договорился. А еще готовил на всю команду. Бруско сказал, что даже его милая Летти так не готовит. — Адвокат сделал паузу и поджал губы. Он смотрел куда-то вдаль, размышляя о чем-то своем.  
Наполеон довольно улыбнулся, но промолчал, ожидая продолжения.  
— Бруско сказал, что ты отправляешься в Аргентину, в Буэнос-Айрес. Не хочешь по пути выполнить одно маленькое дело? Есть у меня клиент с деликатным поручением. Нужен посредник. По заверениям Бруско, ты с таким до завтра как раз и справился бы. Что думаешь? По оплате, учитывая деликатность ситуации, не сомневайся. И за сеньору могу поручиться, слово свое она всегда держит. Репутация.  
Соло с сомнением посмотрел на Дель Боско: легкие быстрые деньги всегда означали опасность.  
— Обычно я никогда не спрашивал своих клиентов о характере работы, была цель… — уклончиво начал он.  
— Понимаю, — кивнул Дел Боско и пожал плечами. — Как у нас говорят: позарившись на сало, кошка потеряла лапу. Но также говорят и: попытка не принесет вреда. Пока есть время до отъезда… — он вытащил из кармана белую визитную карточку и протянул ее Наполеону. Судя по адресу, это был один из двориков недалеко от ворот Порта-Сопрано. До него, подумал Соло, можно и пешком легко дойти. Дойти и узнать, в чем заключалась работа.  
Ничем хорошим, решил он, это не кончится.  
— Спасибо, — Наполеон взял карточку.

***

По адресу из визитки Наполеон нашел магазин. Так гласила скромная табличка с вырезанным названием: «Старые книги». Он затесался в дальний угол двора за одним из поворотов — подальше от солнца, скрытого высокими зданиями домов, подальше от шума, исчезающего за низкой темной аркой. Здесь царила прохлада, облезала штукатурка и стояла тишина. Стоило только нырнуть под арку — и городской шум остался где-то за спиной. Но и этого было мало: магазинчик вдобавок прикрылся проржавевшим козырьком. И гулял бы здесь ветер, подумал Наполеон, козырек бы скрипел, покачиваясь из стороны в сторону.  
— Ну что ж, — пробормотал он, толкнул дверь и сделал шаг на чистые черно-белые квадраты, которыми был выложен пол.  
Пахло бумагой, немного лаком и воском. Наполеон моргнул: и внутри магазинчик, казалось, избегал лишнего света. На тяжелой бронзовой люстре в стиле ампир, освещая помещение желтоватым светом, горело три лампочки из семи. По стенам, между стеллажами из темного дерева были развешаны небольшие латунные фонарики, но сейчас они не работали. Как и положено, весь зал занимали книги: они были расставлены по старым деревянным стеллажам, разложены на узких столах или попросту лежали в коробках в проходах. И по полу рядом с ножками стеллажей расходились царапины. Соло прошелся вдоль одного из рядов, подмечая представленные издания. Действительно просто старые книги: слегка пожелтевшие, местами залитые чаем или кофе, некоторые были со штампами — из библиотек других городов и стран, на греческом, арабском, русском, немецком и итальянском. Наполеон с интересом заглянул в пару художественных журналов. Он довольно улыбнулся: один из них был посвящен Яну Вермееру и еще содержал все подделки, которые в начале сороковых считались оригинальными работами. Соло пролистал пару страниц, любуясь фотографиями, выхватывая фразы восторга об обретенных шедеврах, и вернул журнал на место.  
За стойкой с кассой никого не было. Наполеон осмотрел зал: в какой бы точке ты бы не находился, у тебя никогда не будет полного обзора, решил он. Прекрасно для засады, воровства и любовников, ухмыльнулся Соло. Повернувшись к основному залу спиной, Наполеон провел пальцем по старому кассовому аппарату — быть может, прошлого века, решил Соло. Он громко откашлялся, легко стукнув костяшками пальцев по прилавку.  
Ответом стал женский голос, раздавшийся за спиной:  
— Вы хотели что-то приобрести? — с дежурным участием спросил он.  
Соло не обернулся. Он вздернул бровь, хмыкнул и понимающе вздохнул. Он был удивлен самую малость.  
— Возможно, я бы не отказался посмотреть, что у вас есть из художественных журналов, — он пожал плечами. — Еще что-нибудь о технике, шахматах, фотографии. На русском, немецком и английском.  
— Себе или в подарок? — холодно полюбопытствовал голос, будто бы спрашивая: гильотина или мышьяк.  
Человек не приближался. Соло решил, что он так и не сдвинулся с места, оставшись стоять у дальнего стеллажа.  
— Оба варианта, — Наполеон прикрыл глаза. — Правда, все-таки мне бы хотелось начать с дела. — Он вытащил визитку из кармана и помахал ей в воздухе. — Сказали, что есть небольшое деликатное поручение. Нужен посредник.  
— Действительно, нужен, — ласково произнес голос.  
Наполеон почувствовал еле уловимый шипровый аромат с аккордами кожи. Однажды на фронте сержант Майлз сунул в дрожащие после убийства руки Соло почти опустевший пузырек «Bandit» с таким ароматом. Сержант обещал: хорошенькая медсестричка обязательно особо и обстоятельно осмотрит Соло после такого подарка, нечего поэзию разводить.  
— Как-то однажды вы предлагали свои услуги, — медленно приближаясь, голос продолжал вкрадчиво говорить за спиной. — Но вмешались обстоятельства, и я так и не сумела воспользоваться частью ваших талантов. Досадное упущение, ведь я осталась в восторге от других ваших способностей, — над ухом Наполеона цокнули языком.  
— Действительно, — хмыкнул Соло. — Правда, ради приглашения не стоило так стараться, — он повернул голову и посмотрел на Викторию Винчигуэрра.  
Словно призрак, она выглядела точно так же, как и два года назад. Будто бы и не было ничего: ни Стамбула, ни Вены, ни Бухареста, ни Загреба, ни квартиры в Лондоне и подвала джазового клуба, не было Аргентины и бегства по Европе. Соло прищурился, дежавю не отпускало, и казалось, что и кресла дядюшки Руди, и погони за Александром не было, как не было и взрыва «Диадемы». Просто ночью Виктория ускользнула от него, а на утро они встретились в ее офисе. Как и договаривались. Не хватало столика с выпивкой и вида вытаскиваемого из воды грузовика.  
— Можно было просто позвонить или прислать открытку. Забудем прошлое, есть предложение, — беспечно сказал Наполеон. — Вряд ли бы я отказался.  
— Можно было, — Виктория пожала плечами, повторив за Наполеоном она провела ногтем по кассе. — Но свои обещания стоит держать. Понимаете, мистер Соло, или после всего, что между нами было, я могу называть вас Наполеоном? — она вопросительно приподняла бровь. Наполеон расплылся в вежливой улыбке. — Понимаете, никого не волнует, работаешь ли ты с призраком или с живым человеком. Но всех волнует, держишь ли ты свое слово. Винчигуэрра всегда славилась тем, что выполняла свои обязательства. И не важно, закреплены ли они на бумаге или высказаны устно. Увы, с рейсхмаршалом и так вышла досадная оплошность.  
— Репутация, — кивнул Наполеон.  
Приглашая, Виктория махнула рукой в сторону углового стеллажа, за которым обнаружился небольшой круглый стол, занятый распотрошенными журналами, и пара простых табуреток.  
— Репутация, — повторила Виктория, с достоинством устраиваясь за столиком. Наполеон сел напротив. — И в данный момент я намерена воспользоваться вашей. Ведь ничто из случившегося не лишило вас призвания, хм, специалиста по неоднозначным приобретениям, — она лукаво улыбнулась.  
— Вашими стараниями, — Наполеон приложил руку к сердцу. — Вы хотели бы украсить ваш загробный мир чем-нибудь необычным? — он показательно осмотрел магазин и участливо посмотрел на Викторию.  
— Не стоит волноваться о магазине. О нем уже позаботились. «ХейвудХелл», если вы знаете. Мое же дело я бы назвала благотворительностью, — задумчиво отозвалась Виктория.  
— Мне еще не приходилось играть в Робин Гуда, — усмехнулся Соло. — Я весь — внимание.  
С полуулыбкой Виктория посмотрела на него, разглядывая, быть может, отмечая изменения, строя свои планы или, подумал Наполеон, решая, что лучше подойдет в качестве наряда на его, Соло, похороны. В черном Виктория смотрелась бы роскошно. Наполеон изобразил крайнюю внимательность.  
— Мне нужен список, — небрежно начала Виктория. — Просто листок бумаги с перечнем фамилий. Он когда-то принадлежал уважаемому священнику, отцу Антуану. К сожалению, отец Антуан мертв. А список попал не в те руки. Хуже того, ходят слухи, в него были внесены изменения. — Виктория презрительно дернула уголком рта. — Я знаю, у кого и где находится список. Вам нужно будет только принести этот листок мне. Я сама хочу видеть, как он превращается в пепел.  
Легко улыбнувшись, Наполеон склонил голову. Итак, решил он, список все-таки есть: это не какая-то страшная сказка для бежавших нацистов. Соло потер подбородок, сделав вид, что размышляет над предложением Виктории, он прищурился. Он думал о тех, кого представляет Виктория. В Риме о ней говорили, как о самостоятельной единице, идейном меценате, фанатике, спонсировавшем проекты нацистов. После о ней не прозвучало и слова. Иногда излишнее беспокойство мелькало во взгляде Ильи, но было ли это свидетельством чувства вины или дружбы. Наполеон все списал на комплекс курицы-наседки: спокойный курякинский сон обеспечивали жучки, спрятанные среди вещей напарников: кольцо, заколка, запонка, зажим для галстука, каблук и даже пуговица. Как только им с Габи удалось договориться с Ильей и под его присмотром припрятать свои жучки, усовершенствованные Курякиным — часы — «На случай потери, Илья!», — каблук, подтяжки, зажим для галстука, запонка — они с этим смирились. В конце концов, это было практично.  
Наполеон осторожно облокотился на полку сзади и сцепил пальцы: руки покрывал ровный загар, и до сих пор Соло было непривычно без своего перстня-печатки. Золото пришлось как раз кстати в Женеве. Наполеон посмотрел на Викторию, сидевшую подле него со скучающим видом. Кошке было не интересно играть с загнанной мышкой. Она знала, что он никуда не денется. Весь выбор перед Наполеоном заключался в том, чтобы или согласиться и, быть может, узнать что-то большое, или отказаться и, быть может, умереть у входа в магазин, или отказаться и, быть может, еще побегать от всего мира. Соло вновь улыбнулся. В покер, припомнил он уроки старика Бранта, нужно играть не с картами, а с игроками, сидящими напротив. Даже если они пока стояли в тени, за спиной у своего переговорщика.  
Наполеон развел руками, расплываясь в улыбке. Виктория кивнула.  
— Хорошо, — всматриваясь в Наполеона, она наклонилась вперед: — Быть может, что-нибудь выпьете, мистер Соло?  
— Виктория, после прошлого раза я бы предпочел действовать самостоятельно. И раз мы сейчас партнеры… — начал Наполеон.  
Он вспомнил укоризненный взгляд Ильи после очередного отравленного бокала в Загребе и шутливые предложения Габи сыграть с ней в то ли в наперсток, то ли в русскую рулетку: отгадать в каком бокале настоящее снотворное.  
Виктория рассмеялась.  
— Я никогда не надеюсь на удачу, Наполеон. И никогда не повторяю одно и то же дважды. Мне казалось, вы должны были это понять, — она протянула руку и, почти не касаясь, провела ладонью сначала по волосам Соло, а потом по прорехе, сделанной пулей, в рубашке. — Я позаботилась о том, чтобы у вас был тяжелый путь. Так почему бы мне не предложить небольшую передышку? — не отрывая взгляда от Наполеона, она выпрямилась и шепотом продолжила: — Перед тем, как мы продолжим.

***

На весь переулок света единственного фонаря не хватало. Он выхватывал из ночи потрескавшуюся стену с барельефом — и старые ухмыляющиеся морды львов скалились, следя за редкими прохожими. Запах хлеба, рыбы и моря проникал через поры кожи, оседал на языке, становился родным и знакомым. Откуда-то из темноты слышался приятный мужской баритон, нежно воркующий о самой прекрасной улице в городе, где живет продающая одну и ту же розу красотка. Проскользнув тенью мимо него, Наполеон растворился в темноте домов. Старый город Генуи напоминал беспорядочно смотанный клубок переулков и маленьких, стремящихся сомкнуться улочек. В нем можно было легко заблудиться. Стоило только понадеяться, что до главной дороги остался один поворот. Как она превращалась в еще один точно такой же переулок, а следом — в тупик, и где-то за закоулком пьяно горланили песни, дрались, занимались любовью и грабили.  
Виктория сказала: бесполезно надеяться на карту, — и расписала город, словно художник, изо дня в день бродящий по городу в поисках вдохновения. Наполеон спросил себя: сколько раз Виктория оголодавшей кошкой, привлеченной ароматами пищи из дома, где живет злобная псина, проходила мимо нужного адреса. «Раньше не было возможности попасть внутрь», — холодно бросила она.  
Описаний хватило — Наполеон с первого раза нашел нужный закуток с единственным отважным фонарем, пытающимся осветить всю улицу. Едва касаясь пальцами обшарпанных стен домов, Соло отсчитал двери подъездов. Наполеон тихо проскользнул мимо случайных прохожих. Придержав нужную дверь, он юркнул внутрь здания. Осторожно ступая по каменной лестнице, припорошенной пылью и выметенной из квартир грязью, под приглушенным светом лампочек, Соло поднялся на второй этаж и замер, прислушиваясь. Это был жилой дом, и старые стены, подобно монументальным гробницам, накрепко запечатывали звук. На лестничной клетке было тихо. Наполеон слышал стук крови в ушах и свое дыхание. Он огладил замок нужной квартиры.  
«Обманчиво легок, — пожала плечами Виктория, со скучающим видом рассматривая меню местного ресторанчика. — Но если будешь копаться там шпилькой, не только дверь не откроешь, но и заблокируешь механизм. Потом придется либо выпиливать замок, либо снимать всю дверь целиком. Я узнала, кто сделал замок».  
Наполеон вновь задался вопросом, что же мешало Виктории самой добыть список: нанять местного вора и провернуть все гораздо быстрее. Вытаскивая из кармана любезно одолженные инструменты, Соло вздохнул про себя, заглушая занудный глас разума, отчего-то заговоривший курякинским голосом. Ничем хорошим это не кончится, подумалось вновь. На замок Наполеон потратил десять минут.  
«Этой квартирой редко пользуются, — пожала плечами Виктория. — И все же за ней присматривают. Раз в неделю заходит соседка, которой приплачивают за уборку. По несколько раз в месяц в квартире появляются новые люди, но надолго там не задерживаются. Единственное, что я знаю о хозяине этой квартиры — у него есть список. И он желает его продать как можно дороже».  
На пару мгновений Наполеон замер на пороге, привыкая к темноте. Он закрыл за собой дверь, отцепил от пояса фонарик, больше напоминающий небольшую дубинку. Наполеон аккуратно, стараясь вести лучом по полу, осмотрел комнату — ничего примечательного. В прихожей пара мужских туфель не самого лучшего качества — Наполеон присел на корточки и внимательно изучил их, — но вполне еще пригодных для носки. Хозяин — не работяга, не рыбак, решил Соло, белый воротничок. Наполеон осмотрел вешалку с единственным плащом — поношен, но все еще хорош. На зеркале Соло обнаружил несколько чистых открыток — Рим, Ватикан и Неаполь, и оплаченных счетов — видимо, работа соседки.  
«Сейф, вероятней всего, находится в спальне. Сеньор Грассо, мастер по замкам и ключам, любезно сказал, — промурлыкала Виктория, насмешливо улыбаясь официанту, заменяющему ей тарелку супа, — что не видел ничего необычного в гостиной. Простая квартира, а вот заказ интересный. Перед разложенными фотографиями его интрижки с собственной падчерицей он был очень убедителен в своих воспоминаниях. Скажешь, если соврал».  
Холодильник, как ему и полагалось, был пуст. На полках в шкафах хранилось немного посуды — только необходимое для одинокой жизни человека с не привередливым вкусом. В квартире пахло чистящим средством и мылом — стерильностью от еженедельной уборки. В гостиной с мягким ковром, парой кресел и низким столиком не было ничего примечательного кроме стопки газет. Наполеон с интересом прошелся по номерам и покачал головой: здесь была только «Унита», рупор коммунистической партии, нижний номер датировался февралем этого года. Сразу после ограбления Фицаланов, вздохнул про себя Соло. Видимо, хозяин потом не появлялся, и соседка прилежно складывала выпуски в аккуратную, ровную стопку. Наполеон цокнул языком: никаких наград, фотографий, сувениров и писем — ничего личного кроме «Униты» и ровно стоптанных туфель.  
«Я дам тебе одежду, инструменты. Не оружие. Ты заберешь список и принесешь его мне. Можешь прочитать по дороге, убедиться в моих словах: список — подделка. Даже для вашей охоты на последователей Гитлера он не годится. — Виктория отсчитала деньги за обед. — И если ты думаешь, что сможешь сбежать с ним… — она холодно посмотрела на Соло, — то я буду самой маленькой твоей проблемой».  
Сейф обнаружился в спальне. Наполеон довольно вздохнул, оглядывая ничем не прикрытую конструкцию, встроенную в стену. Соло провел пальцами по стене рядом с дверцей: быть может, это была работа соседки, которая теперь только и представлялась матроной с газетой под мышкой и тряпкой в руках, или на самом деле сейф никогда не прятался за картиной, к примеру.  
— Очаровательно, — промурлыкал Наполеон, расплываясь в улыбке.  
— Сигнализация, ковбой, — удрученно вздохнула почему-то оказавшаяся за спиной совесть.  
Наполеон моргнул от удивления и медленно обернулся назад. Громко щелкнул предохранитель. Фонарик выхватил из темноты извечную черную водолазку Ильи с кобурой, шею и руку, держащую вальтер.  
— Они ее бы еще в холодильник поставили, — покачал головой Наполеон.  
Он откашлялся, не поднимая фонарик выше. У него была одна возможность неожиданно ослепить Илью светом. Он просчитал варианты: за спиной — стена, до выхода из спальни — четыре широких шага, до окна — пара шагов, но нужен разбег, чтобы разбить стекло, и полное отсутствие инстинкта самосохранения. Соло мельком видел табуретку, она могла стать неплохим оружием — не против вальтера, не против Ильи, но для гордости сойдет. Соло знал, что Илья высчитал эти варианты тоже. Наполеон тяжело вздохнул: фонарик против пистолета — возможно, он впишет хотя бы один новый параграф в учебник по рукопашному бою. Это будет очень короткий параграф.  
— Под окном, — подтверждая догадку, начал Курякин, — брошены старые доски. Наверное, есть гвозди.  
— Помнится мне один причал, — хохотнул Наполеон и наигранно весело продолжил: — Кстати, есть одна новость, так себе, конечно, но для обсуждения за ужином сойдет. Виктория жива.  
— Прискорбно, — мрачно, нисколько не удивившись, ответил Илья.  
— А еще ты испортил мне единственную рубашку, — фыркнул Наполеон.  
— Думаю, А.Н.К.Л. после ареста выдаст тебе новый костюм. Правда, пошит он будет не в Сохо, — без тени эмоций продолжил Илья.  
Наполеон расплылся в улыбке: значит, решил он, в квартире не только сигнализация, но и жучки. Ты счастливчик, Соло, хмыкнул он про себя.  
— Не скажу, что мне нравится твое предложение. Зато у меня есть еще кое-что интересное. О том, что хранится в сейфе, — скучающе светским тоном сказал Наполеон. — Есть мнение, что этот список поддельный.  
— И по этой причине ты благородно хотел его выкрасть? — иронично спросил Илья.  
Наполеон многозначительно громко вздохнул.  
— Я не могу позволить тебе сделать это, ковбой. Этот список — единственная зацепка в деле отца Антуана, — продолжил Илья тоном родителя, уставшего от выходок собственного ребенка.  
Наполеон осторожно перевел руку, подсвечивая свое лицо снизу и беззвучно артикулируя: «Сделаем копии»? Он вновь направил свет на руку Ильи, луч выхватил из темноты подбородок и недовольно поджатые губы Курякина.  
— Еще говорят, что этот список хотят продать. Думаешь, покупатели захотят разбираться, насколько справедливо туда вписаны люди? — спросил Наполеон.  
— А.Н.К.Л. разберется с этим, — ровно ответил Илья. Он склонил голову к плечу и вздохнул.  
— Разберется, конечно же, — беспечно пожал плечами Наполеон. — Но разве ты не хотел бы взглянуть, убедиться, правдивы ли слухи или нет. Одним глазом? И если, — он приложил руку к груди и патетично продолжил, — окажется, что там собран весь цвет нацизма, или кто-нибудь значимый ранга Клауса Барби или даже Менгеле, мы аккуратно положим список на место. Я в перчатках, — он помахал ладонью перед фонариком, — никаких отпечатков, никаких подозрений. И, конечно же, если список поддельный, А.Н.К.Л. со всем разберется. Но не хотел бы ты знать правду?  
Илья не мог видеть лица Соло, но тот все равно улыбнулся, словно коммивояжер в пять утра на пороге квартиры какого-нибудь бедолаги, нервно хватающегося за ружье.  
— Открывай, — громким шепотом произнес Илья.  
— Подержишь фонарик? — ухмыльнулся Наполеон.

***

На азбуке Морзе Илья ругался виртуозно, занудно отстукивая пальцем по плечу Наполеона все, что о нем думает. «Ты был в квартире 15 минут. Любовался сейфом?» — и в постукиваниях Соло мог различить смесь ехидства, иронично приподнятой брови вкупе с невозмутимым лицом и обреченно тяжелым вздохом. Наполеон фыркнул, шикнул на Илью и прислушался к щелчкам дисков в конструкции сейфа. Это была старая модель — не самая легкая, но и не самая сложная для подбора комбинации. Соло знал истории про вора, спилившего себе ногти до мяса — только ради того, чтобы чувствовать вибрации от дисков. Наполеон скривился: ему для работы хватало инструментов. Слушаясь кратких указаний, Илья прилежно высвечивал фонариком то разложенные на полу инструменты, то дверцу сейфа. Его левая ладонь по-прежнему лежала на плече Наполеона.  
«Просто слушай. А.Н.К.Л. выведен из игры. Другие — тоже, — медленно, чтобы Соло и успевал расшифровывать, и открывать замок, шипя про устаревшие инструменты, начал отбивать Илья. — Тебе нужно проникнуть на базу. Виктория — ключ. Доверься шефу. Встретимся в конце», — Илья легко сжал плечо нахмурившегося Наполеона, явно желающего узнать свежие новости в подробностях.  
Открываясь, щелкнул замок. Соло выдохнул и криво улыбнулся, хмыкнув. Две полки сейфа были утрамбованы документами: журналами, папками, сбоку еле пристроился пухлый конверт. Оценив размер, Соло решил — фотографии. Сверху лежал листок бумаги, завернутый в целлофан. Потянувшись через его плечо, Илья первым выхватил список. Он развернул сложенный вдвое листок под носом у Наполеона и подсветил его фонариком. Соло присвистнул: Виктория оказалась права. В этом списке было ее имя, были и восемь ученых, сотрудничавших с А.Н.К.Л. Про троих Наполеон точно знал: они были немцами с еврейскими корнями — сбежали в Англию еще в тридцатых. Всего имен, отпечатанных на машинке, было около сорока. Илья многозначительно ткнул пальцем в двенадцать — видимо, это как раз и были мелкие нацисты, Соло даже не знал их имен, как не знал и всех остальных. Илья сунул лист Наполеону и подсветил оставшиеся документы в сейфе.  
—Джентльмены, похоже, вы задержались, — беспечным тоном заметил Уэйверли.  
Наполеон чертыхнулся, Илья сжал его плечо во второй раз и медленно обернулся, закрывая собой Соло и направляя свет фонаря на шефа. Схватив наугад тонкую папку, Наполеон смял ее и запихнул в карман. В комнате вспыхнул свет. Прищуриваясь, прикрывая рукой глаза, Соло выпрямился и встал рядом с Ильей. Уэйверли небрежно держал пистолет с глушителем в одной руке.  
— Мистер Соло, мне казалось, что ваш тур по Европе пойдет на пользу вашим навыкам агента, — он вскинул запястье и цокнул, смотря на подаренный к прошлому Рождеству — идея Наполеона, деньги общие — Ролекс. — Быстрота, бдительность, осторожность. Инстинкт самосохранения перевесит строчку в досье. Вы открывали сейф полчаса? — невозмутимым тоном английского аристократа, скучающего по чашке чая в джунглях, произнес Уэйверли.  
— Наслаждался каждой минутой, сэр, — Наполеон расплылся в улыбке.  
— Хорошо, — кивнул Уэйверли, — хорошо. Список у вас?  
— Сэр, — мельком глянув на сохранявшего спокойствие Илью, осторожно начал Наполеон, — с ним одна загвоздка…  
— Он поддельный, я знаю, — безразлично бросил Уэйверли и выстрелил.  
Наполеон чувствовал: рядом, под самым ухом разорвалась граната. Она оглушила, притупила инстинкты, и он, вновь как в свои поддельные восемнадцать, мог только стоять, хватая ртом воздух. Прошла пара секунд, и краски вернулись к нему. Он отчетливо видел спокойное лицо шефа — тот продолжал говорить. Наполеон видел сползшего по стене, прижимающего руку к груди Илью. Рука была красная.  
— … Соло, — по ушам резко ударил голос Уэйверли.  
Наполеон обнаружил себе на коленях перед Ильей: он придерживал напарника, хватаясь за его окровавленную руку, пытаясь ее отодвинуть, чтобы оценить серьезность ранения. Сквозь зубы Илья ругался по-русски.  
— Мистер Соло, отойдите от тела, — холодно произнес Уэйверли и приставил пистолет к затылку Наполеона.  
— Вы с ума сошли, — огрызнулся Наполеон и попытался разорвать водолазку, чтобы добраться до раны. Ткань была непривычно плотной. Пальцы Наполеона дрожали, бесполезно сминая промокшую водолазку.  
Илья рвано дышал, он открыл рот, чтобы что-то сказать, но Соло на него рявкнул:  
— Только попробуй развести тут свой героизм! Никаких «беги и оставь меня». Черт, — Наполеон сделал глубокий вдох, ткань поддавалась с трудом. Кажется, под ней Илья надел что-то еще.   
— Отойдите от тела, — повторил Уэйверли. Неожиданно он убрал оружие, схватил Соло за воротник, резко дернул на себя, отпинывая от Ильи. — Я всегда был хорош в ковбойских перестрелках, — констатировал он. — Думаю, так будет понятней, — Уэйверли приставил пистолет к макушке Курякина. Он наклонился и поднял с пола оброненный вальтер.  
— Сэр, Илью нужно доставить в больницу, — как можно спокойней начал Наполеон. От ощущения крови напарника на собственных руках пересохло в горле. Соло облизнул губы. — А потом можно будет обсудить ситуацию.  
— Мистер Соло, если вы еще не поняли. Жучки в этой комнате записывали ваш разговор с агентом Курякиным. Сейчас у меня в кармане транзистор для глушения передач, а в руке ваш пистолет, который вы столь непрофессионально забыли в Лондоне. Вы способны сделать логический вывод?  
— Вы убьете Илью, — не веря, прохрипел Соло. Он с отчаянной надеждой посмотрел на затихшего напарника: быть может, тот притворяется. Но, закрыв глаза, Илья рвано дышал и не двигался. И Соло с ужасом подумал, что пробито легкое.  
— Не совсем это, — устало вздохнул Уэйверли, — но близко. Свидетели нам не нужны. К тому же ваше противостояние с агентом Курякиным могло помешать операции. Согласитесь, мистер Соло, один из вас должен был убить другого. В конце-то концов. Я немного ускорил процесс. Но вот что я не могу ускорить, так это вас. Вы, должен заметить, небрежно заставляете даму ждать, — он улыбнулся и, приглашая, махнул рукой в сторону двери. — Будьте разумны, мистер Соло.  
Наполеон отрицательно покачал головой. Не отводя взгляда от Ильи, он поднялся с пола. Уэйверли, отстраненно заметил Соло про себя, в курсе спасения Виктории. Он был в курсе операции на острове, почти всегда был рядом и мог просчитать, подготовить заранее. Сколько нужно усилий, чтобы подменить лодки или подправить списки? Наполеон ухмыльнулся.  
— Есть вариант, где вы убиваете Илью, потом убиваете меня, потому что я наброшусь на вас. И вам придется самому завершать всю работу, какой бы она не была, — мрачно сказал он.  
— Прискорбный вариант, согласен: будет сложно согласовать изменения в моем расписании. И как я говорил, я все-таки надеялся, что за это время инстинкт самосохранения перевесит строчку из досье. Не делайте глупостей, мистер Соло. Неужели вам не хочется узнать всю правду? — копируя тон Наполеона, выдохнул Уэйверли.  
Наполеон сделал шаг вперед, упираясь в выставленный вальтер.  
— В отчете потом напишут, застрелили друг друга, — приподнимая бровь, по-светски безразлично заметил он.  
— Никакого инстинкта самосохранения, — обреченно констатировал Уэйверли, посмотрел глаза и ударил ладонью по шее. Наполеон только успел отметить: не ведущей рукой, и, задохнувшись, потерял сознание.


	4. Chapter 4

***

Света единственного фонаря, вспомнил Наполеон, не хватало на весь переулок. Одинокий фонарный столб стоял в самом начале улочки, на небольшом перекрестке, словно боялся шагнуть вглубь темноты. Соло очнулся на тротуаре. Где-то неподалеку выли сирены, эхом доносилась сонная ругань людей, рядом, недовольно покачивая из стороны в сторону хвостом, сидела кошка. Наполеон закашлялся: горло саднило, словно его душили часа три.  
— Поднимайся, — у самого носа, обдав запахом пота, показались аккуратные женские щиколотки с тонким браслетом. — Поднимайся, — раздраженно повторил женский голос. Он звучал издалека, терялся в странном гуле, звуча словно через морскую ракушку. — Это только врачи прилетели, сейчас и законники подтянутся, загребут.  
Аккуратная женская ножка подвинула кошку, та, фыркнув, пройдясь хвостом по лицу Соло, отбежала в сторону. Наполеон застонал. Он перевернулся на спину, ощупал карманы: список был с ним, а вот папки, фонарика и, кажется, части инструментов не хватало. Превращаясь в картины Ван Гога, небо Генуи вертелось перед глазами.  
— Старый ублюдок, — прошипел Соло, осекаясь и хватаясь за горло. Он костерил КГБ, Илью, шефа — всех, кто извратил науку любви, назвав боевой прием Поцелуем.   
— Ух ты, красавчик, — присвистнула дамочка — Наполеон передернулся от резкого звука — и села на корточки, пытаясь получше разглядеть лицо Соло. Наполеон моргнул, он не видел лица незнакомки — только расплывчатый силуэт всклоченных волос, — он задыхался от смеси пота, дешевых духов, запаха рыбы и мяты.  
— Этот извращенец не говорил, что ты красавчик, — счищая грязь, дамочка провела пальцами по скуле Соло. Она потянулась к шее — Наполеон решил, что там знатный синяк, — но дотронуться не решилась.  
— А что сказал извращенец? — натянуто улыбнулся Наполеон. Он с усилием сел, опираясь на одну руку. Голову хотелось отрезать, но хотя бы звуки начали принимать знакомую форму. Соло глубоко вздохнул.  
— Дал денег, сказал вытащить одного идиота, чтобы не загребли законники, — брезгливо пожала плечами дамочка. — Извращенец, — фыркнула она. — Но денег дал прилично, могу не работать целую ночь. Хочешь, могу побыть с тобой, — весело предложила она, положив ладонь на грудь Наполеона.  
— Боюсь, не смогу оценить вашу прелесть сегодня, — сипло сказал Соло. — Ни денег, ни здоровья с этой работой. — Он прикрыл глаза, попытался ухватиться рукой за стену дома и оцарапал ладонь.  
— Жалко. Столько красивых мужчин за одну ночь и ни один не может. Даже бесплатно, — печально вздохнула дамочка. — Тогда вставай, — она протянула свою худенькую руку, — надо уходить отсюда.  
Наполеон криво улыбнулся, он легонько сжал чуть влажную ладонь, принимая помощь больше для вида. Дамочка оказалась ниже его на пару голов и тоньше в два раза. Она цепко подхватила Наполеона за талию, закинув руку себе на плечо. Соло шатало.  
— Из-за чего переполох? — поинтересовался он, еще раз оценивая свое состояние: больная голова, ноющая шея и избитое тело, как после тренировки с Ильей. Выбросили из окна, мрачно спросил он себя, или скинули с лестницы?  
— Летти доигралась, — раздраженно фыркнула спасительница. — Говорила я ей, допрыгаешься, добалуешься со своим адвокатом, вернется твой капитан раньше времени. Дева Мария, даже не читая «Отелло», можно предсказать, что случится. Я вот читала, ей книги давала. Думала, вдруг одумается. Меня ведь можно не слушать. Ну а Шекспира? А она такая ресницами хлопает, плачет, говорит, что любит обоих. Конечно, я бы тоже обоих любила. Такие подарки ей делают, на руках таскают. А мне только красавчики-извращенцы попадаются, — она печально вздохнула.  
— Как твое имя? — устало спросил Наполеон.  
Они шли не торопясь, не сговариваясь строя из себя подвыпившую парочку. Соло едва мог разглядеть платье незнакомки, но думал, что у карабинеров не должно быть к ним вопросов.  
— На самом деле София, — недовольно буркнула она. — Только нас таких на три улицы штук семь. Поэтому Аврора, как богиня утренней зари, — она ухмыльнулась. — Жаль, ты не оценишь.  
— Красивое имя, — мягко сказал Наполеон и тут же исправился: — Оба имени.  
— Если что, обращайся. На три улицы я единственная Аврора, — кокетливо улыбнулась София и довольно добавила, торжественно улыбнувшись: — Выцарапала.

***

— Мне следовало бы догадаться, — с легкой досадой вздохнула Виктория, рассматривая маникюр. Она, с распущенными, аккуратно уложенными на плечах густыми светлыми волосами, одетая в черную шелковую блузку и черные брюки, встретила Наполеона у порога. Соло слегка улыбнулся, он был прав, Виктории была потрясающа в черном. — Как трудно отомстить тому, кто остался без семьи, не связан с прошлым, не имеет друзей, а в настоящем ценит отдельные моменты. Подпортить жизнь — да. Но отомстить, хм. — Она скрестила руки. — Я рассчитывала на большую скорбь. Может, прогадала с напарником? — Виктория внимательно посмотрела на Наполеона. — Или это ваше спина к спине было делом случая?  
Отпустив Софию-Аврору, пообещав, что, если все-таки захочется чего-нибудь нормального и плотского, найти ее и только ее, Соло, оставляя грязные следы на чистом полу, по-джентльменски ввалился в номер Виктории и ее мужа, сеньора Джесси. Он протянул ей список с порога и, усмехнувшись жадному взгляду, с которым она вчитывалась в имена, поплелся в ванную.  
— Не покончи там жизнь самоубийством, дорогой, — стукнула в дверь Виктория. — Ты мне еще будешь нужен.  
Итак, есть два варианта, прикрыв глаза и встав в одежде под душ, размышлял Соло. Он уперся лбом в стену и старался размеренно дышать, не поддаваясь страху. Плохой и хороший, хмыкнул Наполеон. Он выписывал мысленно схему, расставляя игроков на позиции: от Уэйверли к Виктории тянулась линия предательства и сговора. От Уэйверли к Илье — линия с вопросом: сговор или предательство? Наполеон был уверен: Александр не разменивался бы на разговоры, если хотел бы убить. Добил бы Илью в тот же момент. Но что-то его остановило. Соло нахмурился, погружаясь в сомнения. Убедительней было убить на глазах, выстрелить в голову, иначе другой вопрос — кому нужен этот спектакль? Или все дело в его, Соло, реакции? Он на мгновение представил себе: первый выстрел Уэйверли — а стрелял тот прекрасно — приходится в голову. Наполеона затошнило. Он глубоко вздохнул и дрожащими пальцами принялся стягивать с себя рубашку. Илья сказал: «А.Н.К.Л. выведен из строя. Другие — тоже». Он сказал: «Доверяй шефу». Илья был уверен: «Встретимся в конце». Наполеон хотел так думать, что Илья был уверен. Чертовы метафоры, грустно улыбнулся Наполеон и провел пальцем по запотевшей стене, вырисовывая знак вопроса. К счастью, Габи была в стороне. Наполеон на это надеялся. Пытаясь привести мысли в порядок, он снова сделал глубокий вдох. Соло знал: между интуицией и надеждой — тонкая грань, и очень опасно забыться, приняв одно за другое. В итоге, в холодном расчете, у Наполеона оставалось только два варианта, плохой и хороший. Либо жив, либо мертв. Если жив, твердо решил Соло, Илья точно получит под дых, но лучше ему все-таки быть живым.  
К Виктории Наполеон вышел в гостиничном халате. Одолженную грязную одежду он выбросил, оставив ботинки, в которых он пришел еще к старухе Марго. Винчигуэрра сидела рядом с накрытым столиком: ведерко с шампанским, фрукты, поднос, накрытый крышкой, два бокала. Рядом стояла пепельница с догорающим списком. Виктория вертела в руках зажигалку.  
— Знаешь, говорят, что недостаточно загнать человека в угол, — внимательно наблюдая за Наполеоном, начала она. — В углу защищена спина. Человек может пинаться, кусаться. Он обычно проигрывает. Но бывают и исключения. Нет, — она покачала головой, — человека нужно загнать к обрыву. Там тоже есть варианты. Но за спиной пустота, и стоит только изловчиться и подтолкнуть.  
— Метафоры, — ухмыльнулся Наполеон, усаживаясь в кресло напротив. Шею ломило до сих пор, но горячий душ немного облегчил боль. — Мне наконец-то удалось удивить? — Руки уже не дрожали, и на место страху пришло приятное оцепенение. Все равно, подумал Наполеон, что оказаться посреди собственной галереи, откуда украли все картины вместе с рамами, и понять: и в абсолютной белизне помещения есть свое очарование.  
Из распахнутого окна тянуло свежим морским воздухом, и город, очнувшийся после дневной жары, оживал: под окнами мягко перебирали струны гитар, гул голосов, в котором можно было различить отдельные слова и громкий смех, смешивался с шорохом неспокойного ночного моря.  
— Признаю, — Виктория сцепила пальцы и лукаво улыбнулась.  
— Значит, Уэйверли помог тебе выжить, — констатировал Наполеон.  
Он взял бутылку шампанского и, одобрительно хмыкнув, рассмотрел этикетку. Он моргнул: буквы слегка расплывались. «Встретимся в конце», — так сказал Илья.  
— Да, — кивнула Виктория. — Александр работал на Винчигуэрра два года. Разве я могла пройти мимо столь интересного джентльмена? Я никогда не разбрасывалась нужными людьми.  
— И значит, Уэйверли, — тем же спокойным тоном продолжал Наполеон, — помог тебе с организацией… — он махнул ладонью, описывая круг, как бы говоря: моих гонений по Европе.  
— Нет. Он другая фигура в этой партии. — Виктория стукнула пальцем по пепельнице. Она протянула руку и отщипнула веточку винограда. — За всем, что тебя беспокоит, стоят иные люди. Даже я для них мелкая сошка, просто мешок с деньгами. Меценат.  
— Какая откровенность, — Соло аккуратно открыл шампанское и протянул Виктории бокал, та благосклонно его приняла.  
— Теперь, когда мы на равных, — безразлично бросила Виктория, вертя в руках виноградину. — Отец Антуан совершил много хороших дел, спасая людей. Вы зовете их нацистами. Но некоторые люди, некоторые страны зовут их иначе. Они считают их пострадавшими, заблудшими овцами, невинными душами, подвергшимися соблазну. Впрочем, это риторика. — Слушая Викторию, Наполеон заглянул под крышку: минестроне и капрезе с брускеттой. Пахло потрясающе вкусно. — Риторика даже в том, — продолжала Виктория, — что было раньше — смерть отца Антуана или новость об его списке. Факты таковы, что первый мертв, а второй существует и выставлен на аукцион. И вот тебе еще один факт. Никто не знает, был ли этот список на самом деле или нет. Тот перечень имен, который теперь выдается за список, ты, я уверена, видел. Отличный план, чтобы избавиться от неугодных.  
— И кому же эти люди стали неугодны? — беспечно поинтересовался Наполеон. Он аккуратно повязал салфетку у горла, положив вторую на колени. Виктория посмотрела на него с легким восторгом.  
— Просто интересно, Наполеон, ты бы больше переживал, если бы я, к примеру, пытала твоего напарника у тебя на глазах? Теллер я убрала со счетов, она предала. Я думала, мы отчасти похожи и одинаково относимся к предателям. Я ошибалась? — Она наклонилась вперед, всматриваясь в Соло. Тот сидел с идеальной осанкой и довольно жевал брускетту.  
— Боюсь, больше возможности проверить эту теорию не представится, — беспечно пожал плечами Соло. Он отсалютовал бокалом и сделал глоток. — Итак, про тех, кто сделал список. Я так понимаю, — он улыбнулся, — для этого я тебе и нужен.  
— Именно. — Виктория засунула руку в карман брюк, что-то вытащила и положила на стол.  
Наполеон пододвинулся, приглядываясь: серебряный перстень-печатка с выгравированным птичьим силуэтом — точь-в-точь как у Альберта. Соло вопросительно приподнял бровь.  
— Что ж, — Виктория покачала свой бокал, наблюдая за шампанским. — Они называют себя ТРАШ. У них свои взгляды на мировую политику и историю. За ними числятся разные вещи, но, видимо, сейчас они решили поиграть в открытую. Убийство отца Антуана — это их рук дело. И дело тут не в самом отце Антуане, хороший все-таки был человек, подошел бы любой. Хотя, кто знает, — Виктория помассировала виски, — быть может, отец Антуан на самом деле вел список. Не важно. Главное — сам факт, некий перечень имен важных персон и примерное направление, где их искать. Да все эти еврейские мстители во главе с Моссадом душу продадут за возможность найти и отомстить. Чего только стоил Абба Ковнер с его шайкой. Никто ведь из них не будет разбираться, насколько список правдив. Достаточно поместить туда несколько сомнительных персон, и этих аргументов хватит на всех. Так ТРАШ и сделали: создали этот список с теми, кто неугоден им. И я оказалась в их числе.  
— Но официально ты мертва, — заметил Наполеон, приступая к минестроне.  
— Во-первых, не для ТРАШ. А во-вторых… Сколько липовых свидетельств о смерти ты видел? — насмешливо спросила Виктория. — Рано или поздно они выйдут на след. А я не хочу жить, ожидая гостей на пороге. Не люблю сюрпризы.  
— И теперь, когда список уничтожен…  
— Теперь, когда копия уничтожена, — перебивая, поправила Виктория. — Я работала с этими людьми не один год, знаю их методы. Поэтому, сейчас, когда копия уничтожена, и мои опасения о списке подтвердились, я хочу уничтожить оригинал и ТРАШ, — улыбнулась она и, отсалютовав бокалом, сделала глоток.  
— Логично, — пожал плечами Наполеон, он промокнул губы салфеткой. — И благодарю за поздний ужин. Очень вкусно.  
— Ресторанчик на первом этаже принадлежит славной семейной паре. Домашняя кухня, традиционные рецепты, — Виктория улыбнулась, принимая благодарность. — Я же должна проследить, чтобы мой муж был сыт, — иронично приподняв бровь, он склонила голову к плечу.  
— Итак, моя дорогая, каковы наши планы? — Наполеон расплылся в ответной улыбке.  
— Ворваться в здание ТРАШ и уничтожить список, — мечтательно прошептала Виктория.  
— Как Бутч Кэссиди и Санденс Кид? — предположил Наполеон.  
— Или как Бонни и Клайд, — довольно прищурившись, еле слышно рассмеялась Виктория и легко хлопнула в ладони. — ТРАШ хочет показать всю свою безжалостность, вездесущность и необъятность. — Виктория откинулась на спинку кресла и довольно вздохнула. — Не то что бы это было неправдой. Но, видимо, серые кардиналы нынче не в моде. По этому поводу ТРАШ решило провернуть аукцион, где на кону будут невероятно лакомые кусочки: лист отца Антуана, список резидентуры КГБ, агентурная сеть ЦРУ, планы Моссада и, конечно же, список их агентов, состав МИ-6, данные по жучкам в посольствах, двойные агенты Китая и Франции. Я даже не знаю, как называются разведки этих стран. Поживиться, как видишь, есть чем. Конечно же, информация неполная, зато в отличие от списка отца Антуана она настоящая. Ах да, за пазухой они еще держат А.Н.К.Л., и это смешно: эта разведка сама по себе развалится. Она гниет с головы: в ее руководстве два крупных предателя, а сын еще одного самолично подался в ТРАШ. Очаровательный пример провала так называемых благородных порывов. — Виктория кокетливо из-под ресниц посмотрела на Соло. — Ты, наверное, в курсе истории американского отделения А.Н.К.Л. Это было показательное выступление. Потому что до этого руководители всех разведок, все эти беспокойные еврейские мстители, мафия и прочие заинтересованные лица, способные расшифровать объявление в газете, получили сообщение: «У нас есть товар. Следите за событиями в Нью-Йорке». Потом перед всеми помахали списком отца Антуана. И можешь себе представить, какой случился ажиотаж? Тем более, когда ТРАШ обещает продолжение: банковские коды, чертежи охранных систем, сведения о местонахождении важных свидетелей. Это было бы триумфом хаоса, — проворковала Виктория. — Было бы, — усмехнувшись, сказала она мрачно, — если бы ТРАШ не решило под шумок продать подделку.  
— Впечатляет, — покачал головой Наполеон и потер подбородок, — грандиозные планы. И большинство из потенциальных покупателей вряд ли захотят договориться друг с другом, чтобы выступить против ТРАШ. Много риска и еще больше соблазна, — сказал он задумчиво. — И как они собрались все это организовать? Они же не собираются приглашать на званый ужин с аукционом всю эту разношерстную компанию? — Наполеон представил себе мрачных, одетых в смокинги, соревнующихся в изворотливых подколках Сандерса с… Олегом. Наполеон ухмыльнулся, он до сих пор не знал фамилии бывшего начальства Ильи. Быть может, это было и к лучшему.  
— Увы, никакого бесплатного шампанского, канапе и стука молоточка с окончательным «Продано!». Система проста. Кто хотел поучаствовать, заплатил символический взнос. Взамен него они получили номера телефонов. На каждый лот свой номер. Один звонок — одна ставка. И кто даст больше, тот победил.  
— То есть мы будем грабить комнату с телефонами? — ухмыльнулся Наполеон.  
— О нет, — Виктория поставила опустевший бокал и встала. Она сделала шаг и, оказавшись рядом с Наполеоном, на мгновение застыла над ним, любуясь с непонятной улыбкой. Соло пришлось откинуть голову, щурясь от яркого света простенькой люстры. Грациозно, в одно изящное движение, Виктория опустилась на подлокотник кресла, закинула руку на изголовье и прошлась кончиками пальцев по волосам Соло.  
— Аукцион состоится, — нежно, воркуя, словно с любовником, сказала Виктория. Она провела ногтем по скуле Наполеона. — Но мы явимся раньше. Мы скопируем товар до того, как он попадет к покупателям — все до единой крупицы информации. И даже больше, потому что мы найдем документы ТРАШ, имена их представителей, их агентов и политиков, состоящих в организации. И потом, после аукциона, после передачи товара — думаю, будет сложная курьерская сеть, — после получения денег ТРАШ, мы отдадим все это богатство журналистам. Бесплатно. Я знаю каналы, через которые можно это пустить в массы. Достаточно только искры. — Виктория мягко улыбнулась. — И да разразится война на Олимпе.  
— А лист отца Антуана мы, конечно же, уничтожим? — поинтересовался Наполеон.  
— Конечно же, — Виктория обвела ногтем линию подбородка, прочертила линию к кадыку и скользнула ладонью к шее, обнимая и одновременно надавливая на расползающийся синяк. Стараясь не морщиться, Наполеон через силу улыбнулся. — Зачем этому миру подделки? — Наклоняясь ниже, Виктория облизнула губы. — Правда, потом я не обещаю долго и счастливо, — шепнула она. — Долго и счастливо я обещала Александру Уэйверли.  
— Репутация, — с понимающим видом сказал Наполеон.  
— Репутация, — эхом повторила Виктория. — А сейчас, дорогой супруг, тебе нужно в постель. Завтра будет долгий день.  
Поглаживая синяк, она мягко поцеловала Наполеона, прижавшись одними губами и легко скользнув языком. Виктория улыбнулась в поцелуй и, перебирая кончиками пальцев волосы Наполеона, отстранилась. Долгую, как показалось, минуту она всматривалась в глаза Соло, после чего так же изящно спустилась на пол и скрылась в спальне.  
Наполеон глубоко вздохнул. Он повторил про себя: «два крупных предателя, а еще сын одного», — и, раскрыв ладонь, загнул один палец: «Уэйверли».  
— Пять негритят судейство учинили. Засудили одного, осталось их четыре, — вспомнил он.  
Наполеон налил себе полный бокал шампанского и выпил его залпом.

***

— Святая Дева Мария, мистер Соло! — восторженно улыбаясь, сжав двумя ладонями, тряс руку Наполеона Винсент Берг, американец скандинавского происхождения, больше похожий на мечту Гитлера, чем на типичного жителя Штатов или Италии. Он был высоким, светловолосым и сумасшедшим. И когда он начал говорить, тараторя со скоростью пулеметной очереди, Наполеон забрал назад сравнение с истинным арийцем. Идеальный коммивояжер, хмыкнул про себя Соло. — Не могу поверить, что встретил вас лично! — Винсент схватил своего визави за плечи и слегка сжал. Смотря вверх, Наполеон криво усмехнулся. — Надеюсь, мой отдел доставил вам достаточно проблем. О… — он приложил ладонь к сердцу. — Словно художник, который встретил свою Музу… Или нет. Нет, нет, нет! — Винсент говорил с придыханием, будто бы не мог успокоиться после долгого бега. — Пигмалион и Галатея. Тоже не то. Дева Мария, я готов забросать вас вопросами. Но, быть может, для начала чай, кофе, лимонад? Есть алкоголь, но в такую жару, — Винсент удрученно покачал головой.  
— Добрый день, — наконец-то сумел вставить Наполеон и улыбнулся. Он сел в плетеное кресло, и то недовольно скрипнуло, будто предназначалось только для украшения. — Лимонад, пожалуйста. Со льдом.  
— Благодарю, Винсент, — мягко сказала Виктория. — Аналогично.  
Они сидели в небольшой галерее, напоминающей маленькую частную лавку художника. Она располагалась в подвале, отчего ее окна шли узкими полосками под потолком. И ноги спешащих мимо прохожих то и дело образовывали тени, скользившие по помещению. Больше никак внешний мир никак не проникал сюда. Циферблат часов у старого поцарапанного маятника обходился без стрелок. Над дверью находилась небольшая серая панель с не работающими маленькими лампочками — наверное, сигнализация. Вниз вела добротная широкая лестница с перилами с одной стороны. Пахло краской, лаком, лимоном — интересное разнообразие среди запаха рыбы и моря. На простых, выкрашенных в белый цвет стенах были развешаны репродукции известных работ. Наполеон с интересом рассматривал «выставку». Гоген, Ренуар, Дега, Ван Гог, Модильяни были представлены не в одном экземпляре. Наполеон насчитал пять потрясающих одинаковых «Портрета Адели Блох-Бауэр I» Климта, два «Фальстарта» Джонса, четыре «Мальчика с трубкой» Пикассо, «Голубые танцовщицы» были стопкой приставлены к мольберту. «Подсолнухи» и «Звездная ночь» красовались во всех углах, даже причудливый отпечаток палитры на фартуке Винсента напоминал смесь этих картин.  
Берг сделал широкий шаг, мигом оказавшись у маленького холодильника, прикрытого простенькой тряпкой. Он вытащил графин с лимонадом и растерянно огляделся, ища стаканы. Наполеон проследил за его взглядом: все стаканы в помещении были забрызганы краской, а те, что сохраняли свою чистоту, служили подставкой для кисточек. Винсент поставил графин на столик и нахмурился.  
— Я даже не мог надеяться, что Виктория нас познакомит, — он покачал головой и тут же, приложив руку к сердцу, добавил: — Нет, Виктория, ты не подумай, я знаю, ты всегда держишь слово. Но… — он застенчиво и как-то неловко улыбнулся, вновь переводя восторженный взгляд на Наполеона. Виктория, молчавшая с тех пор, как они пришли проведать старых друзей, хмыкнула. — Скажите мне, — Винсент осекся, откашлялся и тихо продолжил: — все и в самом деле думали, что вы виноваты в убийстве, в предательстве? — он с надеждой посмотрел на Соло.  
— Правда, — ухмыльнулся он и потер подбородок. — Просто-таки мастерски меня подставили. Как, — он наклонился вперед и, поставив локти на колени, оперся подбородком на ладони, — вы узнали про мистера Кэссиди?  
— О! Вы поняли! — Винсент моргнул, но, заметив насмешливый взгляд Виктории. — А, ну да. Я упомянул про убийство, и вы тут же поняли. Ну да, вы шпион. Конечно, вы все поняли. Так вот! — он хлопнул в ладоши.  
— Милый, — дотронувшись до локтя Винсента, Виктория его остановила. — Я вас покину на некоторое время. А вы пока поболтайте. Я все равно знаю эту историю, — она мягко улыбнулась и подмигнула зардевшемся Винсенту: — Заодно найду стаканы.  
— И я могу рассказать Наполеону все-все-все? — наивно спросил он.  
— Все-все-все, — кивнула Виктория. Она наклонилась к его уху и громко шепнула: — Мы все равно потом его убьем.  
Виктория лукаво улыбнулась и скрылась за аркой, откуда раздался щелчок и шорох. По словам Виктории, эта маленькая подвальная то ли лавка, то ли частная мастерская служила прикрытием для ТРАШ, на страже которого в западной части Генуи стоял Винсент Берг, талантливый фальсификатор.  
— С чего же начать, — вздохнул Винсент, нервно поглаживая колени. Он вновь огляделся в поисках стакана.  
— Вы не против, если я посмотрю? — Наполеон махнул в сторону картин. — Это ваши работы? — он подошел к «Даме с зонтиком». — Потрясающая передача цветов, поразительное сходство. Наверное, только знание состава краски и происхождения холста помогут определить, что это талантливая копия. — Заложив руки за спину, Наполеон прошелся вдоль стены.  
— Нет, на самом деле нет, — улыбнулся и как-то притих Винсент. — То есть да, это мои работы. Но я люблю живопись. Нельзя копировать картины современными материалами. И даже если ты делаешь репродукцию наскального рисунка, то возьми только то, что использовали в то время. Я сам делаю краски, нахожу нужные холсты или же стараюсь сделать что-нибудь с современными материалами. Моя мечта — поработать с деревом. С одной стороны, дело кажется обманчиво легким: найди нужную породу в возрасте. Но с другой… Нужно ведь найти нужную породу в возрасте, — Винсент поскреб пальцами висок. — Я не могу использовать другие картины для основы. Они часть истории. Легче было добыть себе кость, чтобы толочь пигменты, как пещерный человек. — Он с нежностью оглядел лавку. — И так уж вышло, что люди охотней берут Дега или Климта, чем работы никому неизвестного Берга. Правда, с еще большей охотой люди берут деньги, — довольно произнес он. — Тоже искусство.   
— И как же вы оказались в роли, хм, организатора, хм… — беспечным тоном начал Наполеон, — фальсификаций преступлений?  
— Фальсификации же. Виктория тоже так сказала. На самом деле все просто. Раньше технический отдел вел Мартиан. Потом он умер — сердечный приступ. Поговаривают, правда, что это все молоденькая секретарша, — Винсент пожал плечами. — Но Джули молчит об этом. Она теперь носит кофе исключительно шефу, на нас даже не смотрит. А потом в один миг я очутился в роли главы отдела. Я узнал об этом между Ренуаром и Дега. Виктория сказала, это все от того, что я фальсификатор, и нужно смотреть шире. — Он задумчиво посмотрел на Наполеона. — Так что вы — мое первое дело. Вы правда впечатлены?  
— Еще как, — откашлялся Соло. — Так как вы вышли на мистера Кэссиди?  
— Тут все просто. Я художник, фальсификатор, а мир черного рынка так тесен. Не составило труда понять, кем вы были в прошлом, с кем вы работали. До ЦРУ. Как с нитью Ариадны: берешь ниточку и идешь по ней. Правда, я не сразу нашел подход к миссис Бернард, а в гости к мистеру Бранту я не успел. Но… В итоге я все равно получил свою нить. И знаете, как говорил герр фон Трулш? — Винсент сцепил руки на коленях и, растеряв всю веселость, посмотрел на Наполеона. — Он очень любил загадку: «Что скрывает следы пыток?» Знаете ответ? Виктория, говорила, что вы были знакомы с Рудольфом.  
— Боюсь, до этого в нашей беседе мы не дошли, — наигранно печально вздохнул Соло. Он отстраненно и как-то холодно вспомнил и кресло, и расплывающуюся перед глазами комнату, и пристальный взгляд дяди Руди. И впервые он понял: ему ни разу не снились кошмары об этом. До сегодняшней ночи, когда он проснулся от мысли, что за ним никто не пришел.  
— Я нашла стаканы, — тихо из-за перегородки вынырнула Виктория. На цыпочках, чтобы не мешать разговору, она подошла к ним, замерев за креслом Винсента. — Со льдом, — шепотом добавила она, покачав для наглядности одним из стаканов.  
— Он говорил: «Деньги в кармане законников помогают скрывать следы пыток», — Винсент замолчал и тут же вскинулся, всматриваясь куда-то за спину Соло. С его лица слетела и веселость, и нервное возбуждение. Наполеон отметил: Винсент больше не задыхался, как от быстрого бега, его дыхание выровнялось, стало глубже. — В первый раз было сложно. Я же художник, — без тени эмоций продолжил он.  
— Так быстро, — проигнорировав речь Винсента, сказал Наполеон. Он вспомнил: в полицейском деле, которое дал Илья, не было фото тела.  
— Джули не было на месте, — пожала плечами Виктория. — Не стану же я отвлекать охрану, — она цокнула языком. — Только попросила стаканы.  
— Джули переехала под бок к шефу, — растерянно сказал Винсент, смотря в одну точку. — Но сегодня их нет. Дела.  
— Он просто заботится о своей любимой сестре, — заметила Виктория. Она тоже нахмурилась. — Это новая сигнализация?  
Наполеон обернулся: над дверью, на сером щитке мигала красная лампочка.  
— Сигнализация? — предположил он и вопросительно посмотрел на Викторию.  
— Тогда мы бы услышали, — она пожала плечами.  
— Я сейчас, — пробормотал Винсент. — Может, контакт какой-то перемкнуло. Опять техники чего-нибудь выдумывают, — он поджал губы, встал и замер, растерянно переводя взгляд с Виктории на Наполеона.  
— Иди, Винсент, мы будем здесь, — ласково улыбнулась Винчигуэрра. Она дождалась, пока тот скроется из вида. — Любопытно.  
— Не должен ли привратник оставаться на своем посту что бы ни случилось? — по-светски поинтересовался Наполеон, потянувшись за стаканом со льдом.  
— Наивный и добрый Винсент, — многозначительно произнесла Виктория и насмешливо посмотрела, как Наполеон наливает себе лимонад. Она проследила за его рукой, подносящей стакан к губам, а потом наклонилась и прошептала: — Яд.  
Наполеон дернулся, разливая напиток. Виктория улыбнулась.  
— Конечно же, там нет никакого яда. Я не хочу отравить ни Винсента, ни тебя. Пока что. Просто снотворное. Пойдем, — она встала.  
— Твоих рук дело? — Наполеон покосился на все еще мигающую лампочку.  
— Нет, — нахмурилась Виктория, она скрылась под низкой аркой. Наполеон последовал за ней. — Я подкинула легкое снотворное охране и остановила видеонаблюдение. Мониторы будут показывать одну картинку, а при сонливости и упадке сил, вряд ли кто будет ее пристально рассматривать. Скорее, выискивать запасы кофе у Джули.  
В маленьком закутке лавки, где была небольшая хлипкая дверь — возможно, вела в кладовку, решил Наполеон — высился шкаф, заполненный заляпанными склянками, бутыльками разной формы, использованными палитрами, тряпками и кисточками. Правую стену занимал гобелен с потускневшим рисунком и дырками, из которых торчали нити. Наполеон с трудом различил рисунок — казалось, стоит только тронуть ткань, как тут же тебя окутает облако пыли, — это был фрагмент «Анжерского апокалипсиса». Наполеон удивленно приподнял бровь.  
— Иногда, — пробормотала Виктория, брезгливо дергая шнурок сбоку, — мне кажется, что его не обновляют специально, чтобы отпугивал. — Заметив взгляд Соло, она добавила: — Винсент искал себя. Но тут у него случилась неудача с нитями и хранением. А шефу мысль повесить это здесь показалась забавной.  
— Метафоры, — пожал плечами Наполеон.  
Он ожидал, что гобелен свернется, поднимется облако пыли, за которым они увидят еще одно помещение; или осторожно отъедет шкаф со склянками. Но сзади раздался щелчок.  
— Нам сюда, — Виктория кивнула на неказистую белую дверь, за которой оказалось небольшое темное помещение со стеллажами с холстами и краской и встроенной дверью сейфа вместо дальней стены.  
— Замок, — понимающе, кивнул Наполеон.  
— Сигнализация, — поправила Виктория, отчего тот страдальчески вздохнул.  
За толстой дверью сейфа, которой бы позавидовали многие банки, оказалась простая лестничная площадка.  
— Это обычный дом, — пожала плечами Виктория. — С необычной начинкой.  
Наполеон согласно кивнул: дом и в самом деле на первый взгляд был нормальным. Здание, судя по виду, построили лет десять назад: никаких старинных изысков, кованных перил, барельефов.   
— Оно всегда принадлежало ТРАШ? — поинтересовался Наполеон, кивая в сторону очередной двери-сейфа, блокирующей переход на третий этаж.  
— Более того. Построено по его чертежам, — словно перебирая клавиши пианино, Виктория ввела очередной код.  
— Предположу, что каждый этаж — особый уровень доступа, — мимоходом поинтересовался Наполеон, когда вместо очередного пролета лестницы они вышли в длинный коридор. На пути им никто не встретился. Соло решил, что, быть может, с каждого этажа был дополнительный выход, или все, кто здесь были, — это Винсент, охрана, невидимый шеф с Джули под боком и техники.  
Виктория молча улыбнулась и пожала плечами. Она бросила взгляд на часы и не торопясь пошла вперед. Коридор был небольшим и совершенно безликим: приглушенно-белые стены и всего по пять абсолютно одинаковых безлико серых дверей по бокам. Без замков, удивленно отметил Наполеон.  
— Наивный и добрый Винсент, полагаю, — пробормотал Соло. Он засунул ладонь в карман и сжал прихваченную зажигалку.   
Вчера где-то между третьим бокалом шампанского и найденным в мини-баре виски он решил, что затягивать эти игры нельзя. Что бы там Илья не говорил о доверии к шефу, проще будет сжечь все документы — ни Виктории, ни ТРАШ, ни остальным олимпийским богам. На середине бутылки Наполеон уснул на диване.  
— Виктория, — скучающе начал он, — у меня осталась еще пара вопросов. Ограбление Фицаланов — тоже твоя идея?  
— Нет, — дернула плечом Виктория. — Мы позаботились только о том, чтобы все твои старые друзья были в курсе, кто убил Оливию Бернард. С Фицаланами, — она на секунду замолчала и бросила на Наполеона кокетливый взгляд, — помог Уэйверли. По старой дружбе.  
Наполеон понимающе покачал головой: они с Ильей были правы — ограбление оказалось делом рук старого друга.  
Виктория остановилась у последней двери и, приглашая, распахнула ее:  
— Добро пожаловать в архив ТРАШ.  
— Так легко, — ухмыльнулся Наполеон, он шагнул внутрь указанной комнаты и, осматриваясь, застыл на пороге. Он чувствовал, будто попал в библиотеку: аккуратные книжные шкафы из темного дерева, несколько небольших столов с лампами с зелеными абажурами. Около двери стояла новенькая тележка для развозки документов. Пахло кофе и шоколадом.  
В А.Н.К.Л., когда удалось суть нос в архив — Грейс потом его щелкнула за излишнее любопытство, — он обнаружил стандартные металлические стеллажи, заставленные папками. Там пахло бумагой и немного пылью. Тускло горел свет. Сама обстановка выгоняла наружу. А скрипучая тележка, у которой виляло одно колесо, заставляла ежиться от мысли об отчетах и очередной кипе бумаг. Илья как-то чинил эту рухлядь, но колесо неумолимо ломалось. Вернемся, пообещал себе Соло, купим новую.  
Наполеон подошел наугад к первому шкафу и взял книгу — «Финансит» Драйзера. Она оказалась обманкой, только обложкой, в которой, как в папке, хранились документы — анализ развития нефтяного рынка. Он вернул ее на место и прошелся кончиками пальцев по корешкам, читая названия: «Иллиада», «Золотой осел», «По ком звонит колокол», «Анна Каренина», сборник рассказов Бонтемпелли, «Конец вечности» и «Обнаженное солнце» — «книги» стояли не по алфавиту, в своем каком-то особом порядке. Под обложкой «Скотного двора» хранился анализ возможных последствий развенчания культа Сталина в СССР. Наполеон хмыкнул. На другой полке он нашел роман «1984»: в нем хранились копии депеш с донесениями о подготовке Гитлера к войне. Наполеон потянулся к «Обезьяне и сущности», но Виктория, стукнув пальцем по часам, поманила его за собой.  
— Это библиотека ТРАШ, царство Мнемозины. Центр находится в другом месте, — мурлыкнула Виктория, протискиваясь мимо. Она обернулась к Наполеону. — Сюда же можно попасть, только зная, что это место есть, и решив пару задачек в виде кодов доступа, меняющихся каждый день.  
— Вновь благодарим Винсента? — пробормотал Наполеон, слишком увлеченный изучением полки.  
— Винсент может знать наизусть состав краски, которой рисовал в определенный день Ван Гог. Но запомнить коды, — она покачала головой. — У нас мало времени.  
— А за Винсента в роли привратника благодарим Викторию, — продолжал рассуждать Наполеон. Он вытащил томик «Гаргантюа и Пантагрюэль» с очередными прогнозами на будущее и вспомнил: «Все, что было, все, что есть, и все, что будет». Наполеон печально осмотрел помещение — гореть будет хорошо — и присоединился к Виктории. Она увлеченно перебирала карточки в выдвинутом ящике низкого комода, который был приставлен к дальней стене. Сама же стена была полностью переоборудована в подобие банковского хранилища. От пола до потолка она состояла из одних ячеек с кодовыми замками. Рядом была приставлена лестница.  
— Твое поле работы, — Виктория махнула рукой в сторону. Нахмурившись, она водила пальцами по карточке, с виду напоминавшей небольшой кусок перфокарты.   
— Все? — невозмутимо поинтересовался Наполеон, оглядывая фронт работ.  
— Можно начать вот с этого, — Виктория, бросив задумчивый взгляд на Наполеона, щелкнула пальцами в сторону крайней ячейки и пояснила: — Здесь список отца Антуана. Хранитель архива, конечно, держит все в своей голове. Но он не может быть здесь постоянно. Надо как-то передавать информацию, так что есть картотека. — Она аккуратно задвинула ящик внутрь комода. — И если ты знаешь шифр, который в отличие от дверных кодов постоянный, то легко можешь узнать, что и где находится. — Виктория протянула свою сумочку Соло.  
— Мне кажется, что это все слишком легко, — покачал он головой, вытаскивая инструменты на свет. Наполеон с сомнением посмотрел на Викторию: она никогда не надеялась на удачу, всегда на холодный расчет. Но если в уравнении изначально заложена ошибка? В чем тогда могла заключаться погрешность в задачи Виктории? — Не думаешь, что это может быть ловушкой? Ты сама говоришь, — он присел на корточки, — что попала в лист неугодных. Насколько добр и наивен Винсент, чтобы пустить персону нон-грата?  
— Если это ловушка, — тяжело вздохнула Виктория, — то я просто застала вора за попыткой украсть документы. Мистер Наполеон Соло устал бегать по всему миру и решил сторговаться за свою свободу. Ничего удивительного, это можно прочитать между строк в его досье.  
Раздался щелчок, в котором легко угадывался звук снятого предохранителя. Наполеон хмыкнул и, не вставая, обернулся. Виктория держала в руке миниатюрный дерринджер. Она улыбалась.  
— В последнее время мне все чаще и чаще кажется, что мое личное дело так и ходит по рукам под обложкой какого-нибудь приключенческого романа, — покачал головой Наполеон.   
Он вернулся к замку, который смог бы взломать и ребенок, и подобрал последнюю цифру на замке. Его интуиция истошно вопила, что тут все неправильно. Моя личная сигнализация, мрачно подумал про себя он. Механизмы внутри замка щелкнули, и Наполеон открыл дверцу. Внутри лежал один лист.  
— Боюсь, конец этой истории будет печален, — заметила Виктория, добавив: — В каждой ячейке по определенному документу. — Она протянула руку за списком.  
Наполеон со вздохом развернул листок и пробежался взглядом по содержанию. Интуиция не затыкалась.  
— Я хочу спросить тебя только об одном. Кто тебе сказал, что твое имя включено в список неугодных? — Он склонил голову к плечу, ожидая ответа.  
— Это имеет значение? — раздраженно спросила Виктория. — Отдай мне.  
Наполеон встал, обернулся, он едва улыбнулся уголками губ, и протянул сложенный вдвое лист. Виктория схватила его и, не опуская пистолета, едва шевеля губами, произнося внесенные фамилии, начала читать.  
— Ты ведь наизусть, наверное, помнишь тот лист, который я принес тебе. И я повторю. Так кто тебе сказал, что ты стала неугодной в ТРАШ? Настолько ли наивен Винсент, чтобы пустить тебя в архив?  
Виктория выдохнула и прикрыла глаза. Наполеон посмотрел на нее с сожалением: похоже, Виктория сама нашла ошибку в своем уравнении.  
— Это ничего не меняет, — сказала она твердо. — Точнее меняет, — мрачно она усмехнулась, — но…  
— Это меняет все, моя дорогая, — раздался мягкий мужской баритон. Из-за книжного шкафа вышел невысокий мужчина. Он не выглядел удивленным или рассерженным. Он знал, понял Наполеон, разглядывая все такого же, как на той далекой фотографии, серьезного, но постаревшего Джеймса Дункана, он все прекрасно знал.  
— Добрый день, мистер Соло, — кивнул Дункан. — Виктория, — он вздохнул. — ты же знаешь, как я не люблю посторонних в моей библиотеке. Впрочем, — он потер переносицу, вытащил из кармана рацию и позвал: — Винсент, подойти в третий отдел, пожалуйста.  
Виктория направила дерринджер на Дункана.  
— Думаешь, это поможет? — Джеймс с любопытством посмотрел на Викторию. — Мистер Соло, вы ведь уже все поняли, не так ли?  
Наполеон глубоко вздохнул. Он иронично улыбнулся и встал рядом с Викторией. Взгляд Джеймса оставался безразличным, что совсем не вязалось с тем образом, который возник в голове у Соло от рассказа Альберта. Казалось, Джеймс должен был быть любопытным, эмоциональным, живым. Но он исколесил чуть ли не весь мир и был безучастным.  
— Уэйверли, сладкоголосый змей. Я предупреждал тебя об его очаровании. Я говорил тебе о нем, еще в тот день, когда ты, забавляясь, решила дать ему место в своей компании. Таких врагов нельзя держать близко, как бы мудро это не могло показаться.Он может делать вид, что ему нет никакого дела до тебя. А ты между тем сначала будешь ловить себя на любопытстве, потом на пристальном внимании к его персоне, научишься ценить его юмор и ждать похвалы. И вот уже ты верный сторонник Уэйверли, готовый отдать за него жизнь. При этом он не пошевелил и пальцем для этого. Просто однажды посмотрел в твою сторону. Вы бы видели, что он вытворял на экзаменах, — сухо констатировал Дункан. — Любимец преподавателей.  
— Просто чтобы уточнить один момент, — беспечно улыбнувшись, вклинился Наполеон. — Вы же все равно нас убьете, — пожал он плечами. — Вы предали А.Н.К.Л., потому что завидовали Уэйверли? Или он не оценил ваш вклад в общее дело?  
— Вам повезло, мистер Соло, что я не люблю оружие и не ношу с собой пистолет. — Дункан странно посмотрел на него. Хлопнула дверь, послышались торопливые шаги. Виктория сжала губы. — Я объездил весь мир, и, знаете, что я понял? Ни одна система не работает, — он покачал головой и устало вздохнул. — Все разрушается, какими бы ни были намерения. И даже в почве, засеянной благородными мотивами, могут вырасти сорняки.  
— И версия ТРАШ вам кажется идеальной? — приподнял бровь Наполеон.  
— Отнюдь. Она просто честнее, — спокойно ответил Дункан.  
— Хранитель, — из-за книжного шкафа показался запыхавшийся, держащий в руках ружье Винсент. Он встал рядом с Дунканом и без тени эмоций осмотрел Викторию с Наполеоном.   
— Ты прекрасная женщина, Виктория. — Джеймс пристально посмотрел в глаза Винчигуэрра. — Умная, смертоносная, красивая. Мне было приятно работать с тобой.  
Виктория нажала на курок, раздался глухой щелчок без толку проворачивающегося барабана, и больше ничего не произошло.  
— Прости, я вытащил пули после того, как ты с утра проверила пистолет, — горько сказал Наполеон. Он сглотнул, но не решился ни закрыть глаза, ни отвернуться.   
Виктория слабо улыбнулась, она посмотрела на Винсента, опуская руку с дерринджером. Винсент выстрелил.  
— Мистер Соло, — по-деловому сухо произнес Дункан и заложил руки за спину. Он кивнул Винсенту, и тот, повинуясь молчаливому приказу, поднял оброненный список отца Антуана.  
Соло печально посмотрел на раскинувшееся тело Виктории, на ее разметавшиеся волосы, окрашенные в красный. Он был рад, что не видел ее лица. Наполеон глубоко вздохнул и нахально улыбнулся.  
— Боюсь, меня поблагодарить за сотрудничество не получится, — хмыкнул он и с любопытством посмотрел на Винсента. Тот, не обращая внимания на тело Виктории и не убирая ружье, подошел к Наполеону.  
— Отчего же. Ваша репутация отлично сработала, и нам не пришлось прилагать каких-либо особых усилий, чтобы убедить всех в вашем предательстве. Нам мог подойти любой, но с вами получилось все легко и красиво. И главное — закономерно. Впрочем, нашу беседу мы продолжим в другом месте. Здесь нужно убраться, — Дункан недовольно осмотрел испачканный пол.  
Винсент толкнул Наполеона дулом в спину. И тот было открыл рот — у него накопилось много вопросов, почему хотя бы перед смертью не узнать обо всем, — но Дункан его перебил:  
— Только я попрошу без вопросов. На этот раз пистолет есть у Винсента.  
Они шли в молчании. Дункан, заложив руки за спину, сохранял безучастный вид. Винсент, возможно от нервов, постоянно, понукая, пихал дулом ружья Соло в спину. Наполеон почувствовал, как вспотели ладони. Он глубоко вздохнул, пытаясь взять себя в руки, и усмехнулся. Наверное, решил он, я им нужен из-за своей репутации: украсть пару картин, документов, провернуть ограбление банка — какие там чертежи нужны были ТРАШ?Сейчас был как раз тот случай, когда интуиция должна была вновь заорать об опасности. Или все и так было очевидно, мрачно спросил себя Соло. Коридор показался бесконечным, или же Дункан так медленно шел. Наполеон попытался просчитать шансы на побег. Он с тоской вспомнил про зажигалку. Каковы шансы Zippo против, судя по всему, советского охотничьего ружья? К последней двери, когда Джеймс неспешно вводил цифры, он решил, что попробует, обязательно попробует. Если только не пристрелят на лестнице. Дверь распахнулась.  
— Наконец-то. К сожалению, дворецкий не открыл дверь на наш звонок, — раздался довольный голос Уэйверли. — Здравствуй, Джеймс.  
— Александр, — сухо произнес тот в ответ.  
Из проема двери торчали стволы пяти автоматов. Наполеон моргнул, перед глазами все расплывалось: он узнал Эдварса и Бойла из лондонского отделения. Сам Уйэверли в неизменном костюме-тройке стоял чуть позади ребят — он держал фарфоровую чашечку. Обеденный чай шефа, вспомнил Наполеон. Он глупо и широко улыбнулся, несмотря на то, что рука Винсента задрожала. Джеймс перешагнул через порог, посмотрел на группу захвата и молча прошествовал дальше. За ним тут же последовало двое агентов.  
— Мистер Берг, надеюсь, вы не сделаете какую-нибудь глупость. Не пристрелите мне лучшего сотрудника, — расслаблено заметил Уэйверли и сделал глоток.  
— А мне разрешат рисовать? — глухо спросил Винсент.  
— Да, мистер Берг. Глупо будет терять такой талант, — кивая Эдвардсу, серьезно сказал Уэйверли.  
— Хорошо, — ответил Винсент и позволил забрать у себя ружье.  
— У меня один вопрос, сэр, — Наполеон глубоко вздохнул, его руки дрожали.  
— Всего один? — хмыкнул Александр, состроив ироничное выражение лица. — Позвольте, мне угадать. — Он кивнул куда-то в сторону. Наполеон вспомнил: справа как раз был кодовый механизм, — и сделал шаг вперед.  
Наполеон ничего не слышал. Людские голоса превратились в однотонный гомон, краски расплылись. Наполеон моргнул, возвращая фокус картинке. И на какое-то мгновение он увидел рядом со вскрытым механизмом двери Илью в неизменной водолазке, черных брюках, со взъерошенными волосами и беспокойством в светлых глазах. Илья что-то говорил. Он улыбался и всматривался в Наполеона. Но Соло ничего не слышал. Он сделал один шаг, второй. На третьем Наполеон внезапно уперся носом в плечо, обтянутое черной тканью, пропахшей порохом и потом. Наполеон глубоко вздохнул, провел носом до шеи, уткнулся в чуть влажную кожу и вцепился руками в живого Илью, комкая на его спине водолазку. Илья продолжал говорить. Над ухом Наполеона слова про Викторию, Уэйверли, сыры, Габи и джазовый концерт исчезали, оставляя теплое дыхание, мягкий акцент, проявляющийся в последнее время только от сильного волнения, и умиротворяющий тон. Откуда-то сбоку раздалось сказанное важным тоном «я выиграл». Глубоко дыша, прислушиваясь к стуку чужого сердца, Наполеон закрыл глаза. Он чувствовал, как Илья зарывается пальцами в его волосы, массирует затылок, как гладит другой рукой спину, как слегка, будто успокаивая, покачивается из стороны в сторону и прижимается подбородком к виску. «Все хорошо, все хорошо», — издалека донеслось до Наполеона. Он вздохнул, мысленно соглашаясь, обещая поставить пару синяков, и признал: он чертовски устал.


	5. Chapter 5

***

В подвальной лавке все было почти по-прежнему: часы на маятнике не показывали время, тени людских ног скользили по помещению, и пахло краской. За столиком, с которого предусмотрительно были убраны графин и стаканы, сидела невозмутимая Грейс с неизменной папкой отчетов, в которых она делала пометки. Рядом с ней стоял термос и лежала знакомая шляпа. Сандерс хмуро листал какую-то папку, Олег, заложив руки за спину, рассматривал картины.  
— Привет! — не поднимая головы, Грейс помахала рукой. — Сэр, еще чашечку чая?  
— С удовольствием, — расслабленно вздохнул Уэйверли. — Без него я бы не пережил все это, — сказал он принимая новую порцию.  
Наполеон хмыкнул. Пропуская мимо себя группу техников, они с Ильей вышли следом. Осмотрев Соло с ног до головы, Сандерс ухмыльнулся, доставая портмоне и вытаскивая оттуда десятку.  
— Я выиграл, — вновь довольно заметил Уэйверли, он поиграл бровями и торжественно забрал деньги у Эдриана.  
— Не сомневался, — флегматично заметил Олег, он развернулся вполоборота. — Думаю, теперь мы можем заняться документами.  
Неожиданно входная дверь распахнулась, и в лавку влетела Габи — через мгновение она уже стискивала Наполеона в объятиях, уткнувшись ему в солнечное сплетение. Наполеон обнял в ответ. Он все никак не мог перестать улыбаться. Илья тепло посмотрел на них.  
— В Лондоне хоть кто-нибудь остался? — шутливо поинтересовался Соло. — Сэр? — он обратился к Уэйверли и погладил Габи по голове. — Я просто хотел сказать, что отца Антуана убили по приказу ТРАШ. А список, если он и был, то, вероятно, уничтожен. Вместо него — подделка. Но про это вы в курсе.  
Уэйверли ухмыльнулся и кивнул, ожидая продолжения и самого вопроса.  
— Дело закрыто? — светским тоном поинтересовался Наполеон. Габи хмыкнула и отступила на шаг назад.  
Уэйверли пристально посмотрел на Соло.  
— Список существовал на самом деле, — сказал он. — И логично, что ТРАШ сначала убили его составителя, затем уничтожили компромат на своих агентов и извлекли из ситуации плюсы. Я поступил точно так же. Дело все в том, мистер Соло, — вздохнул Уэйверли, — что отец Антуан был агентом А.Н.К.Л. Теперь дело закрыто. — Он кивнул Эдриану с Олегом и вновь скрылся в «кладовке».

***

— ТРАШ появился одновременно с фашизмом, — начал свой рассказ Уэйверли. Он заглянул на снятую для агентов квартиру ближе к ночи, осмотрел своих подчинённых, сбежавших от уличной жары к вентиляторам, и хмыкнул. — Изначально возглавляемый промышленниками и бизнесменами, он служил подспорьем Гитлеру. Потом, под конец войны, все громче зазвучали речи о неправильном пути Германии. ТРАШ отделился от гитлеровской кампании. Они заявили: есть лучший способ достичь мирового господства. И речь тут шла уже не о победе какой-то одной страны, — Уэйверли пожал плечами. — Идея была более глобальной. И, как говорится, цель оправдывает средства. Просто слегка изменились масштабы и методы достижения желаемого. При этом, естественно, действовал ТРАШ из подполья, а явными его сторонниками стали эти же бывшие нацисты, против которых так гордо выступил ТРАШ. Яркий пример — Виктория Винчигуэрра. Ни она, ни таинственный рейсхмаршал не входили в состав организаторов ТРАШ. ТРАШ тут, скорее, выступал заинтересованной стороной. Они контролировали сделку, получали с нее проценты и некоторую выгоду в лице рейсхмаршала, желающего иметь атомную бомбу в качестве домашней игрушки. И тут появились вы, — Уэйверли хитро улыбнулся и потянулся за чашкой чая.  
Илья, сменивший водолазку на футболку, кивнул. Вытянув ноги, он сидел на полу перед диваном, куда они с Габи загнали Наполеона. Тот, заполучив свою любимую пижаму с халатом, отказался в этот день ходить в чем-то ином, и теперь возлежал, как султан, придерживая на груди тарелку с оливками. Габи оккупировала кресло, усевшись в нем поперек. Она тоже была в пижаме.  
— И тут дело в том, что атомная бомба — это не шутки, ее нужно было уничтожить, изъять, сделать все, чтобы она не попала в руки рейсхмаршала. Но пройдет еще некоторое время, и какой-нибудь сумасшедший ученый сможет вновь сконструировать ее. Моей главной целью все эти два года, пока я работал на Винчигуэрра, было проникновение в ТРАШ, не бомба. Это побочный эффект. И сумасшедшие ученые, с которыми вы имели дело, — на самом деле белый шум, создаваемый основной деятельностью ТРАШ.  
— Но, с какой-то точки зрения, вмешательство КГБ и ЦРУ пошло на пользу вашей задаче. Вы явились перед Викторией рыцарем на белом коне. Но вопрос в том, почему вы все время топтались рядом? — больше рассуждая, чем спрашивая, сказал Наполеон и задумчиво прожевал очередную оливку.  
— Все просто. К тому времени, как я мог играть самостоятельно, выдавая себя за разочаровавшегося в идеалах А.Н.К.Л. или жадного до денег — впрочем, идеалы обычно служат более солидным аргументом, — я начал подозревать: у нас уже есть крот. — Уэйверли отставил чашку. — Это была мелочь в операции: одно из сообщений пришло не вовремя. На вид оно казалось значимым, а в итоге обернулось ложной тревогой. И катастрофы из-за заминки не случилось. Но вопрос был в том, почему столь важная на первый взгляд телеграмма не была доставлена в срочном порядке? Это было началом целой цепочки сомнений. Через некоторое время появилось второе, потом третье. И в этот момент я целенаправленно проверял все — от счетов до отчетов других отделов. Поэтому я и не выходил на ТРАШ. Предпочитал действовать через Викторию. Гордость, — он покачал головой и сцепил пальцы, — на этом качестве можно играть целые пьесы.  
— Вовремя мы вам подвернулись, — ухмыльнулся Наполеон. — Признайте, в одном из ваших планов, когда вы узнали о смерти Александра Винчигуэрры, значилось: обязательно рассказать, чьих это рук дело. И если бы я не выступил со своей речью, вы бы непременно рассказали, что это дело рук Ильи.  
— Верно, — признал Уэйверли. — Еще вопросы?  
— Кто убил Кеннеди? — Наполеон посмотрел на шефа с самым невинным выражением лица, за что тут же получил легкий щелчок по коленке от Ильи. — Ай! — Наполеон преувеличенно возмущенно вскрикнул. — Я же страдаю.  
— Не перетрудись с этим, — добродушно ухмыльнулся Илья.  
— Вопросы по делу, мистер Соло, — с хитрецой в глазах невозмутимо заявил Уэйверли.  
— А можно я? — Габи тянула руку вверх. — Что вы сделали с документами? — она приподняла ноги, чтобы хоть чуточку ближе стать к размеренно крутящемуся под потолком вентилятору. — С тем, что хотел продать ТРАШ.  
— Хороший вопрос, — одобрительно кивнул Уэйверли. — Не хочется этого признавать, но дурная привычка заразительна, — он многозначительно перевел взгляд с Ильи на Наполеона. — Конечно же, нам удалось спасти документы на ТРАШ и некоторые увлекательные свидетельства истории. Но увы, — состроив печальное выражение лица, он развел руками.  
Илья довольно улыбнулся. Наполеон же скептически перевел взгляд с одного на другого.  
— Просто поразительно, — протянул Соло. — ЦРУ, КГБ, МИ-6 вновь решили собраться вместе и благородно спасти мир от хаоса. Илья, напомни мне, пожалуйста, какой на дворе год? — Наполеон скучающе зевнул и тут же шлепнул Илью по руке: тот явно намеревался стащить у него последние оливки.  
Уэйверли задумчиво покрутил чашку, молча делая очередной глоток. Он выглядел немного уставшим, но слишком довольным, отметил Наполеон и вздохнул про себя.  
— Не ожидал от Сандерса такого стремления к миротворчеству, — пробурчал себе под нос Наполеон и хмыкнул: — Скоро я начну думать про него хорошо.  
— Моя очередь, — вклинился Илья. Он извернулся и стащил оливку. — Как давно вы поняли, что предатель — Джеймс Дункан?  
— И я присоединяюсь, — Наполеон возмущенно проследил, как Илья закинул себе в рот оливку, — про Фицаланов тоже можно? Пожалуйста, — он перевел взгляд на Уэйверли и расплылся в улыбке.  
Уэйверли тяжело вздохнул и сжал двумя пальцами переносицу.  
— Откровенно говоря, раз уж сегодня я обещал вам ответить на все вопросы, — заметив возмущенный взгляд Наполеона, Александр предупредительно поднял указательный палец вверх, — на все вопросы по делу. Я до последнего сомневался. Я выбирал между Картером и Дунканом. Первый, если бы был предателем, вполне был способен разыграть спектакль, полный праведного гнева. Да и вывесить себя в числе прочих агентов на всеобщее обозрение, и тем самым уйти от подозрений. Он и не такие вещи вытворял, когда был полевым агентом. Дункан был самым серьезным из нас пятерых, самым закрытым: всегда с учебниками, всегда идеальный порядок, всегда готовность ответить на вопрос преподавателя. Он первым принял мою послевоенную пьяную шутку о том, что пора бы в мире появится такой глобальной организации, которая будет выше территориальных споров, которая будет просто защищать людей, а не думать: я не буду бомбить эти территории врага, там стоят заводы нашей страны. Помню, я надрался в тот день, когда узнал про план Черчилля, и это после такой войны, наговорил всякого. А утром обнаружил на пороге Дункана с планом, как и что нужно сделать. — Уэйверли вздохнул. — Я ставил на него только из-за возможностей. Он единственный из нас, кто не был привязан к какой-то территории. Он колесил по миру, тем самым добывая информацию, иногда работая курьером. Поэтому со счетов я его не списал. Вот вам пример идейного предательства. Так, — Уэйверли потер глаза, — наверное, стоит подумать уже об очках, — глухо сказал он. — Теперь Фицаланы, которые в своей сути — сама безобидность. Я был в них уверен, потому что Альфреда знаю, как самого себя, и это не громкие заявления. Он не способен сделать любимой женщине предложение уже целую уйму лет, какое предательство, — хохотнул Александр. — А что касается Альберта, то мало его оттаскать за уши. Хотя способный оказался парень. Он еще несколько лет назад вычислил, чем занимается наша пятерка, узнал про сейф в доме отца. И в один прекрасный момент он просто не сложил дважды два. Дункан чуть не попался с этим дурацким перстнем, а Альберт подумал, что он принадлежит отцу. В общем, основательно перепугался, что старик стал предателем, и не придумал ничего лучшего, чем завербоваться в ТРАШ и все точно разузнать. Парень смышленый, а вот над методами придется поработать.  
— А Босуорт? — вздохнула Габи.  
— Роберт безнадежно влюблен в идею глобального мира. И единственное, что он мог сыграть хорошо, так это дерево в спектакле. И то это было бы очень странное дерево, увлекшееся своими мыслями и начавшее ходить по сцене. Он идеальный аналитик, а вот агент и предатель из него никакой, — продолжил Уэйверли.  
— Мне нужно было составить список вопросов заранее, — зевнул Наполеон. — Кстати, о методах, — мрачно сказал он. — Что за представление я наблюдал прошлой ночью, — Соло осекся: теперь прошлая ночь казалась невероятно далеким событием. Он облизнул губы и взял последнюю оливку. — И да, кто предоставил подмостки?  
Илья тяжело вздохнул, покосился на Наполеона, нахмурился и неловко улыбнулся.  
— Начнем с простого, — продолжил говорить Уэйверли. — Квартира как раз принадлежала Альберту, и то, что было в сейфе — это его наработки по отцу. Мне не составило труда убедить Викторию, что Альберт, юнец и выскочка, сделал себе копию списка. Он ведь постоянно искал какую-то информацию, нуждался в деньгах. Он вполне мог сделать копию списка, а потом, после аукциона, продать ее тому желающему, кому не удалось взять приз. Спектакль нужен был для Виктории и ТРАШ, чьи жучки как раз и были в квартире, а в моем кармане, конечно же, не было никакого транзистора. Виктория должна была убедиться в том, что Наполеону больше некуда бежать…  
— А, — Наполеон легонько постучал себя по носу, — метафора об угле и обрыве, — он внимательно посмотрел на Илью и криво улыбнулся.  
—… плюс, конечно, — продолжал Уэйверли, — очередное подтверждение моей лояльности. ТРАШ мне нужно было намекнуть: с тонущего корабля А.Н.К.Л. побежали крысы.  
— Я был в бронежилете, не в том, который противоосколочный для экипажей бомбардировщиков, и не в стандартном американском, который распространен во Вьетнаме. Это одна из разработок КГБ, защита скрытого ношения, — осторожно начал Илья. Наполеон ухмыльнулся, заметив вспыхнувший и тут же приглушенный легкой усмешкой интерес в глазах шефа.  
— Кровь все равно была настоящая, — мрачно заметил он и сглотнул.  
— Все-таки пробная модель, — Илья забрал у Наполеона пустую тарелку и отставил ее в сторону. — Прибавь к этому расстояние. Пуля пробила, но не пошла дальше. Здорово, правда, оцарапала, — Наполеон фыркнул, — да и синяк приличный. — Илья повернулся к Соло. — Извини.  
Наполеон вздохнул и грустно улыбнулся:  
— Ты еще скажи, что больше так не будешь.  
Илья пожал плечами.  
— Итак, дети мои, — встрял Уэйверли, — ваш добрый дядюшка рассказал вам про ТРАШ, А.Н.К.Л., про предателей и юных идиотов, еще и старых приплел. Есть ли еще вопросы?  
— ТРАШ уничтожен? — спросила Габи.  
— Нет, — покачал головой Уэйверли. — Мы отрубили одну из голов. Но это не все. Есть дети ТРАШ, спрятанные среди политиков разного толка, ученых, в том числе гениальных безумцев, есть другие подразделения, есть центр. Сейчас среди них начнется хаос, паника, паранойя,быть может, драка за влияние. Дункан все-таки занимал видное место в ТРАШ. И какое-то время волна выдающихся сумасшедших выскочек пойдет девятым валом. Но, как и я сказал, это белый шум. Мы вытащили это чудовище из его подземелья, теперь придется побороться с ним. Работы станет больше, начнутся игры для взрослых. И, естественно, изменятся правила. Об этом еще предстоит подумать. Сейчас можно только говорить об игре в открытую: обе стороны известны друг другу. — Уэйверли замолчал. Он откинулся на спинку стула. — Еще вопросы?  
— Мы подумаем об этом завтра? — на этот раз зевнула Габи.  
— Хорошо. Тогда напоследок, мистер Соло. Я позволил себе еще покопаться в вашей биографии, — доброжелательно начал Уэйверли.  
— Всегда пожалуйста, — хохотнул Наполеон, приглашающее махнув рукой.  
— Я узнал, что хотел передать вам мистер Брант, — с долей самодовольства продолжил Александр. — Картина сейчас находится в Лондоне. Но чтобы вы знали, мистер Брант хотел подарить вам картину «Христос в Эммаусе», что бы это ни значило. Не благодарите, — он шутливо поклонился и, сопровождаемый восторженным взглядом Наполеона, вышел из номера.  
— Что-то особенное? — не переставая зевать, через силу спросила Габи.  
— Завтра расскажу, — улыбнулся Наполеон. — Илья, совсем забыл. А как вы меня нашли? Следили?  
— Жучок в ботинке, ты все-таки невнимателен, — ухмыльнулся Илья. Он поднялся с пола. — Еще одной проблемой Уэйверли было то, что он никак не мог вычислить, где находится база ТРАШ в Генуе. Он знал, что она есть, но вот где. Как я и сказал тебе, Виктория — ключ, — произнес он тихо. Илья оглянулся на Габи: та возилась в кресле, стараясь улечься удобней, бурчала себе что-то под нос.  
— Кстати, Фицаланов ограбил сам Уэйверли, — прошептал Наполеон.  
Илья кивнул:  
— Он рассказал, что должен был подставить тебя в Лондоне, подтолкнуть к идее о бегстве.  
Илья осторожно поднял Габи с кресла и, бросив взгляд на Наполеона, направился в ее спальню. Наполеон улыбнулся. Он думал про картину Меегерена, про зазнавшегося художественного критика Брёдиуса, про старую добрую истину «Не принимай желаемое за действительное». Он думал про старика Бранта и ту самую картину, подделку которой он должен был украсть у него. Наполеон зевнул. Он с трудом сел на диване, оглядел чужую комнату: дешевые, выцветшие обои, несочетающаяся старая мебель с обтрепанной обшивкой, скрипящий вентилятор, нелепый, прикрывающий исцарапанный пол, ковер и опустившаяся на город ночь за окном, как временная передышка между часами адской жары, Генуя. Он вспомнил Софию-Аврору: та, скорее всего, уже ходит по улице, завлекая клиентов. Он подумал, что стоит позаботиться о старухе Марго и заглянуть в тот магазинчик, прихватить старый журнал про Вермеера. Наполеон вздохнул, запустил пальцы в отрастающие волосы. Выходя из комнаты Габи, Илья, замер в проходе, внимательно осматривая Соло, спрашивая без слов, все ли в порядке. Наполеон улыбнулся в ответ. Он чувствовал себя дома.


End file.
